Noche de Graduacion
by Genesis.Malfoy
Summary: Para todo adolescente el baile de graduación es la noche mas importante, es un momento de transición, de despedida, pero para Mike y Once es mucho mas que eso. Es cambiar de piel, es dejar atrás el último rastro de niñez. Para ellos la noche de su graduación es tan solo el comienzo. (N/A: Fluff, humor y Mileven a montones).
1. Cap I

_Stranger Things pertenece a The Duffer Brothers y Netflix._ _No gano dinero con esto._

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

.

.

 **NOCHE DE GRADUACIÓN**

xx

Mayo 12, 1989.

Dustin se quedo sentado en su motocicleta un momento luego de estacionarla junto a la acera, recargando los codos sobre el manubrio de su Vespa y tratando de juntar algo de coraje.

Allí estaba Stacy, a unos metros de él con su grupo de amigas fuera de la tienda de vestidos de Truvy, luciendo increible como siempre y allí estaba él, preguntándose por doceava vez ese mismo día por qué no se había siquiera animado a invitarla al baile de mañana.

No era que fuese la primera vez que no lograba hacerlo y eso era, quizás, lo que a Dustin mas le molestaba porque había sido su ultima oportunidad de hacerlo porque mañana, finalmente, era su propio Baile de Graduación al que iría; la ultima oportunidad que tenia de ir con ella. Claro que sabía que sus posibilidades de asistir con la niña más popular de la escuela, la porrista principal, eran ínfimas – por no decir nulas –; pero no haberla invitado siquiera volvían completamente imposibles cualquier escenario en el que se imaginaba yéndola a buscar a su casa para asistir juntos.

Los muchachos le decían que no pierda su tiempo, Max decía que Stacy era una pérdida de aire y Once simplemente sonreía con pena sin saber que decir. Con el tiempo sus amigos comenzaron a cansarse de darle charlas o consejos y lo entendía, porque sabía que él y su obsesión con Stacy eran un callejón sin salida.

 _\- Bueno… –_ había dicho Will cuando, al sentarse Dustin en el almuerzo e informarles que no había juntado el coraje para pedirle ser su cita, quiso ofrecerle alguna clase de consuelo. _– Eso no significa que no tengas ninguna oportunidad. Quizás puedas invitarla a bailar contigo una última vez al menos._

Y eso a Dustin le había dado un poco más de esperanzas (y de miedos). Sabia que quizás lo rechace como hacia en cada ocasión que lo había intentado, sabia que Stacy no era la muchacha mas dulce del mundo y si tuviese él mismo un poco mas de amor propio, no se sometería cada año a su sonrisa forzada, su no tan gentil rechazo, ni sus ojos en blanco cada vez que – desde 1984 – él le había pedido una pieza y ella lo había rechazado pero… ¿Cómo no intentarlo?

¡Eso! No podía preocuparse, no perdía el que daba lucha sino el que se rendía antes.

Dustin se bajo de su Vespa finalmente y se acomodo la ropa mirando a su alrededor y al grupo de muchachas a unos metros de él que parecían estar esperando a otra chica, dispuesto a acercarse a Stacy y pedirle que, aunque sea, le reserve una canción para bailar con él al día siguiente.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a las chicas, de a poco sus risas comenzaron a ser distintivas y la charla a tomar forma mientras él se acercaba a ellas en lo que parecía ser una caminata en cámara lenta. Pero lo iba a lograr, no se acobardaría, él era un león, un buen partido, incluso un buen bailarín o, al menos el mejor de su grupo aunque eso no era decir mucho; y, además, en Septiembre comenzaría la universidad en Harvard con el orgullo de su madre que se lo decía a todo el mundo aun si nadie lo preguntaba.

 _\- Okay, Dusty, eres inteligente y ella lo sabe porque siempre te ha pedido las tareas. Eres alto, tu cabello es suave y salvaje y genial para armar trenzas según Ce y hasta Steve te ha dicho que cualquier chica se perdería en tus ojos azules. Si no reservas un baile con Stacy hoy, mañana no podrás hacerlo porque estará tan bella que te olvidaras de respirar. Vamos, solo tres metros mas… –_ se dijo Dustin a si mismo, dándose el aliento necesario para poder enfrentar a la muchacha hasta que esta se dio la vuelta y él, preso del pánico, tanteo la puerta de la tienda que tenia mas a mano y entro, escondiéndose allí.

No esperaba encontrar tal imagen cuando paso por la puerta de RadioShack.

\- ¡Oh, maldición! – gruño, levantando las manos en el aire, causando que Mike y Once den un salto de sorpresa. – ¿Ustedes son siameses por boca o qué? ¡Cielos!

La pareja, cuya chica estaba firmemente apretada contra el mostrador y cuyo chico la tenia sostenida del trasero mientras ella lo rodeaba con los brazos por el cuello y por la cadera con una pierna; se separo solo lo necesario para darse la vuelta cuando escucharon la voz de su amigo. Se sonrieron, ya a esas alturas no se sonrojaban pero si sentían algo de pena en especial con Dustin, quien llevaba la delantera ante los demás por todas las veces que los sorprendió en algún arrumaco.

\- No hay nadie. – dijo Once, apuntando a la tienda vacía salvo por ellos tres y subiéndose al mostrador de RadioShack, sentándose junto a la caja registradora y cruzándose de piernas con la confianza de quien hacia eso seguido.

Dustin rodó los ojos.

\- Claro y por eso hacen un rapidito en medio de la tarde, prácticamente en público. – resoplo el muchacho, acercándose al mostrador y recargándose junto a ella.

Esta vez si se sonrojaron pero Mike rápidamente tomo el control, sacudiéndose el sonrojo y empujándolo del hombro.

\- ¿Que haces por aquí de todas formas? Dijiste que ibas a retirar tu esmoquin. – replico Mike, aunque en realidad no le molestaba que este allí.

Dustin se encogió de hombros y, por un momento, se pareció mucho al niño que Once conoció algunos años atrás.

\- A eso venia pero cuando pare con la motocicleta vi a Stacy en la esquina y…

\- ¡Ughh! – esta vez fue el turno de Mike y Once de gruñir, ella sacudiendo la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio con una mueca de hartazgo y un poco de pena por su amigo y Mike, cubriendo su rostro con las manos y resoplando, cansado del mismo tema.

El otro muchacho estiro las manos a sus lados y abrió la boca en sorpresa ante la reacción de sus amigos aunque, en parte, les daba la razón, como ellos mismos hacían cuando llegaban a comprender los chistes de sus amigos cada vez que los encontraban particularmente apasionados. Había cosas de las que mejor _no_ hablar.

\- Oigan, esto es serio. Estaba yendo a por ella y de pronto me acobarde de nuevo. Ustedes son mis mejores amigos, maldición, denme un consejo. – replico Dustin, un poco ofendido.

Mike miro a su novia sentada encima del mostrador mientras ella se estiraba a tomar la bolsa con las revistas que había comprado camino a la tienda de su novio y sacó unos dulces que también tenia, metiéndose una paleta en la boca y abriendo una de las revistas de belleza y moda, concentrándose en ella.

\- No me mires a mi, amor, esta vez te toca a ti. – dijo la chica, con una sonrisa picara asomándose y dejándole a Mike la tarea de escuchar y 'aconsejar' a Dustin por cuarta vez en el día.

xx

Y media hora después…

Mike suspiró.

No era que no le gustara tener visitas mientras trabajaba en la tienda. Si bien no siempre podía dedicarles mucho tiempo cuando sus amigos pasaban cuando él tenia su turno los martes, jueves y sábados, siempre les podía dedicar al menos un rato entre clientes u otras tareas. Su jefe siempre fue muy bueno con él y no le solía molestar si lo veía hablando con algún amigo que haya pasado a saludarlo o cuando Ce iba a pasar la tarde del sábado con él; a veces incluso hasta su propio jefe hablaba con ella, intentando convencerla de que hable con el Jefe de la Policía – sabiendo que ella era la hija del Jefe Hopper – para que su padre abra una escuadrilla de investigación que busque vida en espacio exterior. Once siempre le decía que si, que lo haría aunque sabia que Hopper jamás aceptaría, y para Mike era muy difícil no desternillarse de risa cuando el hombre la tenia hasta una hora contándole historias de su juventud y de las veces que 'podría jurar' haber visto un plato volador.

Ese viernes, por ejemplo, Mike estaba recuperando de antemano el turno del día siguiente al cual no iría por tener el baile, cuando para las cinco y media de la tarde su jefe le dijo que lo dejaba a cargo de la tienda porque ya no habría mucho mas movimiento. Suspiro, sabiendo que se aburriría como un hongo hasta las ocho cuando salía de trabajar y ya quería pasar por Once para ir a tomar su helado y luego ir a ver una película; pero como enviada del cielo la campanilla de la entrada sonó y allí estaba su novia entrando a la tienda con una bolsa de revistas en los brazos, luciendo preciosa en sus pantaloncillos rosados y ese top azul ceñido que le sentaba increible.

Mike le regalo una amplia sonrisa y Ce le respondió de la misma manera, acercándose a su novio, quien estaba detrás del mostrador.

\- ¿Donde esta todo el mundo? – había preguntado la chica, recargándose sobre la formica y haciendo fuerza con sus brazos, estirándose para besarlo.

Mike la beso para luego tomarla de los brazos y atraerla hacia él, haciéndola trepar por encima del mostrador. Ella río.

\- Creo que intuyeron que vendrías y decidieron dejarme disfrutar de mi novia en paz. – comento el muchacho entre mas besos y con una sonrisa cuando la tuvo de pie frente a él, aprisionada contra el mueble y viajando con sus labios hasta su cuello.

Once suspiro de gusto, abriendo la boca y soltado un pequeño jadeo de placer. – Que bien me caen tus clientes. – susurró – Ya te extrañaba. – dijo Once y lo abrazo del cuello, besando a Mike de nuevo.

Teniendo a Once aprisionada contra el mueble, encerrando su cintura con sus brazos mientras ella prácticamente colgaba de su cuello y se besaban con la voracidad que permitía estar solos en RadioShack, Mike y Once estaban particularmente cariñosos. Él se descubrió a sí mismo bajando sus manos a sus caderas y la forma en que ella intercalaba las atenciones de sus labios entre él y la paleta de fresa que estaba comiendo, dejándole un gusto aun mas dulce y los labios maquillados con caramelo, hacían que el joven se encendiera de una manera animal. Quizás fue eso, esa nueva cercanía que habían comenzado el año anterior porque ella comenzó a necesitar _tocarlo_ , y que Mike últimamente venia sintiendo que ese deseo abrazador los estaba envolviendo cada vez mas fuerte y voraz; que cuando Once paso su paleta por los labios de Mike y lo beso de esa forma tan hambrienta, él simplemente la cogió del trasero y la subió a la mesa del mostrador para fundirse en labios y lengua hasta que la voz de Dustin interrumpió su momento de pasión.

Pero eso había sido antes. Ahora, media hora después, Mike estaba apoyado cansinamente sobre la formica, con la boca entre abierta en una mueca de cansancio y luchando por no quedarse dormido mientras sostenía su rostro con una mano y la otra la tenia apoyada sobre las piernas de su novia, quien hacia un test de personalidad para saber qué animal domestico era según el resultado de sus respuestas. Todo, mientras Dustin iba y venia de la puerta a ellos, repitiendo el mismo tema del que venia hablando sin parar.

\- Yo se que no tuve el coraje de ir a pedirle que vaya conmigo pero pienso que siendo Stacy, quizás deba reservar un baile para mañana, ¿verdad? Porque siempre he ido a pedirle una pieza en ese momento pero creo que ese es mi error. Quizás ella cree que es porque se me ocurrió en ese momento… – siguió comentando el muchacho, armándose una fantasía en su cabeza donde Stacy no era la cretina que sus amigos decían.

Mike suspiro de nuevo y levanto la vista hacia Once, sentada con la espalda contra la pared y la caja registradora.

\- Ce, si me amas por favor haz algo por mí. – susurro Mike casi con desesperación.

Ella asintió sin despegar la mirada de la revista pero llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza de Mike, acariciándole el cabello con ternura.

\- Mátame. – suplicó el muchacho y causo la risita de la chica tras la revista de moda al tiempo que Dustin volvía a asomarse a la puerta, temiendo perder la oportunidad de ver cuando 'su chica' salía de la tienda de vestidos.

Once lo miro con diversión mezclada con dulzura, enredando un dedo en uno de los bucles de Mike. – No puedo, eres mi cita para el baile. – susurro divertida. – Además ya hasta creo que me agradas.

Mike sonrió y se apoyo en el pecho de su novia, cansado de todas las ideas y suposiciones de Dustin que le habían dejado la cabeza inflada como un globo aerostático. No era que no le gustara estar para sus amigos, él de hecho es siempre el primero en querer ayudarles pero este tema venia sin parar desde hacia semanas… por no decir los últimos cuatro años. Once lo rodeo con su brazo y busco sus labios para besarlo porque lo amaba, porque entendía el cansancio de Mike y, también, porque llevaba media hora sin darle un beso, lo cual era inadmisible.

\- No se si se fueron o siguen en la tienda de Truvy. – comento Dustin aun desde la puerta con medio cuerpo fuera de la tienda. – ¿Cuánto mas pueden tardar en comprar un vestido?

Mike se encogió de hombros.

\- Yo no tardo tanto en comprar ropa, ¿verdad Mike? – pregunto la chica, pasando los dedos por la línea de la mandíbula de su novio. Mike negó y ella le sonrió antes de volver a besarlo.

En realidad, Ce podía tardar el doble de tiempo solo en escoger una camiseta, pero hasta Mike sabia a sus 17 años que existían ciertas cosas que a una novia no había que decirle _nunca_. No eran mentiras, eran métodos de supervivencia.

\- Oigan, dejen de besarse un momento, ¿quieren? No se si asomarme y fijarme si Stacy…

\- Sigue ahí, Dusty, ya deja de preocuparte. – exclamo Ce, un poco mas exasperada esta vez. – Puedo oler su falta de talento desde aquí.

Dustin rodó los ojos volviendo dentro de la tienda y a sus amigos y Mike rió, tomando el rostro de su novia y llevándolo a sus labios para besarla bien. No era algo que solían mencionar seguido, pero sabían que a Ce no le caía bien Stacy en especial porque en segundo año ella y la otra muchacha audicionaron para una obra escolar y el director había escogido a la otra muchacha, lo cual dejo a Once desconcertada y bastante enojada diciendo que, aunque ella no se consideraba Meryl Streep, no podía entender por qué Stacy le había ganado, siendo que tenia las mismas técnicas actorales que un árbol.

\- ¡Oigan, pedazo de calientes! – llamo Dustin de nuevo, golpeando sus manos frente a los enamorados.

Ambos se separaron con un gruñido.

\- Ya Dustin, no sé, no sé que debes hacer. – dijo Mike, harto de escuchar siempre el mismo tema. No era falta de interés por su amigo, era que simplemente no podía entender como Dustin, inteligente como era no podía darse cuenta que Stacy es una perra. – Te diré lo mismo que te he dicho durante todo este tiempo: deja de intentarlo. No lo hagas.

Dustin quedo boquiabierto.

\- ¡Eso no es un consejo!

\- No es que quiera echarte mierda, sino que ya sabes como es. ¿Para qué quieres exponerte de nuevo? – pregunto Mike, volviendo a darle un beso en el hombro a su novia y acariciando sus lados con la punta de sus dedos mientras ella volvía a su paleta y a su revista.

\- Quizás cambie de opinión. Mañana es nuestro último baile, mañana es _nuestro_ baile de graduación a fin y al cabo…

\- Y yo no debería estar comiendo esto, quizás no entre en el vestido. – dijo Once, absorta por completo.

Mike y Dustin se miraron entre si y sonrieron.

\- Si, buen punto. – ironizo Dustin. – Me refiero a que todos estos años me ha dicho que no pero tal vez, como mañana es la ultima oportunidad, me diga que si.

\- O tal vez te vuelva a decir que no y te arruine tu propio baile de graduación, ¿has pensado ya en eso? ¿Realmente quieres pasar otro baile disfrutándolo solo a medias por el sabor amargo de otro nuevo rechazo? Dustin, te queremos y te lo hemos dicho cientos de veces, Stacy no es buena para ti.

Ce miro a Mike mientras hablaba y luego a Dustin. Podía sonar extremadamente cruel lo que le había dicho pero ella sabía que su novio tenía razón. Había cosas que Dustin no sabia o no quería ver. A veces se preguntaba si decirle o no que había escuchado a la joven en el baño diciendo lo que _realmente_ opinaba de su amigo pero los muchachos le habían dicho que eso le rompería el corazón.

Finalmente el joven resoplo. – Gracias. – dijo por lo bajo y volvió a acercarse a la ventana.

Ambos jóvenes en el mostrador intercambiaron una mirada, Mike inquisitivo y Once ofreciéndole una leve sonrisita y palmeándole el brazo, diciéndole sin palabras que por más duro que haya parecido, al menos había dicho la verdad.

\- ¡Oh mierda, mierda!

Dustin se acerco corriendo desde la puerta hasta donde estaban sus amigos con el pánico pintado en la cara y, antes que Mike y Ce puedan siquiera preguntar qué pasaba, dos muchachas de su edad se acercaron a la puerta y entraron a RadioShack.

El joven se desespero por parecer casual, tomando una de las revistas que su amiga había comprado haciendo de cuenta que la leía, sin percatarse que la sostenía al revés.

\- Hola. – saludaron Stacy, la muchacha del momento y su amiga mas cercana, Jennifer Hayes.

La muchacha de los sueños de Dustin se quedo mirando los artículos cercanos a la puerta en un claro gesto de que no le interesaba acercarse a donde estaban ellos, con esa misma dulce mirada de asco que le daba a casi todo el mundo y Jennifer suspiró, acercándose al mostrador con una sonrisa mucho mas sincera, tomando un papel de su bolso.

\- Hola muchachos, ¿como están? – saludo animadamente y le dio el papel a Mike. – Perdonen que los interrumpa pero vengo a retirar mi cámara de fotos, la que no disparaba el flash.

Dustin fingió seguir leyendo la revista acercándola a su rostro tanto que podía tocar el centro de la misma con la nariz, Mike simplemente sonrío y asintió, tomando el recibo de Jennifer y yendo a buscar la cámara que la chica había dejado para arreglar la semana anterior y Once miro a la joven rubia un segundo y luego a su amigo y como ésta lo observaba. La muchacha miro a sus compañeros con curiosidad y luego a Stacy, con su tan amigable expresión y volvió su atención al grupo, esta vez centrándose en Once y la revista en sus manos.

\- ¿Buscando ideas para mañana, Jane? – preguntó la joven, ofreciendo una calida sonrisa.

Once se la devolvió, tímida pero sincera y asintió.

\- Yo también me compre varias revistas, en especial porque no se qué me haré en el cabello aun. ¿De que color será tu vestido?

Once miro a los lados, asegurándose que Mike no la oiga. – Negro. – susurro ya que quería sorprenderlo y Jennifer levantó las cejas en una mueca cómplice y picara. Once se sintió halagada y Jennifer le sonrió y volvió su atención a Dustin, mirando la revista que tenia en la mano y dándose cuenta que estaba al revés, pero decidió no mortificarlo.

\- Hola Dustin. – dijo simplemente con una amplia sonrisa que enseñaba todos sus dientes y Once tuvo que parpadear dos veces porque creía estar teniendo visiones.

Dustin asomo su rostro solo apenas para mirarla. – Hola Jennifer, ¿como estas? – saludo cortésmente y luego, sin ser capaz de poderlo ocultar, volvió su cabeza en dirección a Stacy, sacudiendo su mano en forma de saludo y recibiendo de la otra chica una mueca de disgusto horriblemente disfrazada tras una sonrisa fingida, causando que: Once la mire con los ojos entrecerrados, Mike – quien volvía con la cámara – ruede los ojos por la falta de respeto y Jennifer le haga un gesto, regañándola por no tener tacto. La otra muchacha simplemente se sacudió el cabello.

Jennifer resoplo antes de ponerle atención al muchacho que le hacia un recibo de entrega y posteriormente agradeciéndole por dejar su cámara de fotos como nueva. Se volvió a Dustin, aunque le hablaba a los tres.

\- ¿Están emocionados, muchachos? Yo no puedo creer que mañana sea, finalmente, nuestro baile de graduación. – comento con el entusiasmo de una adolescente que había esperado ese momento desde hacia cuatro años. Mike y Ce le devolvían la sonrisa por contagio y una que otra palabra por cortesía, mientras Dustin se cubría con la revista e intentaba mirar a la otra muchacha.

Once no lo podía creer.

\- Jenn, vamos ya que aun necesito pasar por la farmacia. – se quejo Stacy, haciendo muecas de que quería salir de allí, la otra chica suspiro.

\- Bueno, muchachos, lo siento pero estamos de pasada. Buenas noches. – saludo la joven y cuando su mejor amiga se dio la vuelta, Jennifer tomo la revista de Dustin de sus manos y la volteo con gentileza.

No paso desapercibido ni para Mike ni para Ce, la dulzura con la cual le sonrió a su amigo.

\- Nos vemos mañana. – susurro Jennifer y salio de la tienda a encontrarse con su 'simpática' mejor amiga que ya había salido, sin palabra previa.

Luego silencio.

Más silencio.

Y mas silencio hasta que…

\- ¡Oh cielos! – gritaron Mike y Once mirándose entre si con la sorpresa y la claridad evidentes frente a ellos y volviéndose a Dustin, sacudiéndolo. – ¡Le gustas a Jennifer Hayes!

El susodicho se quedo absorto un segundo antes de dejar la revista y sacudir la cabeza, devolviéndosela a su amiga. – ¿De qué están hablando? Jennifer siempre ha sido así conmigo, es muy amigable con todos.

\- ¿Eres ciego o eres estúpido? – pregunto Mike, chasqueando los dedos. – Rayos, has perdido tanto tiempo fijándote en alguien como Stacy que ni siquiera has notado a quien _sí_ le gustabas.

\- Yo lo sospechaba. – comento Once. – Quiero decir, no me sorprende, Jennifer habla siempre bien de ti. Yo solo lo atribuí a que a diferencia de su amiga, ella no tiene hielo en las venas. – comento la chica, riéndose y causando la risa de su novio también aunque no las de su amigo frente a ellos.

\- Oigan, no hablen así de ella. – se quejo Dustin.

A diferencia de otras veces, ni Mike ni Once gruñeron ni se rieron de él, solo rodaron los ojos y suspiraron, sabiendo que hablar de ella con su amigo era como hablarle a una pared. Finalmente el muchacho miro su reloj y decidió que debía irse pronto a retirar el esmoquin que dejo apartado.

\- De acuerdo, será mejor que me vaya. – suspiro, palmeando el hombro de sus amigos. – ¿Ustedes que harán esta noche?

\- Iremos al cine. – contesto Mike, llenando una copia del recibo que le habían dado a su compañera de escuela.

\- Si, íbamos a ver Cementerio de Animales pero como me asustare y Hopper no dejara que Mike se quede esta noche porque mañana tendremos la pijamada en su casa, mejor decidimos ir a ver Campo de Sueños. – contó Once, emocionada por tener su cita.

Dustin abrió la boca para hacer un comentario con respecto a ellos y se los quedo mirando un momento pensando en la ironía de que vayan a ver una película de béisbol, sabiendo que ellos aun se encontraban 'en juego'. Ahí estaban sus amigos que aunque se solían besar y estrujar aun en público, él sabia que a lo máximo que habían llegado había sido a segunda base, aun luego de tanto tiempo.

Pensó en hacerles un chiste al respecto, pensó en si decirles que aprendan algo y que completen el maldito recorrido y tengan sexo de una vez, así le salvaban a él la vergonzosa situación de encontrarlos en un arrumaco especial, como lo había hecho aquella vez.

Decidió no decir nada. Ninguno de ellos lo sabia y él mismo esperaba olvidar esa imagen de Mike con la cara hundida en el pecho de Once mientras ella hacia toda clase de sonidos, cuando se suponía que debían estar preparando limonada para los seis y no llegando a segunda base en el sillón de la casa de Lucas luego de haber pasado una tarde nadando en su piscina; sin embargo existía la enorme posibilidad de que los tres se encontrasen en un tácito acuerdo de jamás tocar el tema.

\- ¡Que se diviertan! – dijo Dustin finalmente, saludando con la mano y retirándose de la tienda.

Mike y Once lo saludaron y, una vez que se aseguraron que no volvería a entrar, la jovencita se acomodo en el mostrador de RadioShack y atrajo a Mike con los brazos y las piernas y el muchacho le sonrió antes de volver a besarse con la voracidad que los había envuelto antes de verse interrumpidos por su inoportuno amigo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Finalmente estoy de vuelta con una nueva historia. Como había dicho antes estaba preparando esta pequeña historia que iba a tener tres partes pero quizás tenga cuatro o cinco, ya que tuve que dividir el primer capitulo en dos. La segunda parte de este primer capitulo vendrá la próxima semana._

 _Se que la_ _ **clasificación 'M'**_ _no tiene sentido ahora… pero lo tendrá luego._

 _Y por favor déjenme_ _ **reviews**_ _si quieren que siga con la historia._

 _ **AVISO**_ _Lectores de_ _ **'Cosas Raras'**_ _: quiero recordarles que una vez termine con esta historia, volveré a escribir en esa serie. De hecho tardé tanto en subir esta nueva historia porque se me ocurrieron nuevos escenarios Mileven para ustedes._

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!_


	2. Cap II

_Stranger Things pertenece a The Duffer Brothers y Netflix._ _No gano dinero con esto._

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

.

 _Cap. II_

 **xx**

Mayo 13, 1989.

Se sentía un estúpido.

Eran las dos de la tarde y ese sábado Mike se encontraba estacionado fuera de la farmacia Keene con las manos en el volante de su Capri, preguntándose por qué le estaba costando tanto simplemente entrar y comprar lo que tenia que comprar.

Ni siquiera sabía si _tenía_ que comprarlo. Esta bien, tampoco es que podía optar por no hacerlo pero el hecho de suponer que _podría_ necesitarlo o darlo por hecho, era lo que mas le pesaba porque creía que darlo como seguro, era pensar de manera demasiado positiva.

Además, y vayamos al caso de que la situación lo amerite y él este listo con el paquetito en la mano. ¿Como lograría encontrarse en ese momento en que iba a necesitarlo? Mas aun, ¿como le explicaría a Once que eso llego a su mano? ¿Lo haría parecer como que él la tomo por algo seguro, la haría sentirse mal?

Porque Mike definitivamente no quería que ella piense así de él. No quería que ella crea que él simplemente asumió que harían el amor por ser la noche de graduación, si llegaban a encontrarse solos y sacaba de su bolsillo el condón que se estaba debatiendo si comprar o no.

\- Comprarlo debes comprarlo porque no puedes hacerlo sin él. – se dijo a si mismo, cerrando los ojos y apretando el volante. – Bueno, como poder si _puedo_ pero no _debería_ hacerlo sin el, pero tampoco tengo que dar por hecho que ella quiera hacerlo aunque ya hayamos hecho otras cosas. Y además, ¿cual debo comprar? – murmuro para sus adentros, y luego soltó otro suspiro frustrado, apretando sus parpados y echando la cabeza hacia atrás contra el respaldo del asiento, gruñendo.

Suspiró. Debería haberle pedido ayuda a Lucas que era el único de ellos que ya lo había hecho pero ya le resultaba horriblemente penoso enfrentarse con eso él mismo, como para precisar ayuda.

Esa mañana Mike llevo a lavar y encerar su Capri de camino a la florería, para comprar el bouquet de flores que debía ponerle a Once en la muñeca como tradición y se había topado con su amigo, que salía de la misma tienda llevando un ramillete de florcitas en una bolsa gemela a la que Mike tenia en su asiento de junto.

Ni siquiera había pensado en lo que en ese instante lo estaba atormentando, y no fue hasta que Lucas hablo que se dio cuenta que él debería hacer lo mismo, cuando el otro muchacho, luego de decirle que Max tampoco le había dicho qué vestiría esa noche y que temía no haber comprado un ramillete de flores del color adecuado; se despidió diciéndole que debía apresurarse porque tenía que comprar condones para esa noche, antes de volver a su casa, dejando a Mike completamente conciente y a la vez condenado.

Condenado tampoco era palabra, sonaba demasiado negativo teniendo en cuenta que su tortura actual estaba ligada a la maravillosa posibilidad de hacer el amor con su novia por primera vez.

Hacer el amor con Once.

Venia soñando con ese momento desde hacia tanto tiempo, venia fantaseando con ello cada vez que se tomaba una ducha al final del día luego de una jornada de besos desde que comenzó su adolescencia, aunque al principio eran simplemente ideas desordenadas y hormonas revueltas mezcladas con el amor que lo dejaba embriagado; no había sido sino hasta después de volver de su entrevista del MIT que ellos habían finalmente comenzado a hacer algo mas que compartir algunos besos. Él sabia que habían llegado a donde se suponía que debían llegar, sabia que si sucedía era normal porque hacia mas de cuatro años que estaban juntos y se amaban con locura pero Mike aun tenia miedo de que Once sienta que la estaba presionando.

\- ¡Wheeler, despierta! – dijo un muchacho, golpeteando la ventanilla.

Mike se sobresalto en el auto y suspiró. – Hola Steve. – susurro el muchacho, bajando el vidrio del auto. Steve se inclino para asomarse dentro pero enseguida salió.

\- Rayos, chico, ¿no te estas cocinando ahí dentro? Sal de ahí, es un horno. – dijo haciendo una mueca y metiendo la mano por la ventanilla, destrabando la puerta del Capri y jalando a Mike de adentro.

El adolescente salio como el otro joven le indico y decidió sacar consigo la bolsa con el bouquet de flores para Once, en caso que se cocinen en el calor encerrado del auto que llevaba al menos veinte minutos estacionado bajo el sol del mediodía. Steve le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro y se apoyo junto a él contra su auto.

\- ¿Que haces por aquí? – pregunto Steve, ofreciéndole al adolescente un trago de su botella de Coca Cola fresca. Mike la acepto pero solo respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Solo pasaba. ¿Que hay de ti?

Steve puso sus manos en sus caderas, mirando al muchacho, al auto que aunque caluroso parecía lustrado y en especial a la bolsa en su mano.

\- Dusty me pidió que venga hoy para ayudarlo a lucir bien para esta noche. – dijo el joven, casi sin poderse creer que el simple pedido de un niño haga que él viaje desde su apartamento en Indianápolis hasta su ciudad natal, a funcionar como apoyo moral de su pequeño amigo.

Mike no pudo evitar reír y Steve no pudo evitar sentirse indignado.

\- ¡Oye, esto es culpa de ustedes, pedazo de mierdas! – se quejo el joven mayor, levantando sus Ray Ban y causando que Mike solo ria aun mas fuerte. Steve chasqueo la lengua. – Tsk, aun me pregunto como es que me quede pegado a todo un grupo de nerds como ustedes.

Él sacudió la cabeza aun entre risas. – Lo siento. – dijo sin sentirse apenado en lo mas mínimo y Steve le dio un golpe amistoso en la cabeza.

\- Ugh, estas sudado. Dime, ¿que hacías dentro del auto bajo el rayo del sol? ¿No deberías estar preparando tus… – gesticulo con la mano al muchacho entero. – Bueno, preparándote para esta noche?

Mike frunció el ceño. – Es en la _noche_ , solo debo darme un baño y vestirme. – apunto el chico como una obviedad. Al fin y al cabo él sabía que eran las chicas quienes llevaban la ardua tarea de tener que encargarse de peinarse, ponerse maquillaje y dar miles de vueltas.

El otro negó. – Bueno, no me refería a eso, quiero decir, ¿que haces que no estas en tu casa o en la casa de tu novia?

Mike suspiro. – Ce tenía que ir a la casa de Joyce porque descubrió que su vestido necesitaba una costura y además me dijo que no podía verla hasta que este completamente lista.

Steve rió. – No es como si fuesen a casarse esta noche. No es mala suerte ver a la novia antes de baile de graduación.

Mike simplemente asintió, mirando hacia delante a la farmacia frente a ellos, sin hacer otro comentario. Si bien Steve tenia razón, él consideraba que esperar ver a su novia, por primera vez, era lo mejor. No se imaginaba teniendo las dudas y los miedos que tenia en ese momento estando junto a ella, no se imaginaba aun estando allí, a él mismo entrando a la maldita tienda.

Steve, sin embargo, y quizás porque ya conocía a esos chicos como la palma de su mano, puso atención en el muchacho junto a él. Si bien Wheeler no era quizás el que mas hablaba del grupo al que él solía llamar 'sus niños' cuando se refería a ellos en la oficina en la ciudad, se consideraba cercano a él como al resto y pudo notar que algo le estaba ocurriendo y creía saber que. No necesito muchas evidencias a decir verdad, solo verlo allí, en el mediodía de una noche tan especial, con el auto limpio, con una bolsa con un bouquet de flores dentro y como los ojos del muchacho rebotaban de a ratos de la farmacia a sus pies y viceversa, que Steve pudo saber perfectamente qué era lo que estaba pasando.

\- Oye. – dijo el joven, palmeando el hombro de Mike. – El sexo en la noche de graduación es perfectamente normal. Es… una tradición, prácticamente.

Mike se sobresalto, mirándolo con la sorpresa y el espanto impresos en sus ojos chocolate. – ¿C-como sabes que yo… Q-quien te dijo..?

Y aunque nadie se lo había dicho, Steve no necesito más evidencias que el sonrojo en el rostro del muchacho y ese espanto tan delatador, para darse cuenta con un poco de sorpresa, que había dado en el clavo.

\- Oh cielos, Wheeler no me digas que esta noche es _la_ noche. – dijo con autentica sorpresa y un poco de diversión. Si bien imaginaba que Mike estaba nervioso por algo relacionado al sexo, no pensó hasta ese momento que el muchacho junto a él y su novia de hacia tantos años, no habían tenido sexo aun. – Wheeler, ¿es esta tu primera vez?

Mike casi se atraganta con su propia lengua, poniéndose tan rojo que Steve tuvo miedo que se desmaye ahí mismo.

\- ¡E-eso no es asunto tuyo!

\- Si, si lo es. – respondió Steve, tan serio como quien daba una opinión política.

Mike seguía pasmado y avergonzado en extremo, levantando sus manos en el aire y abriendo la boca sin saber que decir durante varios segundos.

\- ¿En qué momento mi vida sexual se convirtió en asunto tuyo?

Steve, – maldito sea – resoplo divertido mientras palmeaba su hombro y lo apretaba, con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Por que claramente no tienes idea que hacer y porque, si estas así de nervioso, no tienes con quien hablar de esto mas que conmigo. – replico el joven adulto, callando cualquier protesta del muchacho del rulos.

Mike suspiro, mirándose los pies.

\- Bueno, gracias… creo.

Steve volvió a apretarle el hombro y luego se dedico a mirar al muchacho junto él otro momento antes de sacudir la cabeza, sin poderlo creer.

\- ¿Y como es que aun no ha pasado? ¿Tienes problemas para encontrar un momento a solas o..?

\- No, no es eso. – respondió Mike, mirándole. – Tenemos tiempo a solas, tú sabes, luego de la escuela cuando yo no tengo que ir a la tienda o cuando estamos en mi casa. Eso solo que… No se, hemos avanzado lento.

Steve rió. – ¡Ya lo creo! Hace mas de cuatro años que están juntos y en unos meses te iras a un millón de kilómetros de distancia a estudiar.

Mike lo miro casi con odio. – No me refiero a eso. No me refería a que ella o yo somos lentos. Lo que quiero decir es que, lo pasamos tan bien juntos que ya nos sentimos completos, ¿entiendes? Yo estoy con ella y ya mi día es perfecto. No necesito hacer cosas para mejorarlo.

Steve se sintió un poco inmaduro al escuchar ese nivel de amor y complicidad que unía a Wheeler con la niña Superman (como él solía llamarle).

\- Y no es que quiera apresurarla a hacerlo, o que ya no me baste besarla simplemente. Es solo que, tú sabes. Me iré y…

\- Quieres llevarte un buen recuerdo. – dijo Steve, creyendo que era eso.

\- ¡No! Once y yo no vamos a terminar solo porque iré a la universidad, tonto. No es por eso. Es que… – Mike se mordió el labio y miro hacia el suelo, sin poder encontrar las palabras que necesitaba. – Yo solo no quiero que ella crea que la estoy apresurando, no quiero presionarla.

\- Mi amigo, tranquilízate. – dijo Steve, ofreciéndole unas palmadas en la espalda notando lo fácil que Mike podía comenzar a entrar en pánico.

Era bastante irónico, de hecho. Para las cosas serias como luchar contra monstruos de otra dimensión con tal de ayudar a aquella muchacha, él se sentía valiente como nadie, y para hacerle el amor la chica en cuestión, se asustaba de solo pensarlo.

\- ¿Han hablado sobre el sexo ya?

Mike asintió, recordando y contándole a Steve sobre aquella vez que hablaron sobre estar listos en algún momento, que hablaron de sus miedos. No menciono el disparador de esa conversación porque Steve no necesitaba saber las fotos que Nancy se dejaba tomar.

\- De acuerdo. Y más allá de haber hablado de eso, ¿han hecho algo más? – pregunto Steve, ya casi presintiendo el exabrupto que daría Mike por preguntar algo así.

Mike, sin embargo, lo sorprendió al sonreír y asentir. – Si, hemos hecho cosas. – dijo mirando el suelo, con esa delatadora sonrisa de que, sea lo que sea que hacían, lo sabían hacer muy bien.

Steve asintió, sonriéndole. – Ese es mi muchacho. – le felicito, golpeando su hombro animadamente. – Y… ¿como va eso?

El muchacho volvió a sonrojarse pero volvió a contestarle. Al fin y al cabo, si no hablaba con Steve, ¿con quien iba a hablarlo?

\- Bien. Osea, no hemos hecho _todo_. Empezamos hace un año a tocarnos un poco pero hace poco, cuando salimos con el auto hemos comenzado a, ehm, tu sabes a hacer _eso_ pero sin hacerlo…

\- Rascar, follar en seco. – interrumpió Steve, sin poder ocultar ni su sorpresa ni las ganas de romperse de risa por las cosas que estaba escuchando. Mike se tapo los oídos con los brazos, escandalizado.

\- ¡Idiota! ¿Es necesario que lo digas así?

\- Pero es eso, ¿o no?

Mike lo odio de nuevo antes de suspirar y responderle. – Si, eso. Eso hemos hecho.

El joven se cruzo de brazos y se encogió de hombros, mirando al muchacho. – Y entonces si han llegado tan lejos, ¿que es lo que te preocupa, hermano? Digo, ella es tu novia desde hace cien años más o menos. Han llegado no a tercera base pero casi, ya han hablado sobre el tema. Maldición, ustedes están enamorados, habría que ser estúpido para no darse cuenta. ¿Que es lo que te asusta, entonces?

Mike se encogió de hombros también y Steve suspiró, viendo al muchacho tan perdido que le daba pena. Se quedo en silencio un momento, observándolo. Ahora que le prestaba más atención, noto que por el borde del cuello de la camiseta, Mike tenía una marca bastante fuerte en el cuello, seguramente causada por Once en uno de esos momentos de los que le había hablado. Luego observo la bolsa en la mano de Mike y la tomo, mirando el bouquet de flores rojas que compro para ponerle a su novia en la muñeca.

\- ¿Vestido rojo? Sexy.

Mike no lo estaba escuchando. Aun seguía pensando en el por que de su nerviosismo, en el por que de no saber que responderle a Steve cuando le preguntaba qué era lo que le preocupaba. Él sabia que era absurdo tener ese mismo temor después de tanto tiempo, y a la vez lo mareaba otra sensación que le causaba sentimientos encontrados, porque Mike tenia miedo que cuando se vaya a la universidad, Ce se arrepienta de haberle dado su primera vez en caso de que realmente lleguen a hacerlo antes de que él se vaya y, a la vez, se moría de ganas de hacerlo. No quería irse sin haber estado con su novia de la forma mas intima que podía existir, no quería tampoco solo hacerlo porque en unos meses partiría a la universidad. Y no era simplemente deseo sexual, – había mucho de eso, _oh si_ – pero no era simplemente tener sexo. Mike quería hacer el amor con Once porque realmente era llevar a la parte práctica el amor que se tenían. Quería hacerla llegar a gemir su nombre, quería hacerla sentir mas hermosa que nunca. Quería hundirse en lo profundo de su ser, que ella se abra solo para él y sentirse el muchacho mas afortunado de la tierra por tener el privilegio de llegar al cielo entre sus piernas.

Mike quería hacer el amor con su novia antes de irse a la universidad porque quería que se marquen mutuamente como si fuesen la propiedad del otro, quería llegar hasta lo mas hondo para que cuando este lejos, ella nunca tenga ese miedo de que él no piense en ella. Para que Once jamás dude de que él, estando lejos o cerca, será siempre de ella, contando los días para volver a verla y para volver a fundirse en una cercanía que esperaron años por tener y que, quizás, pase esa noche por primera vez, abriendo un nuevo futuro que los tendría aun mas unidos por el resto de sus vidas.

No era que él hubiese planeado que esa noche deba pasar, no lo habían hablado tampoco y no buscaba ser un cliché de película de amor, pero no imaginaba una noche mas apropiada para ella, a quien tanto le gustaban esas situaciones de telenovelas.

\- Wheeler… – llamo Steve, con la bolsa del bouquet de flores en la mano. – ¿Usara un vestido rojo?

Mike parpadeo. – Ah no, no lo se en realidad. Me dijo que era una sorpresa, que elija el bouquet que quiera.

Steve asintió sin mucho más que decir y le devolvió la bolsa a Mike. Le dedico otra mirada mientras el muchacho volvía a tomar la bolsa y volviendo la mirada a la farmacia. Fue ahí cuando Steve comprendió la lucha de Mike.

Lo jalo de la camiseta, haciendo que vaya con él.

\- Ven, idiota, ya sea que tengas o no sexo con tu novia, necesitas comprar condones y no desmayarte en el proceso. ¿Sabes como ponerte uno?

Mike se encontró siendo arrastrado por Steve Harrington dentro de una farmacia en un vuelco de eventos a comprar condones como si fuese la situación más normal del universo.

\- Eh si, si lo vimos en la escuela. – dijo, en su tono de voz le estaba suplicando que _por favor_ no quiera explicárselo porque estaba seguro que jamás podría volver a mirarlo a la cara.

Steve agradeció lo mismo por dentro. Aunque hayan pasado algunos años, aunque Mike sea otro de 'sus niños' de los que tanto hablaba en su trabajo, no era quizás lo mas cómodo del mundo explicarle al hermano menor de su ex novia, como envolverse el 'amiguito'.

\- Gracias a Dios.

 **xx**

Si había algo que no debía sorprenderle a Mike a esta altura de la vida, era el cambio de escenarios que podía tener su propio día y de lo rápido en lo cual se podía ver él mismo, haciendo cosas que habrían resultado increíbles de imaginar.

Cosas como, por ejemplo, estar caminando por la farmacia sosteniendo una canastilla mientras compraba condones con Steve Harrington como guía.

\- Bien, como no tienes ni idea de lo que vas a hacer, al menos deber cuidarte mientras lo descubres. – comentaba Steve caminado frente a él y parando frente a una bella y colorida sección dedicada al placer. – ¡He aquí, mi amigo, el mundo del látex!

Mike cerró los ojos de vergüenza.

\- ¿Es necesario que lo grites? – pregunto, regañándolo.

\- Si. – respondió Steve jalando a Mike de la camiseta y poniéndolo frente al estante.

\- Aun no entiendo por que necesitamos una canastilla. ¿Cuantos condones crees que voy a usar en una sola vez? – pregunto el muchacho, mientras Steve no le prestaba atención en lo mas mínimo.

El joven, sin embargo, si lo estaba escuchando solo que había decidido que si debían avanzar en el tema que lo acogía, debía ignorar las idioteces del muchachito.

\- No vas a comprar un condón por vez, Wheeler. – dijo Steve, con bastante lógica de hecho. Frente a ellos entre las cajas de colores, muchas marcas tenían una caja larga adjunta al paquete de diez condones, donde podían comprar los artículos de forma individual. Ideal para aquellos que deciden ir probando distintos tipos. – Bien, lo primero que debes saber es que no todos los condones son iguales.

Mike asintió. De todas formas, no ganaba nada con sonrojarse hasta llegar a desmayarse.

Steve tomo un paquete transparente de un condón blanco, hasta ahora el único que Mike conocía. Lo habían usado en educación sexual unos años atrás.

\- Este es el condón clásico. Es seguro, si, pero no tiene nada mas que ofrecer. Si bien puedes sentir con este pequeño muchacho en tu amigo, necesitas también llevar lubricantes porque no esta lubricado y necesitas la lubricación.

\- Te gusta decir 'lubricación', ¿no es cierto?

Steve rió y le dio el paquetito para que lo vea.

Mike lo tomo, notando un poco de aceite en su interior. – Pero tiene lubricante, mira. – le enseño y Steve negó, quitándoselo de mano y devolviéndolo a su caja.

\- No no, el aceite y el lubricante no son lo mismo, Wheeler. – dijo Steve, tomando una botellita de lubricante intimo y otra de aceite, enseñándole ambas. – El aceite, aunque es resbaloso y facilita que entres donde debas entrar, luego de un rato hace que el condón se te pueda romper.

Mike abrió los ojos como platos. – ¿Justo en ese momento?

\- Si y aun si lo notas antes de llegar al orgasmo, aun si tu cerebro puede llegar a pensar en algo que no sea en el momento en que estas dentro de tu novia, créeme que es casi imposible parar solo para cambiarte el maldito condón. – le explico y dejo la botella de aceite a un lado. – Así que lubricante a base de agua o silicona, siempre. Es más resbaloso, no mancha, no hace olor y es el mejor amigo del amiguito que traes colgando.- dijo Steve, poniendo el artículo en la canastilla y Mike sintió ganas de golpearlo.

\- Ugh, ¿es necesario que hables así? – pregunto, incomodo como nunca.

\- Si. – volvió a responder Steve, enseñándole ahora dos condones diferentes. – También tienes de estos. Este que tengo aquí es látex, simple común, lubricado por fuera y por dentro, fino y confiable. De estos es mejor siempre tener algunos a mano. – dijo arrojando varios en la canasta. – Y estos otros, si puedes ver, tiene unos puntitos y unos dibujos, ¿lo puedes ver?

Mike tomo el paquetito en la mano, viendo ese anillo color blanco y en el centro pudo distinguir el patrón que hacían varias hileras de puntitos como Steve haba dicho.

\- No es para que tu pene se vea bonito. – aclaró el joven, viendo la confusión en los ojos de Mike. – Eso dibujos son relieve que se expande a lo largo de toda tu longitud para que, cuando te estas moviendo, ese relieve le cause a ella aun mas placer.

El muchacho hizo una mueca de curiosidad y asintió, encontrándolo bastante curioso y divertido de probar.

\- De todas formas si es la primera vez, no lo uses hasta más adelante. La fricción con ese relieve puede molestarle a tu novia siendo que aun deberá acostumbrarse a ti, así que deja los dibujos peneanos para más adelante. – concluyo Steve.

Mike lo odio, de nuevo. – Me estas avergonzando, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Steve no pudo – ni quiso – ocultar su risa. – Si lo se, lo estoy pasando genial.

Mike rodó los ojos.

\- Mira, esto es poliuretano. ¿Eres alérgico al látex o ella lo es? – pregunto el joven y ante la incertidumbre de Mike, procedió a explicar. – Esto es poliuretano, no es látex. Es igual de fino, igual de seguro que el látex. En el remoto caso que alguno de ustedes no pueda usar los otros condones, deberás comprar estos.

Se los dio al muchacho que siguió llenando la canastilla. Mike miro entonces mientras Steve seguía buscando algunas marcas en especial, siendo que él evidentemente había probado todo lo que salía. Se maravillo viendo todas las variedades, los tamaños, los colores, los…

\- Oye, este me gust… _¡Ouch!_ – se quejo Mike cuando Steve le golpeo la mano, mientras él tomaba una caja de condones color negro con verde fluorescente, con el logo de Star Wars.

\- No no, no dejare que te portes como un maldito nerd en tu primera vez. Ya tu novia te ha visto jugar con sables luminosos en Halloween, no es necesario que ella deba jugar con el tuyo también.

El muchacho rodó los ojos y a regañadientes dejo el condón de Star Wars, prometiéndose comprarlo en algún otro momento aunque, Steve quizás tenia razón. Si alguna vez se veía su erección brillando en la oscuridad, lo más posible es que comience a jugar con su sable en lugar de usarlo para disfrutar.

\- ¿Que significa 'piel de cordero'? – pregunto el muchacho tomando una caja, curioseando.

\- Exactamente lo que lees. Antes los condones estaban hechos de intestinos de animales, ahora, como el poliuretano, hay también estos condones de piel de cordero para los alérgicos al látex.

Mike arrugo la nariz. – Ew.

\- Lo se. – rió Steve.

Mientras el joven parecía seguir buscando unos condones en particular, Mike comenzó a mirarlos todos y darse cuenta que aunque este muy mortificado con las enseñanzas del joven frente a él, realmente le estaba agradecido por ayudarlo. Hasta donde él sabía, solo debía comprar un condón pero seguramente habría entrado en pánico si se encontraba con todas estas variedades y no tenia a quien acudir, porque _jamás_ se le ocurriría pedirle ayuda al señor Keene, quien conocía a su madre.

\- Condones espermicidas. – leyó Mike pero Steve le dijo que se mantenga alejados de ellos, que la mayoría tenia reacción alérgica al gel especial que traía. Le hizo caso y siguió mirando, hasta encontrar un paquete enorme con un condón que solo podría usar un caballo. – ¿¡Quien lo tiene así!?

Steve lo miró y le golpeo la cabeza. – ¿No sabes leer, idiota? Mira, es un condón femenino.

\- … ¿Eh?

\- No te preocupes, no lo lleves. Parece la trompa desinflada de un elefante y además es muy incomodo para ambos. Mira, aquí tienes varios condones divertidos. – dijo tirando en la canastilla una serie de paquetitos con condones de diversos colores.

\- ¿Por qué el arco iris?

\- Sabor, mi amigo. Frutilla, mora, menta, sandia, naranja… – dijo con una sonrisa de lado. – A veces es bueno que tengan un incentivo. – dijo guiñando un ojo y volviéndose a buscar mas.

Mike se puso rojo como una manzana. – Dios mío.

\- Raza luego, Wheeler. Mira, estos te quería enseñar. – le dijo el joven, llevando una caja con condones que decían 'frío y caliente'. – Estos son tus peores enemigos, jamás en tu vida los uses.

\- ¿Y para qué..?

\- Porque no quiero que te pase lo que a mi. Yo no se a quien se le ocurrió que tener la sensación de frío y de calor es divertido. Tiene un gel caliente por dentro que te hace sentir que tienes el pene prendido fuego y por fuera un gel frío, que según lo que las muchachas me han dicho, se siente como si se estuviesen jodiendo una paleta de helado. Así que así como lo ves… – dijo Steve, sacudiendo la cajita frente a ellos, devolviéndola al estante. – … Así ya no lo ves.

Si, definitivamente gracias a Steve por estar ayudándole. Él sin duda habría comprado algo así de estupido.

\- Y finalmente, Wheeler, el grial del sexo seguro. Los Troyanos extrafinos. – le dijo poniendo por primera vez dos cajas enteras de condones en la canastilla. – Así como dije son tan finos que parece que no estas usando _nada_. Vienen lubricados en ambas partes, son resistentes, no se rompen y se ajustan perfectamente. Si hoy haces algo con tu novia, te recomiendo estos.

Mike tomo la caja y asintió, leyendo las instrucciones mientras su antiguo niñero contra monstruos de otras dimensiones, le daba toda una cátedra sobre el placer y la protección.

\- De acuerdo. – susurro el joven y miro a Steve, ahora acercándose a el, esta vez con una afeitadora en la mano.

\- Ten. Estoy seguro que lo necesitas. – dijo Steve con una media sonrisa, lanzando la maquinita en la canasta.

Mike frunció el ceño, pasándose una mano por la cara, luciendo claramente confundido.

\- Pero yo no tengo barba. – le dijo caminando tras de él, camino a la caja registradora y no hizo falta mas que la mirada que le dio Steve cuando se levanto sus Ray-Ban y paso sus ojos por Mike entero.

El muchacho comprendió al fin. – _Oh_ …

 **xx**

Luego de pagar por una cantidad de condones que en su vida creyó que estaría comprando para su primera vez y luego de ignorar olímpicamente la mirada curiosa del señor Keene cuando ambos muchachos llegaron con tanta protección en sus manos; Steve y Mike salieron juntos de la farmacia hasta llegar al auto del adolescente.

\- De acuerdo, Wheeler, mi misión ha concluido. Debo irme, prometí visitar a mis padres antes de ir a ayudar a Dusty. – dijo el joven palmeando el brazo de Mike y encarando a su propio auto.

Mike asintió y le sonrió, a pesar de la cantidad de colores que lo hizo sonrojarse y del recorrido preventivo del mundo látex, estaba realmente agradecido por la ayuda.

\- Oye Steve. – llamo Mike y el joven se volteo a él. Le sonrió. – Gracias por ayudarme, no lo olvidare.

El otro le devolvió la sonrisa. – Esta noche trata de no pensar en mí mientras te los pones. – bromeo y automáticamente la cara de Mike se puso seria, causando que él ria. – ¡Buena suerte!

\- ¡Jódete! – grito Mike, aunque se estaba riendo, sin poderlo evitar.

\- No, tú jode. Te lo suplico. – grito el otro y subió a su auto.

Mike negó simplemente y volvió a su Capri, una bolsa con un bouquet de flores en una mano, una bolsa llena de condones en otra y una noche prometedora frente a él.

Aun si esa noche no se daba el sexo, el solo pensar en su novia en el vestido misterioso, caminando hacia él cuando vaya a buscarla esa noche, llenaban a Mike de una confianza aun mayor y de la seguridad que, hagan o no el amor, esa noche seria una velada maravillosa.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 _No se como paso esto xD_

 _Por favor, si leen, dejen un comentario porque los NECESITO… a menos que no quieran el tercer capitulo._


	3. Cap III

_Stranger Things pertenece a The Duffer Brothers y Netflix._ _No gano dinero con esto._

 **OoOoOoOoO**

.

 _Cap III._

 **xx**

Mayo 13, 1989 – en la cabaña –.

Esa mañana, cerca de las 10 am, Once se despertó en la cabaña a un horario diferente a como solía despertarse los fines de semana.

Empezando porque era mas temprano, ya que los sábados y los domingos se despertaba cerca del mediodía para recuperarse del cansancio que era despertarse a las 6 am. todos los días para ir a la escuela, lo cual le parecía completamente inhumano. Las únicas veces que siendo fin de semana ella se despertaba mas temprano, era cuando Mike iba a la cabaña para desayunar juntos lo cual le parecía romántico en extremo o esas pocas veces en las que Hopper le había permitido quedarse a dormir. Al principio, siendo que esas ocasionales y afortunadas pijamadas comenzaron a ocurrir cuando tenían casi quince años, Hopper les tenía terminantemente prohibido dormir juntos, por lo cual Mike permanecía en el sillón y Once en su habitación, pero luego de aquella vez que los descubrió durmiendo juntos (pero sin romper su regla), su padre les permitió compartir habitación y hasta la cama, siempre y cuando dejasen la puerta abierta.

Por supuesto no podían hacer nada siendo que eran presa fácil para ser descubiertos, aun antes de empezar a acariciarse como venían haciendo desde hacia un año, pero eran esos días en los que Mike se quedaba en la cabaña que Once por naturaleza se despertaba mas temprano porque así, podía disfrutar mas de su novio. Podía quedarse varios minutos mirándolo mientras dormía, podía admirar sin ningún decoro la forma en que su boca quedaba a penas abierta dejando ver un poco de esos dientes grandes y perfectos detrás de los labios más dulces que no se cansaba de besar. Disfrutaba apoyarse en un brazo, una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras veía que él estaba soñando con algo por la forma en que se movían sus parpados y cómo adoraba cuando en los extremos de su boca se quería asomar una sonrisa y hablaba entre sueños, llamándola. Esas mañanas sin dudas valían que Once se despertara al amanecer si era necesario, mientras pueda admirar a Mike sin ningún tapujo, sin pena y con completa libertad.

Claramente ese día _no_ era el caso.

Cuando se sentó en la cama se froto la cabeza intentando despertarse del todo porque sabia que si se quedaba acostada un poco mas, volvería a dormirse y se atrasaría en todo lo que debía hacer. Se puso a pensar en el sueño que tuvo, en las manos sobre su cuerpo que aun podía sentir, en sus labios recorriéndola entera, en sus ojos chocolate devorándola y a la vez adorándola, admirándola como si estuviese hecha de algún material precioso, como si estuviese hecha de oro. Sentía aun el escozor entre sus piernas mezclado con un placer nuevo, el recuerdo de haberle sentido dentro y suspiro sabiendo que solo había sido un sueño.

\- No puedo soportarlo más. – susurro para si misma.

Y era cierto, ya no podía seguir con esos sueños, ya no podía quedarse queriendo más de él. Lo necesitaba _entero_ , lo venia necesitando hacia tiempo y aunque sabia que él sentía lo mismo, no sabia como lograr que suceda y que él entienda que estaba lista para tener sexo. Suspiro de nuevo llevándose una mano a su cuello y a su hombro, descontracturando mientras movía la cabeza hasta que sintió un espacio sensible en su piel y aun antes de verlo en el espejo supo que Mike le había dejado una marca la noche anterior.

Sonrió al recordar ese nuevo roce de intimidad que venían probando desde hacia unas semanas y que se había repetido la noche anterior en su auto, Mike haciendo maravillas con sus dedos mientras ella se movía encima suyo dándole la fricción que tanto le gustaba. Sus dedos entre los bucles de su novio mientras él devoraba de esa forma animal su cuello y ella suspiraba y, aunque sabia que iba a dejarle una marca que su vestido de fiesta no podría tapar, era imposible pedirle que se detuviera cuando los dedos de su novio le estaban haciendo ver las estrellas.

Se levanto finalmente de la cama y tomo el espejo del cajón de su mesa de noche para comprobar que la marca de Mike ya estaba de un fuerte tono malva. Muy sexy, en eso estaba de acuerdo, pero requeriría mucha base de maquillaje para taparlo y que Hopper no muera al verlo.

\- ¿Ce, estas despierta? – pregunto una voz del otro lado de la puerta de su habitación, golpeando con suavidad en ella y haciendo que la joven se sobresaltara.

Arrugo el entrecejo aunque no por aversión, sino por simple sorpresa, abriendo la puerta mientras un bostezó cubrió el inicial saludo de buenos días.

\- Bu _oahh_ … Buen día, Will. – dijo sonriendo, frotándose un ojo con la palma de su mano y acercándose a su amigo rodeándolo brevemente en un pequeño abrazo. – ¿Que haces aquí?

No se pregunto por qué el muchacho estaba dentro de la cabaña porque seguramente había entrado con la copia de llaves que Joyce tenia en caso de emergencias.

Ce miro alrededor de la sala, ya saliendo de la habitación sin calzar y con la pijama puesta, notando que Hopper no estaba y tampoco el desayuno que solía dejar preparando cuando él debía irse antes que despertara. La cabaña estaba calida pero no demasiado, aun era temprano y la luz del sol filtrada en pequeños rayos la llamaban a despertarse a su tiempo, sin apuro.

Will le sonrió, ya más que acostumbrado a verla así. Fueron años de noches de pijamas con su grupo ya con las muchachas formando parte de el y además, porque dentro de algunos meses ella se mudaría a la casa cuando Hopper se case con su madre.

\- Vine a buscarte. Mi madre me dijo que debías venir como al mediodía para ayudarte con el vestido y a prepararte, pero Hopper llamo y dijo que debía irse mas temprano y que necesitaba que alguien pase por ti. – explico. – Mamá me dijo que vengas ahora si quieres y desayunas con nosotros y ya nos quedamos juntos hasta la noche.

Evidentemente Hopper no se había ido hacia mucho tiempo porque la cafetera aun tenía café caliente en ella. Tomo el vaso térmico violeta que Mike le regalo cuando volvió de su entrevista en MIT, llenándolo del café restante que había quedado hecho mientras escuchaba a Will.

\- Ten. – le ofreció ya que, como había ido a buscarla para que desayunaran en familia, imagino que aun estaba con el estomago vacío y además, se notaba que lo necesitaba. – ¿Volviste muy tarde de tu turno anoche?

El joven asintió, tomando un sorbo de café y jugando con las llaves del auto.

\- Quería cubrir el turno de hoy y el de mañana, así me quedaba el fin de semana libre. – dijo y luego tomo otro poco, disfrutando el sabor amargo y puro de una bebida que nunca creyó que amaría cuando era solo un niño.

Once iba a llamarle la atención por trabajar más horas de las que debía pero de saber que el muchacho descansaría hasta el lunes, eso la reconforto. Era una unión especial la que tenia con Will, sin duda causada por el destino y los eventos que hicieron que sus caminos se crucen, que ella haya sido una pieza clave en la peor semana de la vida de Will – que a la vez fue la mejor semana para ella –, y que luego de tantos eventos, luego de estar conectados sin saberlo, luego de un año de aislamiento y de otra semana de peligros y de sufrimiento, finalmente pudo conocerlo para vivir en el mismo plano, la misma vida, con los mismos amigos. Y muy pronto con la misma familia.

Will seria su hermano a fin de año cuando Hopper y Joyce se casen pero, la verdad, es que era su hermano desde hacia varios años.

\- ¿Vamos? – pregunto el muchacho sacándola de sus pensamientos, con una sonrisa. – ¿Tienes todo listo? Mamá dijo que solo traigas las cosas, que te duches allí.

Once asintió y le indico que la espere mientras ella iba al baño a hacer sus necesidades matutinas y lavarse los dientes. Mientras Will quedaba en la sala, esperándola y mientras ella hacia sus cosas, en el baño pudo ver con mejor luz la marca que Mike le dejo en cuello. Si ponía atención podía ver algunas rayitas muy pequeñas, sin duda una marca de sus dientes y lejos de molestarse, solo la hicieron pensar aun más en el sueño que tuvo. Le encantaba cuando se apoderaba de su cuello, sentir su respiración contra su piel mientras la besaba en ese punto tan erótico de su cuerpo y ella se estiraba para hacerle mas espacio y que la devore entera, a sus anchas y placer.

Cuando salio del baño y se vistió con el mismo pantalón corto rosado y una camiseta blanca clásica para ocultar un poco la marca, comenzó a guardar el maquillaje que debía usar, su muda de ropa interior, un perfume y la ropa que debía cambiarse al día siguiente porque iban todos a pasar la noche en una especie de pijamada post-graduación en la casa de Mike. Sus padres viajaban a Michigan a visitar a los padres de Ted, dejándoles la casa sola para festejar.

\- ¿Te ayudo con algo, Ce? – pregunto Will desde la sala. Si bien él nunca fue impaciente, sí tenia hambre.

\- Si quieres lleva mi vestido y la caja esa de zapatos al auto, Will. Ya casi estoy lista. – comento la muchacha y el joven tomo la bolsa con el vestido de noche.

\- ¿Puedo? – pregunto, sintiéndose curioso por el vestido misterioso. Ella asintió y Will abrió el zipper de la bolsa y observo lo que ella usaría esa noche y el por qué había guardado el misterio tan celosamente. – Wow, Mike se morirá en cuanto te vea. Eso, o nos echara a todos de su casa y te tendrá solo para él.

Ce sonrió mientras seguía guardando las cosas en su bolso y una toalla porque no le gustaban las toallas de Joyce, – eran naranjas y ella odiaba ese color – y algunas cosas mas para poder prepararse esa tarde tranquilamente como lo haría si se quedaba en la cabaña y luego para el día siguiente, porque no volvería a su casa hasta el domingo en la mañana y no se quedaría usando su vestido de graduación todo el tiempo. Aunque, según lo que Will dijo, esperaba no tener que usar nada si eso significaba hacer el amor con Mike.

 **xx**

Ya en el auto, Will conduciendo con el vaso térmico con café y Ce a su lado buscado algún programa de radio que le diga la temperatura de esa mañana, se dejo estar tranquilamente disfrutando la brisa que entraba por la ventanilla, mirando el paisaje alrededor y sabiendo el día que era.

Su baile de graduación.

Después de haber visto tantos bailes como esos en la televisión en todas sus novelas, ella comprendió que el baile de su último año de escuela era el más importante y el más bello de todos, quizás porque justamente era de ellos. Ese encanto de que sea un baile de despedida, el último momento que se vestiría de gala con sus amigos porque, si bien ya habían ido a otros bailes desde el baile de invierno, este era especial. La noche perfecta, la noche que coronaria la etapa mas hermosa de su vida en los cuatro años que había vivido como una persona libre y normal, teniendo a sus amigos, a su novio, a su padre y que ese año tendría una nueva mamá, aunque Joyce lo era desde que la conoció aquella noche que se metió en la bañera.

Mientras el aire fresco le acariciaba el rostro y Will seguía bebiendo el café de a sorbos haciendo algún que otro comentario aislado, siendo que ambos aun estaban despertando, Once lo miro por un momento y creyó sentir que el estaba experimentando algo parecido. Si, estaban unidos, porque si él no hubiese desaparecido ella no habría sido rescatada por los muchachos en el bosque y, a su vez, si ella no lo habría rescatado, él no estaría de vuelta para finalmente seguir viviendo su vida.

\- ¿Que pasa Ce? – pregunto Will, mirándola de reojo aunque no despegaba la vista del camino.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. – Pensaba en ti. En todos en realidad pero en ti también, en este día, en la vida, en la noche que nos espera. En como todo se dio para que pronto nuestros padres se casen, en como a ti te pasaron cosas malas para que yo tenga esta vida y que luego cuando volviste a estar en peligro yo regrese. En lo que significo conocernos.

Susurro la joven con una sonrisa y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su futuro hermano. Will sonrió.

\- Quien diría que yo fui el ultimo en conocerte y al final, seremos de la misma familia. – dijo Will con una gran sonrisa. – Bueno luego también se unirá Mike, me imagino.

Once sonrió ante la mención de Mike, su novio, el amor de su vida.

\- Si, algún día.

Porque _sabia_ que así seria, porque así como ella estaba unida a Will por eventos que según el mundo solo sucedían en películas o cómics, estos eran tan reales como el auto en que estaban andando; también así sabia que su vinculo con Mike existía desde hacia mucho tiempo, quizás desde que nacieron.

Mike le había hablado de eso una vez mientras estaban haciendo un trabajo de filosofía y de literatura y se habían topado con una leyenda japonesa que hablaba de las personas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas. El hilo del destino, hilo rojo del destino creía que era. Esta leyenda decía que pase lo que pase, vivas donde vivas, las personas que tenían el otro extremo del hilo rojo eran aquellas que, de una forma u otra, se encontrarían a pesar de cualquier obstáculo porque habían nacido para estar juntas.

Once se miro el dedo índice de su mano y se imagino el metafórico hilo rojo alrededor de su dedo y al otro extremo del mismo, la mano de Mike, _suyo_ desde los pies hasta los cabellos.

Sonrió.

De pronto se puso a pensar en todo lo que venia sintiendo, en todo lo que ellos crecieron y lo que les esperaba en el futuro. Mike partiría en Septiembre a la universidad y aunque Once sabia que seguirían juntos aunque con cientos de kilómetros en el medio, aunque él la llamaría por teléfono para seguirse teniendo sin importar lo lejos que puedan estar; por cada día que recordaba que pronto partiría para no verlo durante meses, ella se largaba a llorar. No lo quería hacer sentir mal pero a penas si podía pasar mas de diez horas sin darle un beso, ¿como pasaría meses sin tenerlo en sus brazos con sus labios en los suyos, rodeándolo del cuello? Tomando sus rulos entre sus dedos o – suspiro – como el solía masajearle el cabello a ella cuando tomaban una sienta. ¿Como estar sin sentir esa nueva intimidad que venían experimentando? ¿Como resistir la urgencia que le quemaba entre las piernas cuando Mike le acercaba sus dedos y le marcaba la piel a besos?

No era solo porque él se iría a la universidad, no era porque tuviese miedo de que si no lo hacían él se buscaría a alguien mas. Porque Once sabia cuan segura como que necesitaba aire en sus pulmones para vivir, que Mike estaba tan enamorado de ella como ella de él. Once quería llegar a toda la meta, quería sentirlo en lo profundo de su ser. Ya no toleraba los sueños que tenia que eran prueba de la necesidad física que sentía por su novio, ya no toleraba experimentar el ardor y el placer de sentirlo moviéndose en su interior como producto de su imaginación, ya que aun no lo habían hecho. Quería _vivirlo_ , quería finalmente tener sexo y más que querer era necesitarlo.

Marcarlo para siempre, poner su huella en él dándole su mayor obsequio y entregándose entera. Porque su alma la tenia desde que algún ser mayor o una leyenda japonesa unió los lados de un hilo en sus dedos.

Porque su alma era suya desde que nació.

Porque su corazón se lo gano desde que lo vio por primera vez.

Y ahora ya no podía esperar más. Once quería entregarse también en cuerpo.

\- Quiero tener sexo con Mike esta noche. – dijo Once abruptamente y Will escupió el café que acababa de tomar.

\- ¡Oh cielos! – se quejo Will, mas para sí mismo por haber manchado el auto hasta el parabrisas, tomando a tientas un trapo que tenia a mano para cuando había niebla y se detuvo un momento al costado de la calle para limpiar el café derramado y para limpiarse él mismo también.

Once le miro con una sonrisita. – Lo siento. – dijo aunque sentía mas gracia que pena.

Will sonrió. – No, esta bien, fue solo la sorpresa. – contesto el muchacho, secando el tablero pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al sentir la mirada expectante sobre él, quizás esperando que responda algo, lo que sea. – Así que… Quieres hacer eso con Mike.

Once asintió.

\- Y… - se aclaro la garganta, súbitamente seca quizás porque sentía un poco (mucho) de vergüenza. No eran cosas que él estaba acostumbrado a hablar, si bien tenia una relación con sus amigos de confianza total en la cual se contaban _todo_ y en _todos_ podían confiar, – él mismo se abrió con ellos al confesar su orientación sexual y recibió mas apoyo del que creyó posible –; no era muy bueno para hablar de intimidades que sean llevadas a la parte práctica. Menos aun con una hermana. – Y, uhm, ¿quieres hablar de eso?

Once volvió a asentir, esta vez la sonrisa que retenía por el desastre hecho con el café estaba borrada por una expresión que lo confundió aun más. Se la notaba nerviosa, expectante y asustada. Suspiro, realmente hubiese preferido que hable de eso con su madre o con Max. Corrió el auto un poco mas al costado de la carretera, si bien estaban cerca de la casa y no había mucho transito por ese lugar, era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Tomo aire finalmente y la miro un momento, sin saber que decir.

\- Bueno, supongo que ahora entiendo un poco más por qué no pueden controlarse cuando se la pasan besándose por todas partes. – dijo Will en un desesperado intento por romper la tensión y el hielo. Funcionó, ella se rió y él también lo hizo.

\- ¿Se nota mucho verdad? – pregunto Ce aunque sabia la respuesta.

Will asintió de todas maneras, ambos sentados de lado. – Ce, disculpa que te lo pregunte así pero, ¿por qué han tardado tanto tiempo en hacerlo? ¿Tenias dudas, tienes miedo?

Las preguntas que le hizo no fueron con la intención de que ella se ponga nerviosa, de hecho él mismo creía que tener relaciones sexuales antes de la edad que tenían, era apresurarse demasiado pero él los conocía, él sabia la relación que ellos tenían y habiendo estado juntos desde hacia tanto tiempo, para muchos era obvio que ya lo habían hecho.

Ella por su parte pensó en lo que Will le dijo, en la forma en que la miraba. Sintió un poco de vergüenza porque no había planeado hablar de eso con él, de hecho no pensó que necesitaba hablarlo con alguien mas que no sea con Mike pero realmente se encontró a si misma sin saber que otra cosa hacer. Ella no tenía miedo, ella no tenía dudas de que con Mike es con el _único_ con quien quiere hacer el amor esa noche y por el resto de sus noches, pero mas allá de la propia certeza de lo que quería, estaba bastante perdida.

\- No, Will, no es eso. – dijo mordiéndose una uña. Joyce debía arreglárselas así que no se preocupo si se le salía un poco del barniz que tenia puesto. – Yo se que quiero hacerlo, lo se desde hace bastante pero no se cómo hacer que suceda.

El muchacho frunció el ceño, sin comprender del todo.

\- Pues, yo creo que Mike sabrá que tiene que hacer. Me refiero, cuando ustedes…

\- Oh no, no me refiero a hacer de _qué_ hacer en el sexo, me refiero a que no se _cómo_ llegar al momento, ¿me entiendes? – explico la joven y Will inclino la cabeza un lado, confundido y ella prosiguió a explicar mejor. – Lo que quiero decir es que, Mike y yo ya hemos hecho cosas, ayer mismo cuando volvíamos del cine estábamos aparcados detrás del cine y yo me subí encima de suyo en el auto y él metió su mano en…

\- ¡Whoa, alto! Por favor no pongas esa imagen en mi cabeza, Ce, te lo suplico.

La muchacha se sonrojo. – Lo siento. – susurro aunque no pudo retener una risita. – Es que ya hemos hecho algunas cosas, _muchas_ cosas. Creo que es segunda o tercera base, algo así me dijo Max…– dijo la joven rascándose el mentón mientras pensaba el término correcto.

Will, mientras tanto, llevo sus dedos al puente de la nariz, intentando por todos los medios no pensar en sus amigos mientras llegaban a la base que fuese.

\- Si, si, no importa. – la interrumpió rápidamente antes que se le escapen mas detalles innecesarios. – De acuerdo, entonces ¿qué es lo que pasa Ce? Ya han hecho cosas y, por favor, no me digas nada específico o jamás podré ver a Mike a los ojos otra vez.

El pedido de Will era sincero, sus ojos grandes y verdes resaltaban con el color rosado de su cara entera, haciendo que Ce sienta un poco de pena por ponerlo en una situación incomoda y, a la vez, creyendo que se veía tan dulce y tan tierno por permanecer ahí escuchándola aunque se sienta tan avergonzado. Lo quería mucho, de verdad.

Resoplo en una risita, apoyando la mano en el volante, mirándola de lleno. – No entiendo, Ce, ¿por qué no lo han hecho aun?

La respuesta de la muchacha fue de autentica sorpresa y desesperación. – ¡No lo se!

El exabrupto causo que el muchacho de un respingo.

\- No lo se, Will. Cada vez que estamos juntos, siento este fuego dentro de mí. Siento que me quemo, siento que estoy por estallar. El año pasado comencé a tener esta necesidad de acariciarlo mientras nos besamos que, cuando Mike volvió de su entrevista, primero empezó de forma muy suave pasando las manos de aquí a allá, pero luego todo comenzó a ponerse mas... intenso. – explico en suspiro cargado de deseo. – Las caricias se volvieron mas intensas y mas frecuentes y cuando empezamos a hacer _mas_ cosas, yo creí que pronto estaríamos realmente haciéndolo, pero Mike no me dice nada. – dijo con indignación, anonadada aun mas al saber que el grado de intimidad que tenían, ya hacia rato permitía que pasen al siguiente nivel de expresión corporal.

\- ¿No te dice nada? – pregunto Will, ya menos rosado y mas inquieto por la propia forma en que Once hablaba. Desesperada, sedienta y caliente hasta la medula. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas, queriendo olvidar esa última idea.

\- Sobre sexo no, Will. Tenemos tiempo de sobra en casa cuando Mike no tiene que trabajar, luego de volver de la escuela. Antes eran tardes de besos y nada más pero ahora casi siempre termino sentada encima suyo mientras… – _frotamos con la ropa puesta_ , se tentó a decir pero se detuvo antes que Will desfalleciera. – Hacemos lo que te dije. Y lo miro y él me ve con esos ojos tan hermosos, con las pupilas dilatadas, con la boca semi abierta y siento su respiración mezclándose con la mía, y cuando creo que él me dirá que quiere que tengamos sexo, simplemente se inclina sobre mi cuello y me besa aquí y yo me muero. – le contó, bajando el cuello de su camiseta con el dedo, enseñándole la marca de su pasión.

El muchacho abrió los ojos ampliamente y resoplo divertido. – Rayos, en serio saben como entrar en calor, ¿verdad?

Ce asintió aunque no reía esta vez. – No es gracioso, Will. – dijo cruzándose de brazos y se detuvo un momento, aspirando hondo, intentando calmarse un poco. – Tengo miedo, ¿sabes? Tengo miedo que Mike se vaya antes de haberlo hecho.

Ok, ahora Will en serio estaba perdido.

\- Ce, espera, no pensaras que Mike esta esperando para irse a la universidad para…

\- ¡Oh no! – negó la joven y era cierto, Dustin ya se había encargado de disipar cualquier duda el año anterior. – No es eso.

El adolescente asintió con una sonrisa. – Bien, porque sabes que Mike esta perdidamente enamorado de ti. – dijo con toda la seguridad de que en eso no había ni ápice de mentira.

Ce sonrió y asintió. – Si. Y yo estoy perdidamente enamorada él también, Will. Tú sabes, Mike es… Es _todo_ , no se como expresarme ya. – se detuvo un momento, recuperando su aliento para hablar. – Ya no me alcanzan las palabras, ya no me alcanzan las bases, ya no puedo parar de besarlo. He tenido toda clase de sueños donde Mike me toma entre sus brazos y me lleva a la cama mientras estamos en la cabaña. Donde Mike sabe interpretar lo que quiero y todo se da tan bello, tan apasionado.

El muchachito asintió aunque en su cabeza estaba pensando que esperaba que no se le escape ningún detalle que luego no pueda esquivar.

\- Pero no lo hace, Will. Siempre que parece que estamos ahí, que veo el deseo en sus ojos, que yo me siento ahogarme en este fuego, Mike hace eso que te dije con sus manos y… _Oh cielos_ , no me quejo. – susurro mordiéndose el labio, recordando la noche anterior donde estuvo segura que alguien la escucho cuando el orgasmo la golpeo. – Pero ya no quiero conformarme con eso Will, yo quiero hacer el amor con él. Quiero que se lleve consigo un poco de mí cuando este tan lejos y me quede a mí una parte de él.

Will a esa altura ya estaba rendido cuando Once entro en detalles de nuevo y decidió no decirle nada porque era como hablarle a una pared. Aun así sonrió cuando ella siguió hablando.

\- ¿Por eso escogiste ese vestido?

Si bien fue una pregunta también fue una afirmación y ella se sintió bastante orgullosa, porque si era obvio para Will entonces era obvio para todo el mundo, Mike incluido.

\- Si.

\- Hopper se desmayara cuando te vea, Ce. Él te dijo…

\- Pero no rompe su regla. – interrumpió la chica, poniendo una mano en alto, confiando en su lógica como si eso fuese toda la validación que necesitaba.

Hace unos años era natural que Once tomara las cosas de forma literal porque sus habilidades sociales y su vocabulario eran muy limitados, pero hoy en día, luego de algunos años de vivir una vida normal y de estar rodeados de ellos que aun siendo un grupo de nerds, eran mal hablados en exceso; Will creyó que quizás la habían educado de la forma incorrecta. A veces Ce tomaba las cosas de forma muy literal todavía cuando le convenía. _'Lo siento Hop'_ , pensó Will, _'es nuestra culpa.'_

\- ¿Han hablado del sexo ya? – pregunto el muchacho de pronto. – Tú y Mike, quiero decir. Más allá de hacer todo… _eso_.

Once asintió. – Si, una vez. – le dijo. – Hace dos años surgió el tema y hablamos sobre algún día hacerlo, como de algo que debíamos estar listos aquí. – dijo tocándose la cabeza.

Will frunció el ceño de nuevo. – Espera Ce. – pidió y se puso a pensar en algo que ella había repetido varias veces ya.

Mientras ella daba detalles tras detalles de las cosas que hacían, de cómo aparentemente llegaban al clímax usando métodos alternativos, mientras caía en cuenta el dato de un vestido que prácticamente era una invitación a la intimidad, Will noto que en ningún momento Once le dijo que ella le pidió a Mike tener sexo, sino que le decía que él no se daba cuenta de lo que ella quería.

\- ¿Que sucede? – pregunto la muchacha mientras el joven tenia una mano en el volante y otra sobre su quijada, pensando con detenimiento.

\- Me has dicho que hablaron una vez del tema. – dijo el chico y ella asintió. Él prosiguió. – Pero dime, aun luego de hablarlo una vez y de hacer todo eso que te pedí que _no_ me cuentes, ¿tu le has dicho claramente que estas lista para hacerlo?

\- Bueno… no.

Y justo en ese momento, Will Byers comenzó a chillar de risa.

Once lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos creyendo que se había vuelto loco, intentando buscar lo divertido en todo ese asunto y estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué era tan gracioso cuando él mismo se detuvo, aun entre risitas, golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano.

\- ¡Ce, por Dios! ¿Tú conociste a Mike ayer o qué? – pregunto casi llorando de la risa. Ahora lo entendía _todo_. – Dime, y pon atención, desde que Mike te pidió que seas su novia y aunque él al principio era quien se inclinaba a darte un beso, ¿no fue acaso luego de que tú te inclinaste a besarlo que comenzaron realmente a besarse en todas partes?

Once asintió.

\- Y dime, Ce, en todas las cosas que han hecho, en todos los momentos que han empezado a avanzar cada vez un poco más hasta llegar a este momento, ¿quién ha sido de los dos el primero en iniciar un encuentro, si quieres llamarlo así, cada vez mas intenso?

La adolescente se quedo en una pieza y Will la observo mientras su rostro pasaba de la confusión a parecer que estaba resolviendo una ecuación de aritmética en el auto camino a su casa a desayunar. Ahora que Will lo decía así y aun cuando Mike la tomaba de la cintura, la apretaba contra la pared, le dejaba marcas en el cuello, la tocaba con una precisión y con una habilidad que la hacían olvidarse de hasta como se llamaba; aun cuando Mike la besaba profundamente en donde sea, aun cuando él la acariciaba y la abrasaba de esa forma que la hacia sentirse única en el planeta, Once se dio cuenta que, en realidad, siempre fue _ella_ la que inicio cada etapa de pasión nueva.

Fuera de haber sido Mike quien se inclino a darle su primer beso en la cafetería o, su segundo 'primer beso' – como solían llamarle – en el baile de invierno cuando se pusieron de novios, Mike siempre necesito señales obvias de parte suya para que le de un beso hasta que se dio cuenta que debía tomar las riendas. No es que fuese lento, no era que no la deseara porque siempre respondía con gran energía en cada nueva etapa y siempre parecía saber exactamente lo que ella esperaba de cada nuevo beso, de cada nueva caricia, de cada nuevo encuentro.

Una vez que ella le _decía_ lo que quería, solo debía relajarse y disfrutar porque él sabia exactamente que hacer para complacerla. Lo único que necesitaba es que ella se lo diga.

\- _Ohh_ …

Todas las piezas cayeron en el rompecabezas.

Will le sonrió cuando Once entendió.

\- Ce, si Mike siempre ha necesitado que seas realmente literal cuando quieres algo, ¿no crees que para algo tan importante como hacer el amor por primera vez no iba a necesitar que prácticamente se lo deletrees con un megáfono? – pregunto Will, intentando no reír.

Ella sonrió, mordiéndose el labio y mirándolo con un poco de vergüenza. – Creí que ya lo había notado luego de todo lo que hemos hecho.

\- No es que no lo haya notado, Ce. Mike te ama más que a nadie en el mundo y quiere cuidarte. Él vive por ti, él quiere que tú estés bien en todo momento. Yo creo que el miedo a presionarte es lo que ha nublado su razón aun si ya se han estado 'dando una mano' para llegar al orgasmo.

Once se reclino en el asiento y sonrió, tocando la marca en su cuello y Will arranco el auto de nuevo retomando el camino a su casa donde un buen desayuno les esperaba, junto a una tarde de ver a su madre actuar como estilista y la histeria que pasan todas las chicas cuando tienen un evento importante.

\- Pero Will. – dijo Ce de pronto, mirándolo. – Esta noche luego del baile iremos _todos_ a quedarnos en la casa de Mike, ¿como haré para…?

\- Déjamelo a mi, Ce. – respondió el muchacho sin despegar los ojos del camino pero con una sonrisa. – Tu solo encuentra la forma de cubrir esa marca en el cuello porque Hopper se morirá si lo ve y no creo que sea bueno que se entere de las cosas que ya vienen haciendo.

La muchacha sonrió y suspiro, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho mientras llegaban a la casa, Joyce justo se asomaba por la puerta saludándoles de lejos.

\- Gracias por aclararlo todo, Will.

Él le sonrió, inclinando su rostro contra su cabeza. – Para eso estamos los hermanos, Ce.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _ **Gracias a TODOS**_ _los que están dejando tantos hermosos_ _ **reviews**_ _. No saben lo que para mi es recibir mensajes suyos, y gracias a quien no tienen cuenta también que son tan fieles y no puedo agradecerles por privado como a los demás. Son todos increíbles._

 _Por cierto, ayer 15 de Julio, se cumplieron dos años desde el estreno de_ _ **Stranger Things**_ _en_ _ **Netflix**_ _. ¡Feliz cumpleaños serie hermosa, te amo infinitamente!_

 _ **AVISO:**_ _No voy a relatar el baile en sí porque haría la trama demasiado larga, sólo haré una mención de ellos en él porque todos sabemos que lo importante aquí_ no _es el baile. – guiño guiño –._

 _Por favor,_ _ **dejen comentarios**_ _para saber que les pareció._

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!_


	4. Cap IV

_Stranger Things pertenece a The Duffer Brothers y Netflix._ _No gano dinero con esto._

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

.

 _Cap. IV_

 **xx**

Mayo 13, 1989.

Mike estaba pegado a la ventana de su habitación mirando el auto de su padre estacionado fuera mientras Holly bailaba al sonido de la nada – como siempre – mientras Ted acomodaba dos maletas más en el baúl.

\- Vamos, vamos. – susurro Mike. No le quedaba ya mucho tiempo, en quince minutos debía salir de la casa para ir a lo de Will a recoger a Once y a su amigo, pero primero quería que sus padres se vayan, quería asegurarse que estaban ya en el auto.

A penas unos segundos después la figura de Karen haciéndole señas a Holly para que se suba al auto apareció y miro alrededor hasta dar con el joven, mirándole a los ojos de lleno y haciéndole señas que abra la ventana.

\- ¡Cierra antes de irte, Mike y pórtense bien! – dijo su madre, sabiendo que sus amigos irían mas tarde. Mike asintió, saludándola de lejos.

\- Adiós, tengan un buen viaje. – dijo el muchacho en voz alta, moviendo su brazo y Karen entro al auto haciendo que el muchacho cerrara la ventana y ahora si, siguiera vistiéndose luego de un suspiro.

¡Gracias a Dios!

Su madre se había ido y por fin podría irse a un baile sin que lo torture con fotografías como si fuese alguna especie de celebridad. A Mike no le gustaban las fotos pero no por la foto en sí, lo que no le gustaba era que su madre le tome fotografías porque siempre venían acompañadas de frases como _'¡Ah, te ves tan guapo!'_ o sino de _'¡Estas tan lindo, mira Ted, mira que lindo!'_ , o también _'¡No puedo creer lo bello que te hice!'_ y una de las peores _'¡Podría comerte enterito!'_.

Si, definitivamente no era la foto lo que a Mike le molestaba, sino toda la seguidilla de frases incoherentes – y caníbales – de su madre que parecía sufrir y a la vez disfrutar de verlo crecer. No se imaginaba como habría reaccionado si se quedaba a verlo irse a su propio baile de graduación si contaba como se había tomando tantos bailes anteriores.

Mike se volvió al espejo y se acomodo la chaqueta de nuevo, dándose un último vistazo. Había pensado si usar su cabello peinado hacia atrás para darle formalidad a su aspecto pero a Once siempre le gustaron sus rulos y él, por supuesto, no haría más que complacerla.

Sonrió a su reflejo, satisfecho mas de lo que habría creído con la imagen que se reflejaba en el. Si bien él nunca se creyó un estereotipo de belleza, si bien no era un atleta o un sujeto con un bronceado estupendo, al menos sabia que para una chica era lo suficientemente apuesto. Una chica, la _única_ chica para él y eso era lo único que importaba, era de lo cual estaba eternamente agradecido porque por mas que sea siempre un nerd, la muchacha que él amaba con toda su alma lo quería exactamente así como era.

\- De acuerdo, llaves… esas están abajo, bouquet para Once, billetera. – decía Mike para si mismo mientras tomaba las cosas. El bouquet de flores rojas para su novia en la bolsa y su billetera en donde, luego de pensarlo muchísimo mientras iba a su casa, mientras esperaba que deba prepararse, mientras se duchaba, mientras se lavaba los dientes, mientras se vestía, mientras se ponía perfume; decidió por fin que al menos debía guardar un condón ahí, en caso de necesitarlo. Al final había decidido que si no pasaba nada, no tendría que dar explicaciones y, si sucedía algo, simplemente le diría a su novia la verdad: que quería cuidarla y que la amaba. Simple, real y claro.

\- ¡Oh rayos casi lo olvido! – exclamo, tomando la caja del bouquet y sacando el pequeño botonier que él debía usar, luchando por quitar el pin en la parte de atrás hasta clavarlo. La rosa roja brillando en su chaqueta blanca. Volvió a mirarse al espejo.

\- De acuerdo Mike, tranquilo, si te pones así ahora entonces, ¿como estarás cuando tengas que pedirle matrimonio? Ahora ve y disfruta de tu baile de graduación con tus amigos y tu novia en el misterioso vestido.

Bajo las escaleras dando trotes, cantando bajito con la tranquilidad y libertad que le daba estar solo en casa, fue hacia la cocina a tomar un poco de jugo y volvió a la sala a buscar las llaves de su auto cuando…

 _10 minutos después._

\- ¡De acuerdo, una mas, una mas! – pidió Karen, esta vez arrodillándose en el suelo y buscando un ángulo nuevo y original para sacarle una foto a su hijo apoyado contra la chimenea.

Mike estaba muriendo de vergüenza, propia y ajena.

\- Basta, mamá, ya has tomado… ¿Cuantas? – se quejo el muchacho y con otro disparador del flash, pudo jurar que a esa altura ya le habría causado daño cerebral.

\- ¿Mamá, me tomas una foto con Mike? – pidió Holly, abrazándose (colgándose) de su hermano mayor, mientras hacia un globo con su goma de mascar.

El muchacho se quejo ante el peso de su hermanita de nueve años, intentando zafarse de su agarre antes que lo desnuque y mirándose el reloj, mientras ella ahora lo abrazaba de los lados.

\- ¡Rayos! – exclamo al ver la hora y otro flash lo distrajo. – ¡Cielos, mamá ya basta, se me hace tarde!

Karen disparo otra de nuevo.

\- No debiste intentar escapar de mí, Michael. ¿Realmente creías que me iría sin guardar los recuerdos de tu propio baile de graduación? – pegunto la mujer, dándole una mirada triunfante.

\- ¿Quien es inteligente ahora, Mickey? – pregunto Holly levantando su cabeza y mirando a su hermano desde la altura del abdomen. Mike frunció el ceño con profundidad.

\- ¡Oye, no soy un ratón!

En eso, debía admitir a regañadientes, su madre y su hermanita tenían razón.

Como hizo para creerse que realmente su madre, la psicópata de los álbum familiares, se iría sin ningún reparo de viaje por el fin de semana sin haber antes torturado a su hijo con una interminable sesión de fotografías que luego llenaría en algún álbum decorado a mano, para luego mirarlo en sus días mas hormonales y lloriquear diciendo _'Oh, mira que pequeño eras y que grande te has puesto'_.

Realmente había caído, realmente Karen Wheeler había calculado bien su juego y pretendió subirse al auto junto a su marido – que estaba aun el vehiculo –, para esperar a que Mike apagase luz de su habitación y entrar sigilosamente y esconderse en la sala antes que él bajase para no perderse ni un momento de ver a su único hijo varón, vestido en esmoquin yendo a su propio baile de graduación. Se había comportado como una leona, al acecho y Mike nunca olvidaría la cara de triunfo de su madre cuando él se volteo en un momento y ella le sonrió con altanería, disparando la primera fotografía.

\- ¡Abraza a Holly, Mike, vamos! – pidió la mujer y Mike volvió a regañarla.

\- ¡Mamá basta!

\- ¡Pero te ves tan lindo! – chillo la mujer y él solo quiso ser tragado por la tierra.

\- En serio, Mickey, Jane te vera mas lindo que nunca. – dijo su hermanita mirándole expectante con una sonrisa y abrazándole fuerte de los lados.

A eso, el muchacho sonrió de verdad. – Gracias Holly-wood. – susurro, dándole una palmadita en la cabeza.

Maldita niña, a veces realmente lo hacia derretirse aunque sea terrible.

\- ¡QUE HERMOSA FOTO! – grito de nuevo Karen Wheeler, en el momento que sus hijos se sonreían. – ¡Una mas, esta vez conmigo! – pidió, acercándose a los dos e intentando sacar otra mas que, al revelar, estaría torcida y desenfocada con la cara de su madre en el centro, una mitad de Holly y sus coletas rubias y otra mitad de la cara de Mike, con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Mamá!

\- Mike…

 **xx**

\- Ugh, ¿por qué tuvo que estar húmedo hoy, justo hoy? – se quejo Once, sentada en la cama de Joyce.

Si bien había estado bastante tranquila luego de la charla con Will sobre sus planes íntimos con su novio, luego del almuerzo todo giro en torno al baile, a su apariencia, a verse perfecta, a que presentía que le iba a salir un granito y a su cabello. Desde que salio de la ducha, tanto Joyce como ella se volcaron del todo en que luzca esplendida y la mujer descargo en la muchacha todo su complejo de solo-madre-de-varones, jugando y divirtiéndose con el cabello de Once como una niña con una nueva muñeca. Aun así por alguna razón el cabello de Ce no había quedado como ella había previsto, se le había inflado demasiado con la estática del secador y si bien no sabían si sus nervios (y sus poderes) podrían sumar algún factor, lo único que a Joyce se le ocurrió fue convencer a la adolescente que siguieran un estilo que vieron en una de sus múltiples revistas porque, ¡Oye! Casi toda su vida no tuvo cabello, mejor lucirlo, ¿cierto?

La mujer le sonrió, agitando el fijador en spray. – Cariño, no esta húmedo, deja que te ponga un poco mas de esto y todo saldrá bien.

\- Pero, mamá, ¿no me luce muy rígido? A Mike le gusta acariciarlo y no me gustaría que este áspero y duro que no pueda deslizar los dedos en el.

La muchacha que estaba preocupada de más por como luciría su cabello, no se había dado cuenta de cómo había llamado a Joyce, causando que ella pare un momento para mirar el reflejo de ambas en el espejo frente a la cama.

Era obvio que le había salido en el calor del momento y ni siquiera la miro, permaneciendo muy ocupada en seguir aplicándose maquillaje en la marca del cuello con un espejito de mano, pero Joyce observo la imagen de ambas en ese momento con una sonrisa, porque si bien Once quizás no se haya dado cuenta del peso que llevaba que le haya dicho 'mamá', para ella hizo de todo ese momento algo en verdad único. Especialmente luego de ese día, luego de que la muchacha le haya confiado sus planes para esa noche que a Joyce Byers la hicieron regresar en el tiempo a cuando la conoció aquel día de 1983, lista para luchar por salvarle la vida a su hijo y ahora, años después, aquella niña a quien le habían negado la vida misma, estaba sentada en su cama y ella la estaba peinando para asistir a una noche mágica junto a sus amigos, a su novio y todo lo que debió tener y se le había sido negado los primeros años de su vida.

\- Recordaras esta noche por siempre, cielo. – susurro la mujer, haciendo que Once la mirara a los ojos en el espejo y le sonriera, pasando sus dedos por el cabello que Joyce había estado arreglando, dándole volumen y echado a un lado hasta el hombro derecho, cayendo en una cascada de rulos amplios junto a su rostro.

\- Quedo muy bien. Gracias. – sonrió la joven al espejo y por un momento se quedaron mirándose la una la otra, sonrientes, hasta que el sonido del timbre la hizo saltar de su posición.

\- ¡Oh rayos, oh cielos, ese es Mike! – grito Ce, poniéndose nuevamente en marcha.

Joyce estaba buscando entre el montón de cosas que habían dejado esparcidas por toda la habitación, los zapatos de la chica mientras ella terminaba con su cabello, aplicando un pin en uno de los lados y luego pintándose los labios mientras su futura madre se arrodillaba en el suelo a calzarla al momento que Will pretendió entrar a la habitación.

\- Oye Ce, ya llego Mik…

\- ¡LARGO! – dijeron ambas al unísono y la puerta se azoto, dejando al muchacho confundido en el pasillo.

Hopper, quien se había levantado a abrir la puerta y estaba recibiendo al otro chico, se volteo a ver a Will volviendo hacia ellos. Todos escucharon el grito.

\- Nunca me he sentido tan agradecido de no ser una niña. – dijo el joven, ganando una risa de Hopper y de su amigo.

\- ¡Te ves genial, Will! – saludo Mike, pasando cuando Hopper volvió al sillón.

Will sonrió, vestía un esmoquin púrpura con una corbata del mismo color y camisa blanca. – Gracias, tu también Mike, me encanta este estilo. Ce se desmayara en cuanto te vea.

Ambos amigos rieron haciendo un poco de tiempo y aunque había sido una broma completamente inocente, se ganaron una protesta de parte del Jefe. Solo se aclaro la garganta, pero no eran tontos como para _no saber_ que eso había estado mas relacionado a su hija que a cualquier obstrucción gutural.

\- Mejor siéntense, muchachos, no se cuanto ha de faltarle a las chicas ahí dentro pero no creo que sea poco. – dijo Hopper desde su lado del sillón, haciendo espacio para ambos.

Ambos asintieron y Will tomo la bolsa con el bouquet por simple curiosidad, mientras Mike le hablaba a Hopper.

\- Lo siento por llegar tarde, mi madre me torturo durante quince minutos con un sin fin de fotografías... – contó el muchacho y Hopper le hizo una seña con la mano, quitándole importancia.

\- No te preocupes, niño, solo escúchalas como están. Creo que de hecho aun y así has llegado temprano. – dijo el hombre en un bufido y Mike miro a Will quien asentía repetidas veces, haciendo una cara que gritaba que Hopper no estaba exagerando y luego el Jefe volvió a hablar, apuntándole con su lata de cerveza y una sonrisa malévola y divertida en los labios. – Mira Mike, si yo tuve que escuchar y aguantar a mi hija yendo y viniendo hablando sobre el baile, sobre qué va a ponerse, sobre maquillaje y volverse irritable como nunca con lucir 'perfecta'; entonces, mi muchacho, brindo por tu salud porque cuando ustedes se casen y tengan una hija, ese será tu trabajo.

Si bien era un chiste y los tres rieron, hubo algo debajo de lo que Hopper dijo que a Mike le resulto bastante agradable. No era solamente la idea de que algún día se casaría y tendría una familia con Ce – aunque le gustaba pensar en que era posible –, no era simplemente el momento de camaradería que compartían los tres o el chiste en si mismo, levantando la tensión que aun al pasar los años por mas leve que fuese, parecía seguir levitando entre el Jefe y él; sino el hecho de que, de alguna forma y quizás en su imaginación, Hopper parecía tan tranquilo y tan acomodo con la idea de que él y su hija se casen algún día.

Lo hizo sentir en familia.

Unos minutos después en los que Will hablaba con Hopper y Mike intentaba relajarse, preguntándose a sí mismo por qué estaba tan nervioso por ver a su novia e ignorando esa vocecilla que le decía que quizás esa noche harían el amor, ya que no quería adherir mas nervios a su estado actual ni comenzar a sudar; Joyce se apareció viniendo rápidamente a la sala sosteniendo una cámara y chillando cuando los vio a ambos en sus trajes de gala, tomándoles una foto de sorpresa en la que seguramente ambos salieron con los ojos cerrados o la boca abierta.

Qué tienen las madres con las fotografías, es algo que él nunca entenderá.

\- ¡Ahí viene, ahí viene! – dijo Joyce, lista para tomar una foto de ambos momentos, de la reacción de los muchachos al verla y de inmortalizar ese día tan especial.

Hopper y los muchachos se giraron para ver por el pasillo pero solo Mike se puso de pie, tomando la cajita con el bouquet listo para esperarla con el en la mano, como un novio espera a su novia en el altar. Mientras esperaba por Once, se pregunto qué era lo que usaría, siendo que el vestido había sido uno de sus mayores secretos sin dejarle saber absolutamente nada de él, por mas que se lo preguntase y, además, a Mike le entraba la duda teniendo en cuenta que dos semanas atrás ella se quejo de cómo Hopper le advirtió que su vestido no debía tener escotes – de hecho, si era alto hasta el cuello mucho mejor – y tampoco debía ser corto. Esas habían sido sus reglas pero, aun así, cuando le contó que había conseguido un vestido que le había gustado, había un brillo de picardía en los ojos de su novia que le decían que, de una forma u otra, había conseguido lo que quería.

Pero cuando la puerta de la habitación de Joyce se abrió y Once camino hacia él, Mike vio que, de hecho, el vestido era alto hasta el cuello y largo hasta los pies, cumpliendo con todas las reglas que su padre le había dicho, la falta de escote en el vestido que llegaba hasta su cuello y la cubría entera en todo el pecho uniéndose en dos hilillos en su nuca, no dejaba en lo absoluto de ser sexy, porque sus brazos y sus hombros estaban al aire listos para que Mike la llenara de besos. Se veía tan hermosa, tan increíble, indescriptiblemente hermosa con ese vestido negro entallado que la hacia ver como una estrella de cine, su cabello batido y hacia un lado, dibujando su rostro con algunos rizos y esos labios rojos que despertaban sus instintos mas bajos. Mike Wheeler se encontró de pie en la sala de la casa de su amigo intentando por todos los medios no comenzar a babear allí mismo. Se detuvo un metro antes de llegar a él, sin despegar los ojos de los de su novio en todo momento y ninguno de los dos conciente de las personas a su alrededor, Once le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y justo cuando Mike creyó que nunca antes se había visto mas sexy y hermosa que en ese momento, Ce le obsequio una mirada cómplice que él ya conocía y se volteo lentamente para revelar cual había sido el gran secreto.

Si bien había cumplido con las reglas de Hopper, hubo un punto ciego en esa regla que ella uso a su favor y es que, cuando ella dio un giro lentamente para dejarles admirar el completo de su apariencia y de una tarde de asegurarse que se vería perfecta, el cerebro de Mike entro en cortocircuito cuando vio que el vestido de su novia que llegaba a la altura de su cuello en el frente, carecía de cualquier clase de tela en la parte posterior. Los lados y su espalda entera justo antes de su trasero estaban total y completamente expuestos, regalados para él para que la bese, la muerda y la acaricie y, cuando ella le guiño un ojo mirándolo sobre su hombro, Mike no pudo soportarlo mas y se llevo una mano a la boca para tapar su expresión y ahogar un jadeo al ver tanta sensualidad junta.

Su vestido era del negro mas profundo y a la vez brillante, quizás con mil piedras adheridas que resplandecían ante cada mínimo movimiento que Once hacia, incluso con solo respirar.

Por su lado, Once estaba respirando con fuerza, esperando que el vestido que oculto tan celosamente haya llenado las expectativas de su novio quien, irónicamente, apenas si estaba respirando. Se veía tan hermosa, tan enigmática vistiendo el negro de la noche en un vestido entallado acompañado de todas las estrellas conocidas por el hombre, todo en una sola prenda de ropa.

\- ¿Me veo linda? – pregunto Once, nerviosa.

Ninguno de los dos parecía notar la presencia de las personas restantes en esa casa. Joyce, encantada tomando fotos como una dulce desquiciada, Hopper con la boca abierta hasta el suelo viendo como no podía decir nada en contra de ese vestido porque, en realidad, cumplía con las reglas que él había puesto pero a la vez queriéndola cubrir con la funda del sillón si era necesario y Will, mirando a Hopper y tapándose la boca con ambas manos, completamente rojo, intentando no reír.

Mike siguió mirando a Once ahora de frente mientras seguía recorriendo su mirada por todo su cuerpo y ese vestido que le hacia justicia a cada curva que él tanto ama en su cuerpo, que brillaba ante el menor movimiento y se ceñía exactamente donde debía ceñirse, con la imagen de esa espalda descubierta, de su cintura desnuda, de la curva antes de llegar al trasero, grabados en su memoria como una marca de fuego.

Asintió frenéticamente y recordó que debía respirar de nuevo si quería seguir viviendo y se obligo a bajar la mano que cubría su boca así podía responderle, volviendo a mirarla a los ojos. Su voz salio rasposa y tuvo que aclararla.

El deseo lo estaba consumiendo.

\- Linda no es suficiente, Ce. – susurro, dando un paso hacia ella y extendiendo su mano a su mejilla, acariciándola con el pulgar donde se le formaba ese hoyuelo que lo invitaba a besarla ahí y ahora. Le sonrió, bajando la voz. – Te ves absolutamente despampanante, mi amor. Tan hermosa que duele.

Once le sonrió abiertamente y dio un suspiro de alivio. Si bien era bastante segura de si misma al menos con su apariencia porque Mike había pasado años haciéndole entender que para él no había muchacha más bella; si había sentido algo de nervios esta vez. Quizás el encanto del baile, los nervios de sus planes para más tarde, o que quizás su vestido sea un poco demasiado. Al final, por la mirada de Mike que ella conocía bien que solía tener cuando se ponían cariñosos en el sofá o en su auto, sabiendo que estaba reteniendo un deseo animal de estamparla contra la pared y besarla y tocarla como a ella tanto le gustaba, Ce supo que con su vestido había dado justo en el clavo.

Mike levanto la cajita con el bouquet y Once lo miro, ambos intentando avanzar con las formalidades y porque no ayudaba en nada que tiren leña al fuego creciente en sus entrañas, con gente a su alrededor.

\- No sabia cual elegir. – dijo tomando el bouquet de flores rojas y ella extendió su mano, dejando que Mike lo deslice hasta su muñeca.

Ella le sonrió y toco la comisura de sus labios pintados de rojo, mirándole con tanta adoración que Mike sintió temblarle las piernas. – Hace juego con mis labios.

Fue un simple comentario pero Ce noto que la mirada de Mike se volvía oscura, profunda y que hizo un enorme esfuerzo para no devorarla allí mismo. Todo estaba saliendo como ella lo había planeado.

\- Si, me encanta. Te me encantas, Ce. – susurro el muchacho y puso una mano en su cintura, casi temblando de sentirla tan ligera de tela y con la otra acaricio el cuello de su novia, dejando escapar una risita. – Bueno, supongo que has cumplido con las reglas de… – susurro muy bajito y haciendo un gesto refiriéndose al Jefe.

Once rió también, ambas manos viajando a su pecho y acariciando su chaqueta blanca y su camisa, subiendo por los pliegues en la tela hasta su corbata de moño negra. Él también se veía increíble, un estilo tan sensual y tan fresco pero también formal. Pantalón negro, chaqueta y camisa blanca, como una estrella de alguna película de los años '60.

\- Bueno, papá me dijo que no tenía permitido vestidos cortos ni escotes que muestren el pecho. No menciono nada sobre el resto. – susurro Once, culpable de haber torcido todas las reglas de Hopper a su beneficio, de nuevo.

Mike rió y se inclino, a penas milímetros antes de llegar sus labios, su calido aliento a menta le llego atravesando su cuerpo.

\- Te ves preciosa, Ce. – susurro Mike sobre sus labios.

\- Tu también, Mike. – susurro ella también, sus manos viajaron a los hombros de su novio, un poco mas fácil llegar a él por sus zapatos de tacón. – El esmoquin definitivamente esta de acuerdo contigo, hasta te pareces a James Bond.

Él no pudo evitar soltar una risita, su mirada divertida ante las ocurrencias de su novia. – ¿En serio?

\- Si, pero mas lindo y _mío_. – respondió la muchacha con toda seguridad y cerro los pocos milímetros que los separaban y por fin lo beso.

Ninguno de los dos siquiera tomo conciencia que Hopper, Will y Joyce seguían allí, viendo ese juego de romance, seducción y arrumacos entre los dos. Will ya acostumbrado, simplemente espero que tuvieran su momento, Hopper mil veces mas incomodo quiso poner un poco de espacio entre ellos pero Joyce inmediatamente lo dio un golpe en un brazo y una mirada de reproche, ordenándole que los deje ser.

Besarla así, sus labios rojos mientras la abrazaba luciendo pecaminosamente sexy y ambos concientes que todo era otro de sus juegos de seducción, Mike se sintió dándole otro primer beso. No quería levantar sus esperanzas ni cantar victoria, no quería apresurarla, no quería dejarse engañar por sus propias hormonas, pero Ce también parecía estar besándolo de una forma distinta. Si bien sus labios se movían de forma bastante inocente a como solían besarse – porque al fin de cuentas había un poco de conciencia de en donde estaban –, sí sabia que había algo mas. La conocía tan bien, la leía mejor que a nadie. No era solo el vestido sino ese brillo en sus ojos cuando se había volteado enseñándole la curva desnuda hasta antes de llegar a su trasero, que Mike supo que ella también quería comenzar a jugar con ese fuego. Lo estaba provocando y él estaba por demás encantado.

Sus labios suaves como terciopelo, el perfume dulce que se había puesto, la piel cremosa que Mike sentía en la punta de sus dedos y el sonido que hicieron al cortar el beso eran solo una pequeña parte de su relación, del amor que se tenían. Mike la miro a los ojos y le sonrió y Once quedo perdida bajo esa misma mirada profunda y dulce, su sonrisa sincera y tan leal, su rostro perfecto que brillaba para ella y por ella haciéndola sentir mil veces mas enamorada.

\- Si, querida. – susurro Mike con un fingido acento británico y ella rió.

Si, un poco de humor para apaciguar la pasión y dejarla para después. Tenían toda la noche para volver a ella.

 **xx**

' _Una Noche Para Recordar'_ era el tema de su baile de graduación y definitivamente encajaba con todo lo que paso.

En un principio, Mike nunca olvidaría el rostro de Hopper luego de que él y Once dejaron sus arrumacos de lado y se dejaron tomar fotografías por Joyce. Once con Hopper, quien aun no podía hablar, tan solo pensar en que su hija esta ( _desnudadesnudadesnuda_ ) ligera de ropa y luciendo demasiado 'mujer' para una niña pequeña, porque así él aun podía verla. Luego toda una seguidilla de clásicas fotografías, Will con Mike, Will con Once, Mike con Once, Joyce con los muchachos, Joyce con Once y así sucesivamente.

Luego, mientras caminaban los tres adolescentes al auto del muchacho, el Jefe encontró su voz de nuevo para hablar y detuvo a Mike tomándolo del hombro haciendo que ambos él y Ce se volteen a verlo. Hopper los miro un momento, tan enamorados, tan bien vestidos, tan crecidos que simplemente dejo morir lo que sea que había estado listo para decir y dio un golpecito en el hombro del muchacho, dejándoles ir tranquilos sin una palabra mas.

Mike no supo como, pero creyó que Hopper lo miro de una forma distinta, como si quisiera decirles algo, como si quisiera a él pedirle algo. Como si _supiera_ algo.

Una parte de Mike creyó cuando le detuvo, que había notado la marca en el cuello de Once y por eso iba a partirle el trasero, pero no fue así, gracias a Dios. De hecho mientras Hopper arreglaba la cámara para una foto grupal, Mike recordó la marca que él había dejado en el cuello de su novia la noche anterior cuando se pusieron cariñosos en su auto, en la parte de atrás del cine. Había sido imposible evitarlo, Once se había movido encima suyo con una pasión descontrolada y él tuvo que morderla de esa forma porque no ayudaría en nada si ambos comenzaban a gemir, aun si no había nadie cerca. Ponerse apasionado con su cuello, con su hombro, con su piel cuando hacían cosas como esas, era la forma que él tenia de controlar sus hormonas pero realmente le estaba costando y la noche anterior estaba seguro que también había usado los dientes. Sin embargo, aprovechando que el Jefe estaba ocupando buscando como activar el disparador automático, Mike se inclino buscando el hematoma que su amor había causado y no encontró nada. Once supo obviamente que era lo que Mike buscaba y solo dijo 'maquillaje', para que él entendiera que la marca estaba, solo que cubierta.

Respiro tranquilo.

Cuando llegaron al baile, la decoración los hechizo como el cliché lo hace con una película de John Hughes, aun sabiendo como se vería, aun sabiendo como lo habían decorado, la belleza de los brillos alrededor, de la combinación de blancos púrpuras y plateados, de las estrellas colgando del techo y decorando las paredes con las cintas púrpuras y blancas perladas, con las telas colgantes y las luces iluminando el gimnasio entero y jugando con la bola de espejos en el medio, Will, Mike y Once supieron que el tema del baile dio en el clavo.

Una noche perfecta desde el comienzo, de elegancia, de belleza, de noche en si misma y magia alrededor compartiendo juntos el último baile de su escuela.

Se cruzaron con el profesor Clark quien dedico a sus alumnos al menos diez minutos de halagos por como lucían, de bromas compartidas y algunos recuerdos cuando viajo por un momento a algunos años atrás y vio en especial en Mike y en Will a esos niños pequeños que ganaban todas sus ferias de ciencia junto a Lucas y Dustin que aun faltaban por llegar. No lo hizo ese día, pero se dio el lujo de llorar y de expresar su orgullo hacia sus alumnos favoritos en la graduación, que tendría lugar en un par de días mas. Por el momento, era mejor dejar a los chicos que disfruten esa noche porque se la habían ganado.

A penas unos minutos luego de llegar, dos de sus amigos llegaron también y se robaron las miradas de algunos de sus compañeros, así como muchos se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron a Once llegar luciendo imposiblemente candente, esta vez Mike, Ce y Will vieron llegar a Lucas con su esmoquin negro, clásico y elegante luciendo un botonier amarillo en la solapa de su chaqueta y una enorme sonrisa, causada sin ninguna duda por la muchacha que apenas estaba reconocible caminado del brazo con él.

\- ¿¡Max!? ¿Eres tú? – pregunto Will a una muchacha pelirroja que no podía ser la chica que ellos conocían que jamás había vestido una pollera.

Pero lo era, su cara de pocos amigos y la forma en que rodó los ojos, la delataban.

\- Si, soy yo vestida como si fuese Olivia Newton-John. – dijo soltándose del brazo de Lucas mientras Will la tomaba de la mano y le daba una vuelta. Todos ellos estaban boquiabiertos.

\- ¡Luces increíble! – dijo Once de corazón. Mike asintió, también dando su aprobación y Max se fijo en su amiga luciendo ese vestido negro increíble.

\- ¡Oye no es justo! Tu que eres mas buena que el pan blanco vienes aquí luciendo candente cual hierro al rojo vivo y mi madre me obliga a lucir como una maldita muñeca.– dijo la muchacha, escandalizada por el contraste entre ambas.

A ella no le gustaba ir de compras y mucho menos por lo que consideraba, básicamente idiotez de chicas, pero su madre le había advertido que no la dejaría ir a otro baile vistiendo jeans y ya que ella no quería ir de compras, le había dejado a su madre elegir. ¿Que le había comprado? Un vestido amarillo pálido de hombros caídos de raso y acampanado hasta el suelo, con tul brillante en la falda y un escote de corazón trenzado. Y para coronar su atuendo exageradamente femenino, su madre le había hecho un gran peinado con trenzas y rizos y la había maquillado.

Lucas casi murió cuando la recogió en su casa.

\- Estas hermosa. – dijo el muchacho con la misma inmensa sonrisa que vestía desde que la vio salir de su casa. Es que si, realmente estaba hermosa, aunque muy muy incomoda.

\- Acosador, te lo advertí. Esto… – dijo apuntándose a si misma entera. – Esta mierda no soy yo, así que por favor deja de hacérmelo difícil, ¿de acuerdo?

Los muchachos pusieron los ojos en blanco pero rieron al tiempo que Dustin se unía al grupo al grito de emoción por el atuendo de la muchacha que alguna vez a él también le gusto.

\- Carajo Max, ¿¡esa eres tu!? – dijo apareciéndose. Su esmoquin era llamativo, pantalón negro pero camisa con volantes en el pecho color celeste pálido y chaqueta celeste mas oscuro con una corbata de moño color rosado. Se veía bastante fuera de lo común, pero de alguna forma iba muy bien con su personalidad, único y divertido. – ¡Te ves increíble!

Once saludo a Dustin, abrazándole. – ¿Lo ves, Max? Todos coincidimos.

\- Oye Ce, ¿donde esta…? – dijo el muchacho, volteando a su amiga sonriente cuando sintió que al abrazarla toco piel y no tela. Se quedo boquiabierto. – Oye, ¿y la otra parte de tu vestido?

\- Yo diría que en las peores pesadillas de mi padre. – contesto Ce y miro a su novio sobre su hombro. – Y en los sueños de Mike.

Todos rieron ante eso.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 _¡Hola a todos!… los que queden luego de tal tardanza._

 _Realmente no saben cuanto lo siento por haber tardado tanto. No es por poner una excusa pero dos días después de subir el capitulo anterior me caí y me lastime un brazo y es realmente difícil escribir con una sola mano (y traducir, porque también subo mis historias en ingles). Además este capitulo lo partí en dos porque es_ _ **larguísimo**_ _. La segunda parte que sera el capitulo_ _ **cinco**_ _la subiré mañana o el domingo, ya casi lo termino pero quería entregarles una parte al menos. Es igual o más largo que este, así que se imaginaran que hacer capítulos tan largos no es muy fácil cuando solo puedes usar una sola mano._

 _Lo siento por haber tardado tanto, espero que sigan aquí, que siga leyendo y por favor dejen comentarios. Aun con una sola mano yo seguí escribiendo asi que, por favor,_ _ **déjenme un review**_ _que toma solo_ _ **un minuto**_ _._

 _Además me entusiasma mucho saber que opinaron del vestido misterioso y del capitulo en si, por supuesto._

 _ **Gracias**_ _a quienes siguen leyendo, todos ustedes no saben lo importante y lo feliz que me hacen sus reviews._

 _¡Los quiero!_


	5. Cap V

_Stranger Things pertenece a The Duffer Brothers y Netflix._ _No gano dinero con esto._

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

.

 _Cap. V_

 **xx**

Al principio los seis se quedaron en una de las mesas que habían armado para todos los estudiantes. Dustin y Lucas se levantaron a buscar algo para beber y volvieron diciéndole al resto que quizás alguien había alterado el ponche pero no haba sido cierto y llevaron un plato con algunos refrigerios y vasos de jugo para todos mientras algunos de sus compañeros bailaban.

El gimnasio estaba irreconocible, hermoso y todas las chicas parecían haber gastado mucho dinero y energía en su aspecto porque todas se veían preciosas. Pero para Dustin, quien paseaba la mirada por todo el salón de baile, hubo una muchacha que lo dejo con la boca abierta.

Stacy.

Estaba apenas a unos metros de ellos y se veía increíble. Su cabello inflado y salvaje como una estrella de pop y un vestido ceñido de mangas infladas en los hombros de un dorado muy brillante. Dustin pudo sentir como su cerebro se volvía gelatina, podía literalmente escuchar sus neuronas chocando entre si quitándole todo raciocinio al verla tan hermosa, tan despampanante, tan perfecta aunque no sea quizás la muchacha mas agradable del planeta pero aun así él tenia una resolución: había decidido que iba a invitarla a bailar una vez mas, era su última oportunidad y debía aprovecharla o pasaría el resto de la noche y de su vida, quizás, preguntándose qué habría pasado.

Al momento que _All Out Of Love_ de Air Supply comenzaba a sonar, Max se levanto de su asiento y tomo a Lucas de la solapa de su chaqueta.

\- Ven acosador, hora de seguir con estas estúpidas tradiciones y bailar un sin fin de canciones románticas mientras parezco un merengue de limón. – dijo Max jalándolo con ella. Lucas rió y le siguió, enamorado y hechizado hasta la medula.

\- ¿Vienen, muchachos? – pregunto el joven, mirando a sus amigos.

Mike miro a Once, ambos sentados uno junto al otro, con su brazo alrededor de sus hombros abrazándola por detrás de la silla como hacia cuando iban al cine y ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. La acaricio con el pulgar, susurrando con dulzura.

\- ¿Me concede esta pieza, princesa? – pregunto el muchacho y aunque había sido cursi en extremo Ce le sonrió ampliamente acariciando su cuello con a punta de su nariz, dejándole un beso marcado con labial rojo.

Ella simplemente asintió, tomándole la mano. Max rodó los ojos, esos dos eran _demasiado_.

Dustin también se puso de pie y se palmeo la ropa asegurándose que se veía lo suficientemente bien, suspirando fuerte e inflando su pecho dándose el coraje necesario.

\- Deséenme suerte muchachos. – dijo a sus amigos, yendo donde estaban Stacy y sus amigas.

Todos se miraron entre si haciendo una mueca sabiendo lo que sucedería. Mike no se diría exactamente sorprendido pero no podía creer que nada de lo que le habían dicho le haya quedado en la cabeza. Stacy simplemente no era ni seria nunca lo suficientemente buena para su amigo.

\- Iré a… – dijo Will haciendo una seña con la mano de que se quedaría cerca de Dustin en el muy probable caso que deba animarlo cuando Stacy lo rechace y los demás asintieron, aun permaneciendo quietos y mirando de lejos.

Mike y Once no lo habían hablado pero a ella le pareció una buena idea que cuando su amigo vuelva, rechazado, decirle a Mike que bailaría con él primero, si no le molestaba. Mike por su parte, mientras veía a Dustin acercarse a aquel grupo de porristas en vestidos de gala, pensó en decirle a su novia que él se quedaría sentado y que ella baile con Dustin, que iba a hacerle falta.

Cuando Dustin estaba a punto de llegar a la muchacha ella estaba de espaldas hablando con Jennifer Hayes y otra chica cuyo apellido no recordaba pero que se llamaba Tammy y era la muchacha que había bailado con Will en el Baile de Invierno de 1984; Jenn fue la primera en verlo y en sonreírle, saludándole con la mano haciendo que la propia Stacy se volteara a encontrarlo. Dustin se congelo, si bien venia practicando en su cabeza qué iba a decirle desde el día anterior, si bien sabia que le seria difícil hablar cuando se veía tan estupendamente perfecta, se quedo seco de palabras ahí mismo y tan solo se limito a sonreírle.

Will estaba a algunos pasos de él con las manos en los bolsillos y el resto de sus amigos a solo unos metros, preparándose para lo desagradable.

 _\- Vamos Dusty, vamos, invítala a bailar. ¡Vamos!_ – le decía su propia mente, animándolo casi a la fuerza a abrir la boca y cuando asintió suavemente y se preparo para hablar, esta vez fue ella la primera en hacerlo.

\- Oh rayos, ¿ _tú_ de nuevo? – dijo la joven e incluso Will y los demás pudieron oírlo, abriendo los ojos ante la sorpresa. Si bien ella nunca lo había aceptado, tampoco le había hablado de esa manera tan… fea.

Al muchacho se le borro la sonrisa y la escucho, rígido y en silencio.

\- Mira, yo se que a veces en los últimos años hemos intercambiado una que otra palabra en especial porque te sientas frente a mi en las clases de matemáticas y quizás por eso has creído que alguna vez podríamos ser _algo_. – comenzó Stacy a decir, en su rostro la misma sonrisa forzada y falsa de siempre, solo que estaba vez había algo mas. Ese tono agrio, ese desprecio mientras lo miraba, la forma en que paseaba sus ojos por el muchacho y resoplaba, como si se burlara de su apariencia. – En todos estos años que me has invitado una y otra vez a bailar y siempre te he rechazado, dime, ¿realmente creías que iba a aceptar bailar contigo en la noche que me coronarán como reina?

En eso último Stacy se acomodo el cabello y levanto la nariz, altanera. Observo a Dustin de pies a cabeza, como si lo odiara aunque él nunca le haya hecho nada malo. Él sin embargo permaneció en silencio sin saber que poder decirle y sus amigos, Will a solo unos pasos y el resto del grupo a apenas unos metros no podían creerlo y a la vez, sabían que en algún momento iba a pasar eso. Ahora que Stacy ya no necesitaba de Dustin, ahora que no debería pedirle sus notas, aquella joven pudo mostrar el alcance que sus garras tenían y como no temía usarlas hasta con el ser mas inocente. Finalmente Stacy se mostraba con sus colores reales frente a Dustin, finalmente enseñaba lo que era, lo que Once supo de ella desde que la escucho hablar una vez en el baño y que con los demás habían acordado nunca decirle porque rompería el corazón de su amigo, como estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

Jennifer y Tammy quedaron boquiabiertas, sintiendo tanta vergüenza por quien siempre creyeron una amiga. Mike suspiro, sintiéndose triste por su amigo sabiendo que eso iba a arruinarle la noche, Max y Ce querían ir y tomarla de los cabellos, Lucas sostenía a su novia que ya estaba lista para enfrentarla y Will parecía querer llorar ante esa injusticia.

Y fue peor cuando Stacy siguió hablando.

\- Hazte un favor, ¿quieres? Date la vuelta y ve a pedirle de bailar a cualquier chica mas o menos como tu, porque tienes que entenderlo de una vez. Muchachas como yo, Dustin querido, no bailan con muchachos como tu.

Había sido quizás lo mas horrible que había dicho y aun cuando es usual que a ese grupo de chicas se las crea superficiales y malas, siempre había sido por propia obra de Stacy misma. Mismo Jennifer la miraba como si no la conociera o como si estuviese viendo sus verdaderos colores por primera vez, pero nadie vio esa gama de colores tan fuertes, tan reales y tan putrefactos como Dustin mismo.

 _Todo_ lo que le dijo tenia sentido, _todo_ lo que sus amigos le habían dicho ahora calzaban en perfecto orden con la muchacha frente a él. La mascara de lo que él siempre había sentido por ella cayó y descubrió el rostro de una persona que es una mentirosa y que sencillamente no era para él. Mike tenia razón, todos sus amigos la tenían, Stacy misma también. Chicas como ella no bailarían con muchachos como él porque gente así no era merecedora de alguien como él. Alguien de cabello listo para hacerse trenzas, alguien cuya sonrisa siempre es sincera y que nunca haría ni diría algo tan horrible a otra persona, menos aun sabiendo que esa otra persona siente algo por él. Dustin nunca usaría a alguien de esa forma como ella lo había hecho, respondiéndole saludos falsamente para poder sacar ventaja de su flojera y estupidez en la clase de matemáticas.

No, esta vez no lloraría, esta vez no se sentaría en una banca esperando que la decepción se esfumara. Era su baile de graduación, el comienzo de su futuro y el final de una etapa y maldita sea, disfrutaría de su baile como se lo merecía, con sus amigos, con buena música y, – como si la viera por primera vez –, con esos ojos celestes y sinceros que lo miraban como si le pidiera disculpas aunque no haya sido la culpable de lo que la otra muchacha había hecho; Dustin noto que su verdadera pareja de baile estaba ahí, no en un vestido dorado sino en uno turquesa.

Sonrió, tomando por sorpresa a Jennifer y sus propios amigos que habían visto lo que había pasado y creyeron que verían un derrumbe, sin embargo lo único que vieron es a su amigo, en toda su gloria.

\- De hecho Stacy, aunque siempre sea un placer hablar contigo me temo que has desperdiciado energías porque esta vez no venia a por ti. – dijo el joven y aquella chica cruel comenzó a mirarlo con curiosidad, con sorpresa. Él continúo. – Como lo has dicho, me has rechazado todos estos años así que me preguntaba si podrías hacerte a un lado. – dijo apuntando con su manos que la muchacha se mueva a un costado y él extendió su mano a una de las chicas tras ella.

Mike, Once, Lucas, Max, Will, Jennifer, Tammy y Stacy misma no lo pudieron creer.

\- ¿Jenn, quieres bailar? – pregunto el joven con una sonrisa, esta vez vistiendo confianza y tranquilidad.

Y para aun mayor sorpresa y mayor vergüenza para Stacy, la muchacha de cabello rubio le regalo una sonrisa aun mas amplia y miles de veces mas sincera que su amiga. – ¡Claro, Dustin! – asintió, tomando la mano de Dustin y pasado junto la futura reina, cuyos ojos parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas.

\- ¿¡Jenn, que haces!? – pregunto Stacy, jalando a su amiga del hombro. – ¡Es un maldito nerd!

\- Y tú eres una idiota. – dijo Jennifer, tomando la mano de Dustin y calzándola en su cintura, yendo a la pista de baile con el muchacho que ella siempre había esperado que la viera como ella lo veía.

\- Tiene razón, Stacy. – dijo Tammy pasando de largo. – Ya era hora que alguien te lo diga.

\- ¿Y tu que harás, te iras a bailar con el perdedor y con la traidora o bailaras _sola_? – pregunto la muchacha furiosa pero en ese momento Will se apareció, tomando la mano de la chica con quien alguna vez él mismo había bailado.

\- No bailara sola, tiene al niño Zombie, si me concede esta pieza. – dijo Will y la joven le sonrió asintiendo, despidiéndose de Stacy y flameando su vestido violeta. Si bien Will no estaba interesado en la muchacha de forma romántica y ella de alguna forma lo sabia, sí pudieron disfrutar del baile como amigos, haciéndose mutua compañía.

Esa noche Stacy fue coronada reina del baile, pero su corona fue con la única con la que festejo esa alegría.

 **xx**

Una noche mágica en todo su esplendor, lleno de risas, de anécdotas y de recuerdos compartidos como la primera vez que pisaron la secundaria sintiéndose temerosos pero completos, esa noche había marcado el fin de los mejores años de sus vidas entre vestidos lindos, trajes de etiqueta y la promesa de que lo mejor estaba por llegar.

Unos minutos después de la medianoche, el grupo entero salio de la escuela riendo como lo habían hecho en todo momento. Mike, Dustin y Lucas se estaban persiguiendo entre si, haciéndose bromas mientras Will iba caminando tras ellos con Max y Once abrazadas de cada lado, jugando a sentirse un gran cantante que se rodeaba de chicas preciosas.

\- Mírate, Byers, ¿acaso te veías saliendo de un baile con dos muñecas como nosotras? – bromeo Max mirando al muchacho a su lado y Once rió también desde el otro extremo.

\- Definitivamente es mi destino estar rodeado de mujeres hermosas. – rió Will.

\- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – pregunto Lucas volviendo junto a su novia, seguido de Dustin y Mike, quienes respiraban agitados por haberse estado corriendo.

Mike se había desatado la corbata de moño y desabrochado el ultimo botón de la camisa dejándole un aspecto relajado y sensual y Ce tuvo que hacer acoplo de todas sus fuerzas para no desmayarse ahí mismo. Tan solo estiro la otra mano que no tenia alrededor de su futuro hermano y atrajo a su novio hacia ella, abrazándolo.

\- Mmm, estas calentito. – susurro Ce y Mike la miro, riendo suavecito.

\- ¿Tienes frío, mi amor? – pregunto el muchacho pero no espero a que le respondiera que ya estaba quitándose la chaqueta para ponerla sobre sus hombros. – No es de sorprenderme, ese vestido por más sexy que te quede no te protege mucho del rocío de medianoche.

\- O de los infartos de Hopper. – bromeo Will junto a ellos mientras iban al estacionamiento donde los autos de Lucas, Mike y la Vespa de Dustin estaban estacionados.

\- Oigan, perdedores, vamos a la casa de Wheeler de una vez, Lucas y yo compramos una botella para brindar pero si bebemos aquí la policía nos cazara de las pestañas. – dijo Max, abrazándose de Lucas esta vez, ella también con la chaqueta de su novio sobre sus hombros.

En ese momento Will noto la mirada Once y supo que era a lo que ella estaba pensado. Él tan solo le sonrió y le guiño un ojo, si bien irían todos a la casa Wheeler a tomar unas copas como Max había dicho, no debía preocuparse por la pijamada porque él ya se había encargado de ello.

Mientras Ce se paso la tarde peinándose, vistiéndose, pintándose las uñas y obsesionándose con verse perfecta, él había llamado desde su habitación a Lucas y a Dustin, diciéndoles que deberían encontrar alguna forma de _no_ pasar la noche como habían quedado que lo harían porque Mike y Once necesitaban la casa a solas al menos unas horas y todos habían festejado y estado de acuerdo. Will arreglo que iría a la casa de Dustin y volverían a lo de Mike cerca del amanecer para desayunar todos juntos dejándoles a la pareja la noche entera y Lucas les había dicho que de todas formas él y Max también se irían porque no perderían tampoco la oportunidad de continuar con todas las tradiciones de la graduación ya que Max le había dicho que tenia planeado ir a la cantera con el auto y estacionar allí para tener sexo de graduación como lo decía la tradición. Lucas por supuesto estaba encantado.

\- Todo esta arreglado, no te preocupes. – susurro Will en el oído de Once mientras Mike hablaba con Dustin.

Ce sonrió, definitivamente había sido buena idea confiar sus planes a su futuro hermano.

\- Oigan muchachos, ¿que les parece una foto más? – pidió Will una vez llegaron junto al auto de Mike.

\- ¿Otra mas? – pregunto Lucas riendo, jugando con las llaves de su auto.

Durante la noche, Will quien había llevado una cámara de fotos no-profesional pero muy eficaz, se había pasado sacando fotos de todos ellos mientras se divertían. Estaba seguro que cuando se revelaran, serian las mejores fotos que había tomado en su vida porque en todas ellas se verían inmensas sonrisas.

\- Me quedaran dos, creo y quería que sea de todos juntos. – dijo el muchacho apoyándola en el techo del auto de Mike. – ¡Vamos, tomen sus puestos!

Así como estaban, Lucas a un extremo, Max a su lado vistiendo su chaqueta, Dustin a su lado con una gran sonrisa, Once en el medio, Mike abrazándola de la cintura y Will luego de acomodar la cámara para que los enfocase a todos yendo junto a su amigo, cerrando la fila, salio disparada la fotografía.

Seis adolescentes que habían pasado por buenas y malas, seis adolescentes que se lo confiaban todo y mas, seis amigos para toda la vida que habían conformado esa nueva familia donde todos eran hermanos del alma.

\- ¡Perfecto! – dijo Will ya listo para entrar al auto.

\- ¡Nos vemos en la entrada de Mike, muchachos! – dijo Dustin al momento que tomaba su casco pero fue interrumpido cuando una chica le llamo de lejos.

\- ¡Dustin, espera! – llamo Jennifer Hayes desde lejos, caminado a prisa y agitando un brazo, saliendo de la escuela.

Si bien habían bailado muchas canciones, no habían pasado la noche entera juntos. Además de Stacy, aunque ya no la consideraban su amiga, ambas Jennifer y Tammy tenían otros grupos y entre bailes se habían dedicado a pasarlo con ambos, sin embargo parecía que ella aun tenía una materia pendiente con el muchacho.

Dustin miro a sus amigos sin saber mucho qué hacer y fue recibido con todos haciéndole señas con las manos de que vaya con la muchacha.

\- Mueve el maldito trasero, Henderson. – ordeno Max, empujándole de la Vespa pero sonriendo.

El muchacho se encontró con Jennifer a la mitad del estacionamiento, Tammy se veía de lejos esperando a su amiga también y la joven apoyo una mano en el hombro de Dustin, respirando un poco agitada pero sonriendo.

\- Lo siento, es que creí que ya te habías ido. – dijo Jennifer, quitándose un mechón de cabello de la cara.

\- Estaba ya por irme, iremos a la casa de mi amigo Mike. – comento él. No iba a decir los planes que tenían en realidad, no por falta de confianza sino porque esos planes conllevaban la intimidad de Ce y Mike.

\- Ah, debí imaginarlo. – dijo Jennifer y se volteo mirando a su amiga, ella también le hizo señas de lejos, como animándola a decir o hacer algo. Volvió a mirar al muchacho frente a ella.

\- Ustedes chicas tienen planes, ¿verdad? – pregunto Dustin animadamente, realmente le caía bien Jennifer y lamentaba mucho no haberla visto antes. La verdad es que era muy hermosa y con el cabello flameando por la brisa que corría, la hacia verse mucho mas linda.

La chica asintió. – Si, de hecho Tammy dará una fiesta en su casa y vamos a ir todos y me dijo que si ustedes no tienen nada más que hacer o si quieren pasar, son todos bienvenidos.

Dustin sonrió de nuevo.

\- Bueno, no se, creo que algunos de ellos de por si tienen otros planes pero si mas tarde decidimos ir con Will, entonces iremos. Gracias por invitarnos. – respondió Dustin con sinceridad, de hecho una fiesta venia perfecto para sus planes y teniendo en cuenta lo agradable que aquella chica Tammy también había sido, no encontró razón por la cual Will no querría acompañarlo.

\- ¡De acuerdo, perfecto! – chillo la chica con una alegría que lo sorprendió sinceramente y luego se quedo mirándole. – Pero si por casualidad no llegasen a ir…

El grupo veía del otro lado del estacionamiento de la escuela a Dustin hablando con Jennifer Hayes quien ya todos sabían le gustaba su amigo. Probablemente le estaría invitando a una fiesta, había algunas que se habían popularizado a lo largo de la semana y una de ellas era en la casa de Tammy, comento Lucas que creía haber escuchado.

No era sorpresa que le este diciendo de ir, ninguno de ellos ahora podía creer como no habían notado antes que Jennifer Hayes había estado todo ese tiempo tras él y, ahora que lo sabían, todos sus movimientos con su amigo, la forma en que bailo con él y esa enorme sonrisa mientras hablaba con Dustin en medio del estacionamiento; eran las caras típicas de una muchacha cuando habla con el chico que le gusta. Aun así, _nunca_ imaginaron lo que paso de un segundo al otro.

Mientras Dustin hablaba y Jennifer le sonreía y asentía, la vieron saltar festejando algo, quizás que su amigo le dijera que iría a la fiesta, cuando de pronto Jennifer dijo algo mas que no pudieron escuchar y, simple y llanamente, cerro sus brazos en los hombros del muchacho y el grupo entero vio como Jennifer Hayes le dio un beso a Dustin Henderson en los labios.

Tammy de lejos sonrío, aplaudiendo porque su amiga finalmente se haya animado y los amigos de Dustin abrieron la boca y los ojos, estupefactos cuando así, sin ningún paso previo Jennifer Hayes, animadora del equipo de baloncesto, miembro de la Comisión de actividades de Verano y una de las niñas mas populares de la escuela se lanzo a los brazos de su amigo Dustin Henderson, tesorero del club audiovisual de la escuela secundaria de Hawkins, miembro del Club de Anuario y vice-presidente del club de Debate y Ajedrez. El agua y el aceite en la jerarquía de la escuela, la niña más linda desde el jardín de infantes y el niño de quien muchos se rieron porque le salieron los dientes permanentes a los trece años. Y cuando el muchacho mismo supero la paralisis de la sorpresa, repasando todo en lo que eran diferente cuando Jennifer lo abrazo y mientras tenia sus labios contra los suyos, él simplemente dejo de analizar demasiado lo que no tenían común y cerro con infinita delicadeza sus brazos en la cintura de la joven rubia y correspondió su beso.

Una erupción de silbidos y de gritos llegó a sus oídos cuando cinco adolescentes junto a dos autos y una Vespa comenzaron a saltar y festejar de alegría por su amigo.

\- ¡Dusty Dusty! – Ce cantaba mientras saltaba y Mike a su lado aplaudía y silbaba, poniendo dos dedos entre sus labios.

\- ¡Mi amigo, ese es mi amigo! – gritaron Lucas y Max, la muchacha tomando la chaqueta sobre sus hombros que pertenecía a su novio y agitándola en el aire, vitoreando por el muchacho y Will también reía, aplaudía y uso la ultima fotografía que le quedaba en el rollo de película. Había pensado tomar esa foto con los seis en la casa de Mike pero la felicidad de ver a su amigo con una muchacha que de verdad lo merecía era mucho mayor.

Y la sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando se escucharon vitoreos de otra parte del estacionamiento, donde estaba Tammy con otro grupo de chicas y algunos muchachos amigos de Jennifer, festejando quizás con aun más de escándalo.

¿Estaba predestinado? ¿Era una metáfora que cuando caminaron uno al otro se hayan encontrado en el medio del estacionamiento con ambos grupos de amigos a cada lado? Porque quizás las jerarquías existían cuando se les permite existir, porque quizás Dustin había necesitado que Stacy le maltrate de la forma que lo había hecho para darse cuenta que la verdadera belleza viene desde adentro y en las personas que menos se lo habría imaginado. Jennifer era una niña preciosa y mientras ella cerraba aun mas sus brazos en su cuello y respondía a sus labios con mayor ímpetu, Dustin recordó que cuando Will 'murió', fue la única de los populares en verse realmente afectada por lo que había pasado.

Su belleza estaba ahí, estuvo presente todo ese tiempo e incluso esa vez él había sido el primero en notarlo aunque era muy pequeño para notar la diferencia que una simple lagrima hacia. Que esa joven era linda aun mas allá de lo que dictaba el espejo y que aunque haya sido amiga de Stacy, – luego Dustin descubriría que Jennifer era su amiga porque había tenido esperanza en que la otra joven madurara –, su grupo de pertenencia no dictaba quien era en realidad solo por lo que una estúpida norma social así lo decía. Y era cierto, al fin y al cabo los amigos de Dustin a quienes más de una vez les llamaron nerds estaban festejando con tanta felicidad como los amigos populares y deportistas de la joven en sus brazos.

Al fin y al cabo ellos eran sus amigos y si a ella le gustaba un nerd, ¿Quién eran ellos para juzgarlos?

\- ¡Jenn deja a Henderson respirar o vas a matarlo! – grito uno de los chicos amigos de ella, bromeando de buena fé y ambos cortaron el beso en medio de una risa.

La muchacha se dio la vuelta mirando a su grupo pidiéndoles privacidad y Dustin hizo lo mismo. Ninguno de los grupos se movió ni dejo de vitorear así que volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y se sonrieron, al fin y al cabo ya los habían visto, ¿que hacia un poco mas de exposición?

Dustin llevo una mano de la cintura de la chica al lado izquierdo de su rostro, donde el cabello quería irse a su cara por la brisa. Le acaricio la mejilla perdiéndose en su rostro tan angelical, en su amplia sonrisa, en la sinceridad en su mirada y en la suavidad de sus labios rosados… y en el gusto amargo que lo invadió de pronto que se reflejo en su rostro, disminuyendo la propia sonrisa que él mismo lucia.

\- ¿Que tienes? – pregunto Jennifer sin dejar ir a Dustin ni un centímetro mas del necesario. No ahora, no después de tanto esperarlo.

Él sacudió la cabeza. – Es solo… ¿Como no te vi antes?

Ella sabia perfectamente a que se estaba refiriendo y, para ser honestos, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreírle de una forma que Dustin comenzaría amar muy pronto.

\- Me ves ahora. – dijo sin agregar nada mas y Dustin también entendió a que se refería, y era cierto. La veía ahora y ya no dejaría de hacerlo.

 **xx**

Cuando Dustin termino sus arrumacos con Jennifer Hayes y después de ver como Stacy misma salio del baile y se encontraba con semejante escena, el muchacho le prometió a la chica que irían a la fiesta pero que primero quería cumplir con sus amigos y se despidieron por el momento, yendo con sus amigos y siendo recibidos por un sin fin de felicitaciones y de golpes amistosos en la espalda; finalmente los seis fueron a la casa de Mike a descansar un momento luego de tantas emociones y descongelaron una pizza mientras se enfriaba un poco la botella que Lucas y Max compraron.

No estuvieron mucho tiempo luego de eso, cerca de las dos de la mañana luego de un brindis por ellos mismos y que Max se haya quejado que compraron un champagne rosado, ganándose los chistes de los muchachos, fue momento que el grupo comience a dejar el escenario libre para la pareja protagonista de la noche.

\- Bueno, perdedores, lamentamos dejarlos pero tenemos planes. – dijo Max, levantándose del sillón de la sala y de encima de Lucas. – En marcha acosador, no quiero que nos ocupen el lugar.

\- Vamos entonces. – dijo Lucas, levantándose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sabiendo que lo mejor aun estaba por llegar.

Mike les miro con curiosidad. – ¿A donde van a esta hora?

Todos lo miraron sin poder creer como Mike siendo tan listo como era a veces podía ser tan inocente, Ce misma se mordió el labio y aguanto una risita. Él y Ce sentados en la La-Z-Boy de su padre, Once prácticamente encima.

Max rodó los ojos. – Voy a leerle un cuento a tu amigo, Wheeler. ¿Tu que crees? A follar, es la tradición. Ahora con tu permiso… – Max hizo una seña como si se quitara una galera y Mike se puso tan rojo que temieron que entre en combustión. Once lo abrazo, aguantándose la risa de nuevo.

\- Tú también deberías irte. – dijo Lucas a Dustin, quien parecía estar muy cómodo frente a la TV, cambiando de canales.

\- ¿A donde?

\- Otro mas… – resoplo Max y lo tomo de la oreja, obligándolo a levantarse. – Tu novia te esta esperando en la fiesta, _Duuuh_ stin. Vamos, lárgate. – le dijo entre risas.

El muchacho pareció despertar de su momentánea incredulidad y asintió. – No es mi novia… aun.

Hubo un estallido de silbidos nuevo.

\- ¿Vienes Will? – pregunto el muchacho aunque sabían que si. Todo lo que estaban haciendo era, al final, una puesta en escena.

El otro joven asintió, recogiendo su chaqueta.

\- Oigan, ¿no se queda ninguno? – pregunto Ce. Ella sabia que no, solo estaba disimulando.

\- No te preocupes Ce, mañana volveremos a desayunar todos juntos. Ahora, si, ¡nos vemos muchachos! – saludo Max tomando a Lucas de la mano y saliendo por la puerta principal.

Dustin les siguió y Will fue último. Once se levanto para abrazarlo, susurrando un 'gracias' y le dejo ir cerrando la puerta.

Luego se volteo, mirando a Mike aun sentado en el sillón de su padre, mirándola con la mas profunda adoración y el comienzo de una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios llenos.

\- ¿Que pasa, cariño? – pregunto la joven, quien ya no tenia puesta la chaqueta encima.

Él sacudió la cabeza suavemente, se levanto del sillón yendo hacia ella y Ce sintió que su corazón y su estomago estaban unidos porque de pronto sintió un tiron placentero cuando se acerco.

\- Nada, solo… Luces tan preciosa. – susurro llegando a ella, tomando su rostro con ambas manos y mirándola de lleno, su sonrisa de labios perfectos derritió el corazón de la muchacha. – Te amo, ¿lo sabes?

Ce respiro hondo e intento calmarse, había comenzado el juego y estaba dispuesta a que esta vez llegaran a la última base. Levanto sus manos también sosteniéndolo del cuello, agradeciendo a cada estrella del universo por Michael Wheeler y su existencia entera.

\- Te amo, Mike. – susurro, su voz delataba su emoción y sus nervios, perdida en los ojos de su novio, necesitaría un mapa para salir de allí dentro. Pero debía seguir con su juego y justo cuando él se inclino para besarla ella siguió con su plan. Sabia perfectamente donde quería que todo suceda y no era en la sala de su casa. – Amor, olvide mi maleta en la casa de Will y ahí tenia mi cepillo de dientes.

El muchacho quedo en una pieza, confundido por un momento pero simplemente sonrió, apoyando su frente con la de ella.

\- Tengo tu cepillo de dientes de repuesto en el baño del sótano. – susurro y le dio un beso en la frente.

En la mente de Mike eso simplemente significaba que quizás había malinterpretado las señales que había recibido o que estaba ya muy cansada para hacer lo que creían que iban a hacer, pero no lo desanimo. Él esperaría por ella una noche más y un millón si así se lo pidiera, sin embargo Ce sí quería hacerlo. Su juego recién había comenzado.

\- Iré a lavarme los dientes arriba y te traeré algo para que puedes usar de pijama, mi amor. No tardo. – susurro Mike y ella asintió, yendo ella misma al sótano a refrescarse en el baño de abajo.

Para cuando Mike volvió a la sala con una camiseta para que Once vista si iban a dormir, se encontró que ella ya no estaba ahí.

\- ¿Ce, donde estas?

\- Aquí abajo, Mike. – respondió la muchacha y Mike dejo la prenda de ropa en la sala, él suponía que de dormir irían a dormir a su cama.

Cuando bajó al sótano sintió la música suave de la radio que tenían colgada en la pared pero no esperaba encontrarla ahí, sonrió al verla en el espacio que había sido su primer hogar. Allí, luciendo un hermoso y sensual vestido de noche estaba su novia dentro del fuerte de sabanas y almohadas que él había armado para ella una noche de tormenta en noviembre de 1983. Era apenas un poco más grande hoy en día, siendo que ambos estaban más grandes y que ella le pidió expandirlo porque allí solían tomar una siesta luego de hacer la tarea los viernes, pero aun era pequeño. Sin embargo ella estaba ahí, cómodamente sentada acariciando los almohadones, las sabanas y mirándole desde dentro.

Once le sonrió, extendiendo su brazo hacia su novio y él se puso de cuclillas, mirándole el tatuaje en su brazo cada vez mas apagado.

\- ¿Es real? – pregunto, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos el número de tinta.

Once, lejos de tener la reacción que había tenido años atrás, dejo su brazo extendido hacia él y asintió.

\- ¿Que significa once? – pregunto Mike y aunque podría no haber sido tomado de la mejor forma llevar a colación ese tema en ese momento, Once entendió perfectamente que él tan solo buscaba ser romántico y divertido.

Le sonrió y toco su propio pecho con un dedo, mirándole.

\- ¿Es ese tu nombre? – pregunto Mike como lo había hecho en aquel momento.

Ella asintió, su sonrisa dibujando sus hoyuelos porque él recordara tanto de la noche que los unió.

Mike asintió. – Once, de acuerdo. Bueno, mi nombre es Mike, diminutivo de Michael. Quizás prefieras Ce, como diminutivo de Once, ¿qué opinas?

La sonrisa de la muchacha se agrando aun mas, acercándose mas él ahora sosteniendo su mano con ambas y estuvo a punto de asentir como lo había hecho en aquel tiempo pero esta vez negó.

\- Me gusta Ce, pero también dime 'mi amor'. – le respondió y Mike quedo mirándole hasta que ambos finalmente rieron.

\- Lo siento, mi amor, solo me deje llevar. – dijo entre risitas hasta que ella le extendió los brazos y él la ayudo a levantarse y salir del fuerte.

Ambos permanecieron de pie en medio del sótano, la lamparita que iluminaba desde allí adentro y la luz del baño también prendida que recientemente ella había usado, Mike la abrazo sosteniéndola de la cintura y ella apoyo su rostro en su pecho, sosteniéndose de sus hombros, respirando su aroma.

\- ¿Recuerdas la primer canción que bailamos? – pregunto Mike en un susurro, apenas comenzando a mecerse de un lado al otro.

¿Como olvidarlo? _'Every Breath You Take'_ de The Police. La noche en que se volvió su novia, la noche que hizo real los sentimientos que desarrollaron durante un año lejos del otro. Ella asintió.

Mike suspiro. – Nunca podría olvidarlo, ¿sabes? Mirarte esa noche siendo el primer baile al que asistías, cumpliendo una promesa que habías hecho hace mucho tiempo. – susurro el joven, su mejilla apoyada en la cabeza de novia y aspirando el aroma de su shampoo. – Te faltaron tantas cosas durante tantos años, Ce. Y sin embargo ahí estuviste, sin embargo volviste a nosotros, pudiéndolo tener todo con lo que puedes hacer, tu decidiste quedarte aquí conmigo, con todos. A veces creo que no sabemos lo afortunados que somos.

Mike hablo recordando el momento que llego ella a su vida de nuevo y también por primera vez, viendo el fuerte en el suelo alfombrado de su sótano y ahora comparándolo con la vida que tenían, con las experiencias compartidas, con el baile que tuvieron ese día.

Once lo abrazo con un poco mas de fuerza, en su mente sonaba la voz de Mike y la canción de cuando la beso por segunda _primera_ vez. Levanto su cabeza para mirarlo pero sin alejarse ni un poco de él. Le sonrió mirándolo con una adoración que hizo detener su corazón.

\- Yo se lo afortunada que soy, Mike. – dijo, sonriente. – Ese montoncito de almohadas, tú entero. Si no es un milagro lo que paso, entonces no se qué cosa pueda llegar a serlo.

Mike la miro como si la estuviese descubriendo de nuevo, sintiéndose tan conmovido con las palabras que su novia le dijo que casi pudo llorar. Pero no lo hizo, su emoción se reflejo de otra forma sonriendo con los ojos húmedos de felicidad eterna y de agradecimiento porque ella podría haber sido lo que sea que hubiese querido y sin embargo, eligió ser suya. Mike se inclino hacia Once y sus labios se encontraron en un profundo y noble beso.

Ce le respondió el beso abrazándole por el cuello, fundiéndose en los labios del muchacho que ama tanto. Pensó en lo que dijo que ella podría haber sido lo que sea en la vida por sus poderes sin duda y eso la hizo pensar en el comienzo de dicha vida, en la marca en su brazo que hoy simplemente era eso pero que alguna ve fue mucho más.

Ella era un numero, solo eso. El numero 011 para propósitos egoístas y ajenos, un número al que utilizaban y analizaban y del cual tomaban notas e información. Abuso constante como nadie tenia idea, una vida negada, una persona que no era una persona, solo un experimento sin palabras y diferente en todos los aspectos...

Hasta que él llego a convertir ese número en un nombre y a rescatarla.

Mike llego a su vida y así distinta como era la quiso sin querer cambiarla. Porque era cierto, ella no cambio, tan solo creció y él estuvo ahí apoyando ese crecimiento y ayudándola a mejorar, a conocerse y cultivarse mientras descubría el mundo que se le fue negado y, aun así Ce sentía en la mirada dulce y candida de Mike que la miraba como si él fuese el afortunado sin entender que, en realidad, Once siempre se ha sentido la afortunada de ambos.

Porque con todas sus diferencias es ella a quien él eligió. Porque ese amor, esa bondad inmensa que lo formaba entero desde lo profundo de su alma lo hacia el muchacho mas increíble que existía. Mike actuó como la estrella que guía al explorador de vuelta a su casa, él brilló para ella enseñándole que había luz luego de tantas sombras. Él actuó como la única estrella para ella y esa noche su resplandor brillaba mil veces más fuerte.

Sus besos se hicieron mas profundos cuando la lengua de Mike se insinuó en su labio y ella le permitió la entrada, dándole la bienvenida, profundizaron el encuentro abrazándose mas fuerte y saboreándose enteros. No había terciopelo más suave que los labios del otro, no había sabor más dulce ni calor más cómodo ni sensación más eterna que el cosquilleo de sus labios o el roce de sus lenguas. No había fuego mas intenso que el que recorría sus cuerpos en ese momento.

Cuando necesitaron respirar de nuevo, el sonido de sus labios fue inspirador, sensual y a ambos les tomo un momento animarse a mirarse a los ojos porque sentían su fulgor tan fuerte que creyeron que si se miraban a los ojos de lleno, su belleza les quitaría hasta el ultimo aliento.

La música tenue de la radio acompañaba su respiración, sus labios a un centímetro o menos de los contarios, sus frentes juntas y sus ojos cerrados. Estaban solos en la casa, en los brazos la persona que amaban luego de una noche mágica. Todo estaba servido en bandeja de plata, todo era perfecto.

Mike es perfecto para ella.

\- Nunca creí que alguien como tu podría amar a alguien como yo. – susurro Mike de pronto, su aliento calido acariciándola y ella abrió los ojos encontrando la mirada que para Once lo era todo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, pensando que él debía agradecerle a ella cuando era, en realidad, todo lo contrario.

\- Te amo tanto, Mike. No puedo dejar de mirarte, no puedo soltarte. – susurro Once. – Si adorarte es demasiado para mi, es amándote que entonces moriré feliz.

Él le sonrió y ella sonrió también. Un beso tras otro fue compartido mientras se mecían suavemente en el calido ambiente del sótano que los unió, envueltos enteros en el hilo rojo del destino del cual Mike una vez le hablo y que Once esa mañana recordó.

\- Te amo, Ce. – susurro Mike en su oído, ahora la abrazaba tan fuerte que los pies de la muchacha apenas si rozaban el suelo. – ¿Fue esta noche todo lo habías soñado?

Había llegado el momento, su corazón y su estomago unidos tirando el uno del otro cuando Mike le pregunto aquello porque Once supo que era ahora o nunca.

\- No. – respondió la joven y él la miro a los ojos, ella le dio una sonrisa pequeña para que no se alarmara.

Mike le obsequio una mirada curiosa y divertida. – ¿Hay algo mas que quieras, Ce?

Su pregunta fue sincera, siempre dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ella. No hay forma que ella pueda dejar de amarlo, ni en una vida ni en doscientas.

Once asintió y se acerco con sus labios a darle un casto y tierno beso, haciendo un caminito de ellos hasta su oído derecho, solo cuatro palabras dichas en un suspiro.

\- Hacer el amor contigo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Voy a tomarme unos dias de descanso pero aprox. en diez días/dos semanas subire el nuevo capitulo._

 _Creo que ya todos saben_ cual _es el capitulo que seguira a este… Sin embargo_ _necesito_ _los reviews._ _ **En serio**_ _._

 _Hasta la proxima._

 _ **AVISO:**_ Lamento la tardanza, deje un mensaje en mi perfil para uds. en caso que esten re-leyendo la historia ya que muchos de los que comentan (bellos) no tienen cuenta en ff. No se preocupen, no es nada malo. Estoy escribiendo.


	6. Cap VI

_Stranger Things pertenece a The Duffer Brothers y Netflix._ _No gano dinero con esto._

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

.

 _Cap. VI_

 **xx**

El cerebro de Mike pareció desconectarse por un segundo largo en que muchas cosas sucedieron.

Unos segundos atrás, un segundo atrás o quizás toda una eternidad lejana, sus labios estaban en los de Once, sus lenguas se estaban acariciando y estaban compartiendo los besos que habían nacido luego de un viaje de recuerdos a la noche que todo lo inicio. Ahora, apenas conciente aun de su novia entre sus brazos, del calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, de su calida respiración junto a su oído derecho y de sentir aun sin ver su sonrisa contra la piel de su mejilla; Mike poco a poco llego a comprender lo que acababa de decirle sin tapujos ni vueltas.

El peso de lo que ella había susurrado en su oído, cayendo en él como una revelación cuando comenzó a ser conciente que el amor de su vida acababa de decirle que estaba lista para tener sexo.

Podrían haber tenido esos besos allí de pie en medio del sótano, podían haber trastabillado al sillón donde la ropa habría desaparecido o haber empezado las cosas arriba en su habitación, sin embargo para su sorpresa, ella había decidido que antes de que la pasión los domine, quería darle una sorpresa. No buscaba lo que hacia más de un año venían teniendo, eso Mike comenzó a verlo mas claro y mas nítido cuando la miro a los ojos y vio esa traviesa y perfecta sonrisa de labios con maquillaje rojo. Once no quería tener otra sesión de pasión en seco que, aunque maravillosa y satisfactoria, siempre dejaba a ambos queriendo un poco _más_. Esta vez no eran cariños con la ropa puesta, esta vez no eran sus dedos bajo sus pantaletas; esta vez no era fricción ni fuego descomunal lo que envolvería sus cuerpos pero sin llegar a desatarse entero.

Hubo algo más en la mirada de ambos que pudo decir las cosas de forma clara y directa.

Mike la miro como cuando ella volvió a él luego de uño sin verla. Once le sonrío y asintió de forma tan suave y tan sincera que solo él, quien la conocía mejor que nadie, supo darse cuenta.

Se leyeron abiertamente, se lo dijeron todo antes de saberlo.

El cliché que sea la noche de graduación, la noche perfecta de romance y glamour que abriría las puertas al amor. Quizás fue eso, porque aun si no lo decía con palabras, Once observó la mano de Mike en su cintura y la levanto frente a su rostro, acariciándose con su palma y besándola como si la bendijera; lentamente la guió a los hilos que unían su vestido tras su nuca y él cerro los dedos en ellos sin tirar aun del nudo que los unía. Y le volvió a sonreír esa sonrisa tímida y tierna que lo enamoró tantos años atrás aun antes de saberlo, tan cómplice y comprensiva que solo ahí Mike se dio cuenta que aun tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

Parpadeo una, dos, tres veces y se lamió los labios un momento, despertando de su parálisis inicial para hacer la pregunta mas tonta del mundo que a Once se le hizo tan adecuada, tan acorde a él, que si lo analizaba mucho mas rompería a llorar de felicidad.

\- ¿Estas segura? – pregunto Mike, aun sabiendo la respuesta. El regalo puesto frente a él, aquello que ella le ofrecía sin ninguna duda.

Para Once no podía ser que fuese tan tierno y, una vez mas, logro sorprenderla.

Ce asintió tan suave como lo fue el susurro de su voz. – Lo he estado desde hace tiempo.

Mike no necesito mas que eso para que esa parte en lo profundo de su ser que él intentaba mantener baja y controlada por miedo a presionarla, comenzó a expandirse por su cuerpo como una onda expansiva que lo poseía entero, dejándose abrazar libremente por el deseo que estaría dispuesto a aguantar cientos de años si así ella se lo pidiera. Sus dedos en los hilos del vestido de Once se soltaron sin tirar de ellos pero antes que ella lo malinterpretara, la mano en su cintura la tomo con mas fuerza, la que sostenía los hilos volvió a sostenerla de la nuca y la joven sintió derretirse como nunca cuando reconoció el fuego brillando en los ojos de su novio esta vez con la llama prendida tan intensa que dejaba a cualquier volcán caer en vergüenza.

Sus labios se unieron una vez mas en el medio del camino que unía a una pareja de adolescentes apenas separados por tres centímetros y también, a dos seres que se unirían en cada una de las vidas que tendrían, siempre destinados a estar juntos porque así lo había decidido el destino.

El beso era hambriento, era nuevo, enviando cosquillas transformadas en choques eléctricos en cada roce que deshacía el labial rojo de Once entre los labios llenos de Mike, mientras ella tiraba cada vez mas del labio inferior de su novio que ella había reclamado suyo hasta el fin de la humanidad. El sonido de sus besos mientras se abría camino y aumentaba de intensidad, era un beso de apertura, el comienzo de algo profundo y aun mas eterno cuando Once rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Mike y él la abrazo de la cintura rodeándola entera; su otra mano en su nuca se perdió en su cabello apretándose uno al otro en la pasión que habían alimentado todo ese tiempo, esta vez viva y lista para devorarlos como ellos lo estaban haciendo, labio contra labio.

Once no sentía el suelo bajo sus pies, muy ocupada en devorar la boca de Mike y de intentar respirar por la nariz para no despegarse de él en ningún momento, pudo ver con los ojos cerrados la chispa de su amor prenderse como un incendio forestal cuando asomo su lengua rozando el labio de su novio y él le concedió el paso, abriendo la boca y recibiendo hambriento el roce descarado de sus lenguas que sabían bailar mejor que ellos. Era la conexión que crearon y mantuvieron contenida todo ese tiempo ahora liberada en la seguridad y la libertad de entregarse por completo.

Cortaron el beso solo cuando necesitaron recuperar el aliento y aun así, no se despegaron el uno del otro. Once tenia las manos sumergidas en los bucles enloquecidos de su novio, sus bocas aun pegadas mutuamente, sus respiraciones mezcladas en un jadeo excitante y expectante de lo que les esperaba, hirviendo en sus vientres.

\- Te amo, te amo Mike. – susurro Ce, apretando el cabello entre sus dedos y sus brazos alrededor de él queriéndolo cerca, queriéndolo _dentro_.

Mike respondió con ahínco, sus labios llenos besándola de nuevo, haciendo un camino de besos por toda la línea de su cuello y hundiendo su rostro justo en ese lugar donde le había dejado una marca la noche anterior, besando dulcemente lo que hizo en un arranque de pasión.

\- Te amo, Ce. No puedo soltarte, no puedo vivir sin ti. – susurro contra su piel, causándole sabrosos escalofríos y cuando las manos de Mike aflojaron su abrazo y comenzaron a acariciar su espalda desnuda por aquel pecaminoso y sexy vestido, Ce pudo sentirlo dudar y temer pero a la vez sus caricias y su agarre firmes le hicieron saber que esta vez lo tenia del todo a su merced.

Una de las manos de Mike la sostuvo firmemente de la cintura, su pulgar dibujando círculos sobre el borde de su piel y su vestido hasta bajar al pequeño cierre en el comienzo de la curva de su pompas y la otra mano subió por toda su espina lenta y tortuosamente hasta encontrarse de nuevo con el nudo en su nuca que unía esa elegante prenda de ropa. Ambos se miraron mutuamente, la luz tenue del sótano a su alrededor, el brillo de las piedras centellando en su cuerpo femenino y los ojos calidos del muchacho que la amaba mas que a nadie, hablaron por ellos dando el permiso que hacia tiempo ella le había dado por concedido.

Ce se perdió en él, en sus ojos, en su sonrisa y él se la devolvió, bajando el cierre de sus posaderas y finalmente, mientras Mike a su vez también estaba entregado al hechizo que ella tenía sobre él, estiraba el nudo de esas tiritas y soltaba lo único que sostenía la parte superior de aquel exitoso vestido de graduación.

Y así como así, a los ojos de Michael Wheeler aquel vestido negro de piedras que centellaban como estrellas, cayó de un solo movimiento a los pies de su novia dejándola ante él completamente expuesta.

Durante un segundo Mike fue privado de cualquier pensamiento coherente en la cabeza.

Sabía que lograría sorprenderlo pero el rostro de su novio era un poema y una parte de Ce deseo haber tenido una cámara en ese momento para grabar la expresión de su novio cuando el vestido que ella había guardado en secreto tan celosamente, cayó perfectamente de un solo movimiento hasta sus pies.

Once quería reír, grabando en su mente la sorpresa de Mike cuando su desnudez fue puesta ante él. Sus ojos que se fijaron en su cuerpo, su boca abierta, sus labios suaves que sabían besarla de aquí a la eternidad intentando moverse, intentando decir _algo_ (lo que sea) mientras recorría su cuerpo con la mirada y Ce podía sentir como la acariciaba son los ojos, como recorría sus piernas que tantas veces le dijo que eran suaves como la seda. Sentía su mirada en su vientre plano en el cual él solía dibujar circulitos con su pulgar cuando le abrazaba por atrás. Sentía la mirada en su intimidad cubierta aun por sus braguitas que si bien nunca había visto desnuda, si la había sentido con las manos y también sintió sus ojos hambrientos y perdidos de deseo sobre sus pechos desnudos que aunque ya los conocía y ya los había saboreado, quizás en ese momento le gustaron mucho mas.

Aun así Mike no podía hablar y ella quería reír porque la estaba mirando como ella había esperado que lo haga en primer lugar.

El hecho que su vestido negro haya sido tan fácil de quitar, sobrecogió a Mike entero. Ver su desnudez, su piel expuesta suave como… como nada con lo cual se la pueda comparar. Estiro sus manos de nuevo a ella, pasándola por sus hombros y acariciando sus brazos, sintió que nunca antes había acariciado algo tan terso. Más suave que el algodón, más suave que la seda, aun incluso más suave que las plumas y, sin embargo con el fulgor amarrillo dorado de la luz tenue que iluminaba el sótano ahora dibujando los lados de su cuerpo tan pequeño, Mike pudo haber jurado que vio plumas blancas asomándose por su espalda.

Se volvió conciente de todo como la había mirado sintiendo un poco de vergüenza, creyéndose un tonto y parpadeo repetidas veces, despertando de su parálisis mental para sonreírle en respuesta de esa hermosa sonrisa que ella le obsequió desde que su desnudez fue exhibida y solo ahí se acordó que él aun llevaba su ropa puesta.

De pronto aborreció el hecho que tenga tantas prendas de ropa de las cuales desprenderse, apresurando sus manos a su camisa y Ce le regalo una cantarina y hermosa risilla antes de detenerlo de forma tan tierna y sonriéndole, llevando sus manos a su rostro para volver a reclamar los labios de su novio. Mike la beso de nuevo, inmediatamente suspirando en su boca cuando sus manos se posaron en su cintura, sabiéndola y sintiéndola desnuda. Sin embargo Once adoraba que Mike tenga tantas prendas de ropa de las cuales deshacerse antes de continuar.

Ese había sido su plan desde el comienzo, conseguir un vestido que se pueda quitar con increíble facilidad y que la deje desnuda tan rápidamente que Mike no tenga tiempo de analizar ni de pensar lo que estaban haciendo mientras la desnudaba él mismo. Había sido manipulación quizás, pero sabia que debía mantener a raja la parte mas analítica de su novio que, si bien era tan dulce y tan considerado, lo detuvieron todo ese tiempo de llevar a cabo el amor físico las veces que pudieron haberlo hecho, todo por miedo a presionarla. Ella quiso liberarlo de sus preocupaciones y de sus miedos para que de rienda suelta a la pasión que tanto había mantenido bajo control.

Resultó, quizás porque la vio ahí desnuda porque comenzó a funcionar por instinto, solo pensando en cuanto quería sentirla. Las manos de Mike comenzaron a recorrer su espalda arriba y abajo por su espina dorsal mientras se besaban, subiendo hasta su cabello y bajando hasta sus caderas tocando todo a su alcance de esa piel tan perfecta. La abrazaba con fuerza, la apretaba a su cuerpo y Ce no podía estar mas que satisfecha con lo que estaba haciendo con el toque de sus manos, con sus labios en los suyos, con el ronroneo de la apasionada bestia que contenía dentro suyo; mas cuando Ce se apretó a Mike un poco mas presionado contra su cadera, pudo sentir su creciente dureza ensanchándose en sus pantalones negros.

Se separaron un momento mientras volvían a recuperar el aliento que sin duda necesitarían, solo dándose besitos salteados hasta que Mike se entretuvo con el hueco de su cuello y ella sonrío por el roce tan dulce de sus labios en la marca que le había hecho la noche anterior. Once bajo sus manos del cuello de Mike tirando del corbatín que ya estaba deshecho arrojándolo al suelo y, a su ritmo y sin preguntar, se tomó su tiempo en descubrir al muchacho que la besaba y la tocaba como solo él sabia hacerlo. Comenzó a desatar con seguridad los botones de la camisa de su novio, bajando poco a poco hasta que esta quedo abierta y volvió a subir sus manos por debajo de la camisa acariciando su piel y ganándose una mordidita en el hombro cuando Mike sintió sus caricias explorando su pecho con esas manos tan pequeñas y femeninas, subiendo por su estomago y sus pectorales hasta sus hombros, bajando la prenda y dejándola colgando de sus brazos.

\- Quítatela. – susurro la joven y supo que Mike sonrío entre los besos que no dejaba de darle en el cuello. Concedió su deseo y volvieron a mirarse, perdiéndose uno en el otro.

\- Eres hermosa, mi amor. – susurro Mike. Su sonrisa y su mirada tan llenas de amor, ese rostro tan cierto que solo ella conocía hacia que toda la espera valiera la pena si siempre pudiera mirarla de esa manera. Tan enamorado, tan de ella.

\- Te amo, Mike. – susurro Once de nuevo porque no podía no hacerlo. Así como él es suyo, ella es de él también. – Tócame, Mike. Necesito tus manos en mí.

Once quería que Mike no solo la toque sino que la _sienta_ , que la recorra con las manos que tantas veces le dieron placer tanto como la consolaron y que esas caricias se trasformen en el amor que quería hacer. Quería que Mike le haga el amor, que obtenga su placer gracias a ella. Ce quería que él sienta a lo que su adoración, su amor por él la había conducido para que tome su cuerpo como propio porque él ya poseía todo lo demás que la hacia ella misma, mientras al mismo tiempo ella lo tome a él de la misma manera. Ella quería descubrirlo; quería ser descubierta casi como una metáfora por el mundo que se le había enseñado desde que lo conoció. Ahora Ce quería descubrir nuevas sensaciones y nuevas cosas debajo de la ropa del muchacho que tanto ama hasta que se transforme en el joven adulto que amara a la joven mujer aun por florecer dentro de la adolescente que aun es. Ese muchacho debajo de la camisa que ahora yacía en el suelo junto al vestido negro y que recibirían al pantalón que ella misma comenzó a desprender mientras Mike volvió a besarla con fiereza, sus manos firmemente tomando sus caderas y gruñendo de deseo en su boca; Once tuvo que juntar fuerzas para seguir con su tarea porque como la estaba besado en ese momento era mas que suficiente para someterla y que pierda la cabeza.

Los pantalones de Mike cayeron alrededor de sus tobillos y de un rápido movimiento los pateo junto a la camisa, al vestido y sus zapatos, permaneciendo en calcetines y en boxers, abrazando y besando a su novia en braguitas y pies descalzos.

Se abrazaron de nuevo, el fuego subiendo y colisionando con las paredes de sus cuerpos en llamas desesperadas por unirse en un solo incendio. Apretándose mutuamente, buscándose entre los brazos ajenos, les faltaban manos para acariciarse, les faltaban mas labios para besarse, mas lenguas, mas dedos, mas horas esa noche, mas años eternos.

Ce estaba cada vez más sedienta y sabia que Mike se sentía igual, no solo por como la estaba devorado que ella no podía parar de responder y de disfrutar, sino porque su dureza apretándose contra ella se sentía más tiesa de lo que antes pudo sentir. Tantas veces ella había sentido el bulto contra si cuando se subía encima de su regazo y comenzaban a hacerlo en seco con la ropa puesta, esta vez no era simplemente porque solo estaba la tela de la ropa interior en el medio, sino que sabia que lo conocería en vivo y en directo.

Mike corto el beso tirando de su labio superior haciendo un ruido de succión como ella siempre solía hacer con su labio inferior, luciendo una sonrisa triunfante y tan sexy que Once se sintió morir del deseo.

\- Mike. – jadeo la muchacha cuando los labios de su novio ahora comenzaron a morder el otro hombro, dándole la atención que le había dado a su compañero. Ce bajo una mano súbitamente tímida para encontrarse con la montaña a la que quería trepar el resto de su vida pero cuando acaricio con su mano y sintió toda su forma apretada en la tela de ese boxer, el placer que le debió causar habrá sido inmenso porque de pronto la abrazo con aun mas fuerza, hundiendo sus dientes en la tierna piel de su hombro izquierdo y Once pudo jurar que lo sintió crecer en su mano mucho, mucho mas.

Mike ya casi estaba en el límite, no podría aguantar mucho más. El sabor de su piel de pronto más dulce e intoxicante por el saber que harían el amor, lo habían llevado a necesitar probarla con sus labios tanto como necesitaba aire para respirar. Se dejaba hacer mientras ella lo desvestía, mientras lo tocaba, mientras lo descubría pero cuando bajo a apretar su erección atrapada en sus boxers como un castigado ladrón, el muchacho dio rienda suelta a su mano fugitiva y bajo, rozando su índice por la línea de su cintura hasta recorrer el elástico de sus bragas y meterse entre sus piernas.

\- ¡Ah! – Once gimió inmediatamente cuando una de sus manos viajo al frente, jugando con los bordes de encaje de sus pequeñas pantaletas, alcanzando el calor intenso que sus dedos conocían tan bien. – Mike, por favor… – gimió la suplica contra su oído derecho y la sonrisa del joven se acentuó cuando, al tiempo que le daba un beso casto pero largo, le pudo robar otro gemido y un sobresalto al meter su mano bajo la tela y acariciar sus pliegues a piel directa, ya mojada como tanto le gustaba.

\- Dímelo de nuevo, Ce. Dímelo con esa hermosa voz que tienes, mi cielo. – susurro Mike, sus labios pegados a los de ella entre palabras dichas con besos.

Otro gemido cuando su pulgar rozo ese bultito sensible, acariciando cuidadosamente.

\- Mike, por favor. Hazme el amor, ahora… Aquí. – jadeo Ce también contra su boca, mordiendo sin mucho cuidado, buscándolo con hambre y acariciándolo ella también y cuando el muchacho miro a los lados, conciente que no estaban en su cuarto con la comodidad que la cama les podría brindar en contraste con el sillón del sótano, Ce apunto con el dedo el lugar donde quería que la vuelva suya.

Once le indico a Mike en donde quería que suceda y no era ni en una cama ni en un sofá. Donde ella quería entregarse a él era en aquel que había sido su primer lugar propio, su primer lecho verdadero, su refugio, su primer hogar que él mismo le había dado, el primer regalo de un niño para la niña que había rescatado.

Once quería hacer el amor por primera vez en su fuerte, el lugar donde los milagros se hacen, en aquel que siempre le recordaría que junto a Mike todos sus sueños se vuelven realidad.

Cuando él observo la inmensidad de lo que significaba lo que le decía, en donde quería ser suya, tuvo que juntar fuerzas para no llorar de felicidad. No le importo que quizás sea un poco pequeño para ambos, no le importo otra cosa mas que hacerla feliz donde sea que se lo pidiera. Mike se separo un momento y se inclino a darle un inocente beso en los labios, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y besándole los nudillos uno a uno sin despegar su mirada de esos enormes ojos que centellaban expectantes; se inclino a besar su mejilla y luego su oído haciendo que su respiración le produzca deliciosos escalofríos.

\- Acuéstate, mi amor.

El cosquilleo en lo profundo de sus entrañas creció tan rápido y tan fuerte que hasta sintió nervios, pero jamás dudas. Once le sonrió en respuesta, sus manos aun entre las suyas y asintió, lista para volverse suya.

Despegarse el uno del otro fue un acto de valentía, eso fue lo primero que pensó Mike cuando ella se fue al fuerte de almohadas mientras él se inclinaba a tomar su billetera de su pantalón y buscaba el condón que había guardado esa misma tarde sin poder creer aun que realmente estaba por usarlo; mas cuando se dio la vuelta y se encontró a su novia con su bolsito de mano hecho de lentejuelas y con un paquetito en su mano izquierda, se sorprendió tanto que casi se desmayo. Ambos se miraron, primero al pequeño sobrecito entre sus dedos y luego a la cara, comenzando a reír con fuerza por haber tenido la misma idea.

Mike se acerco a Once abrazándola aun entre risas.

\- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres perfecta? – pregunto el joven entre risitas y llenándola de besitos juguetones, ambos con un condón en cada mano.

Once apoyo su frente con la de su novio, una gran sonrisa en el rostro y esa suave y fresca oleada de humor y diversión en medio de tanta pasión haciendo de ese momento, de ese juego previo a hacer el amor, tan real y tan honesto como su relación entera que solo volvió su encuentro mas y mas perfecto.

\- Tú eres perfecto. – susurro la joven, sus bocas a un centímetro, sus ojos conectados, el amor tan profundo que le quemaba por dentro.

Y Mike la beso de nuevo. No había manera, no había forma que pueda dejar de amarla.

\- ¿De donde lo…? – iba Mike a preguntar pero de inmediato se detuvo, recordando de pronto el rostro de Hopper cuando la vio salir con ese vestido y cuando los detuvo antes de subirse al auto. Cuando lo tomo del hombro y casi le dijo algo que al final solo callo. – Oh, Ce, no me digas que se lo pediste a Hopper.

La muchacha se vio sumamente tentada a jugar un poco con Mike pero quizás no era la mejor idea, no quería distraerlo, no quería que analice nada, solo quería que sienta.

\- No, Mike. – dijo entre risitas y besando las comisuras de sus labios, hablando en susurros. – Le pedí a Joyce porque creí que tu no tendrías… Oye, espera. ¿Cuando compraste condones?

De pronto Mike sintió un escalofrío correr por su espina y sintió los nervios hacerle temblar las rodillas. Esperaba que no lo malinterpretara.

\- Uhm, Steve. Él me ayudo a comprarlos. – admitió sin muchas vueltas. – Yo, pues, yo creí que quizás luego de todo lo que ya hemos hecho quizás pronto pasaría y pues, quería estar listo para cuando sucediera. Tú sabes para cuidarte, pero no quise presionarte ni nad…

Once lo interrumpió con un beso, decidida a que Mike no comience a analizar las cosas ni un segundo más de lo permitido.

\- Me alegro que lo hayas hecho. – susurro sobre su boca, apretándose mas hacia su cuerpo, queriéndolo de nuevo cerca, sintiendo frío si no lo abrazaba de nuevo. – Usaremos el tuyo ahora y… ¿Mañana el mío?

Mike sintió su erección dar un respingo en su ropa interior, recordándole que seguía allí y que quería atención. El tono de voz de Once, su cuerpo suave y casi desnudo apretado al suyo lo hacían volver a poner el calor en marcha de nuevo de solo escuchar que ella no solo quería hacerlo esa noche sino además, repetirlo.

Asintió con rapidez, mirándole embobado y tan absurdamente enamorado. – Todo lo que tú quieras, Ce. Pídeme el mundo entero que será tuyo, lo prometo. – dijo como si estuviese hechizado. Y si, lo estaba.

Ce sonrió una vez más antes de darle un beso comprensivo y tan agradecido. – Tú eres mi mundo entero, Mike y lo que quiero es que me hagas el amor en el fuerte de almohadas que construiste para mí. En el primer lugar donde me enseñaste que tan puro es tu corazón.

La forma en que Mike la miro luego de haberle dicho esas palabras la hizo sentirse la chica mas afortunada del mundo aun cuando ya se sentía así. Ese amor, esa intensidad en su mirada chocolate y su sonrisa tan calida, tan honesta, hicieron que Once se enamorara de él una vez mas en esa vida y las millones que siguieran.

Mike por su parte, se inclino de nuevo a besarla y sin planes de detenerse por el momento. Sus manos volvieron a tomarla de la cintura y acariciar su espalda desnuda con precisión, permitiendo que esa sensación, ese sentimiento tan privado y tan puro que los unía desde mucho antes de darse cuenta que se habían enamorado, los invada aun más fuerte y más intenso, como un rayo de eterna luz.

Lentamente se fueron agachando hacia el suelo, apenas si se separaron para poder sentarse en el fuerte y meterse bajo la mesita, permitiéndole a Once caer suavemente sobre las almohadas y Mike apoyando encima, entre los brazos de aquella que, algún día – y ambos lo sabían –, se convertiría en su esposa, en la mujer con quien transitaría los caminos de la vida.

Mientras Ce tenia los brazos cerrados alrededor de su cuello, una de sus piernas abrazándolo por la cadera y sus intimidades presionándose tan cerca con la ropa interior puesta, entre el calor de la necesidad física y el fuego que ardía por el amor que sentían; Mike se arrepintió de no haberle dado a su novia aquello que ambos querían hace tanto tiempo por miedo a presionarla. El miedo, ese había sido el factor, el temer querer llevarla mas lejos de lo que ella estaba lista que, aunque había sido noble de su parte, había sido también tonto. ¿Cómo no pudo verlo mas claro? Ella estaba lista para él de la misma forma que él lo estaba para ella y no era presión, no era apresurarse porque sabían que eso era el comienzo de la eternidad en su forma mas honesta.

Con el sonido de sus besos, con sus respiraciones profundas y agitadas, con la llama ardiendo, la piel que quemaba, la necesidad por dentro, Mike y Once estaban al borde del abismo, listos para saltar al vacío y llenarse de un futuro que era del todo claro y cierto. Listos de pies a cabeza para sellar su amor tan profundo, tan eterno, que extinguirlo seria como pedirle al césped que se vuelva azul y que el sol estuviese hecho de hielo.

\- Mike… Ya no resisto. – susurro Once, la suplica de su deseo dolía en su voz. Sus ojos cristalinos por la necesidad, sus mejillas encendidas lista para más.

La beso de nuevo, solo un beso casto en los labios que eran su perdición antes de sonreírle esa sonrisa de labios llenos y lentamente el muchacho comenzó a bajar dejando un recorrido de pequeños besos por su piel, llenándose de su aroma tan dulce como la miel.

Once cerró los ojos cuando sintió sus labios y sus manos comenzar a recorrerla y saborearla como antes lo había hecho pero esta vez millones de veces más intenso.

Sintió las manos de Mike tan cuidadosas y suaves acariciarla a los lados mientras sus labios se encargaban de su clavícula; mas cuando luego de sentirlo detenerse por un momento y antes que ella quisiera preguntar que estaba pasando, sintió finalmente una de sus manos cerrarse sobre uno de sus senos mientras su boca la lleno de placer, ese tan intenso y conocido que su lengua le daba a su pezón izquierdo.

\- ¡Ahh!

Oh, ese gemido. Ese pequeño y agudo gritillo que lo hacían perder los estribos llego temprano cuando Mike bajo a sus montes pequeños tan perfectos que ya tantas veces había saboreado en su auto. La firmeza y la suavidad justa, su mano cerrada sobre su pecho derecho apretándolo con cuidado pero como a ella le gustaba, dejándose ir un poco él mismo en sentirlo entre sus dedos mientras sus labios encerraban la aureola rosada de su monte izquierdo y su lengua dibujaba círculos sobre el centro, sintiéndolo endurecerse hasta que le regalo un tironcito juguetón con sus dientes, seguido de mas succión.

\- ¡Oh Mike! – gimió Once de nuevo, esta vez mas intenso. Siempre prestaba atención a sus pequeños senos y cada vez se sentía mejor.

Su voz en medio del placer era su sonido favorito y aun sabía que faltaba más por descubrir. Podría caminar hasta el fin del mundo, podría besarla y darle placer tanto como ella se lo pidiera con tal de escuchar su nombre pronunciado así, tan dulce, tan sensual y sagrado dicho de esa manera.

\- Te amo. – susurro Mike cuando libero su pezón y llevo su mano al que había estado besando y se dirigió al otro, para brindarle la misma atención.

Ella conocía hace tiempo el toque de sus manos y lo bien que sabían acariciarla. Como jugaba con sus pechitos, como la hacia sentir perfecta sin tener que dudar de ellos o desear de tener pechos mas grandes, ni cualquier otra inseguridad. Mike siempre estaba ahí, mirándola de esa manera tan especial, mirándola como si fuese el ser mas exquisito, como si fuese perfecta. Sus manos que sintió abandonar sus senos lentamente fueron bajando por sus lados y su boca dejo de saborear su pezón para besar el centro donde se unían a su torso y ella actuó por instinto, abandonando su cabello y apretándolos ella misma, encerrando su rostro entre ellos.

No sabia de donde le salía esa seguridad, saber como actuar pero Mike enloqueció cuando ella lo encerró entre sus pechos y la beso ahí un poco mas fuerte, un poco mas duro y usando un poco mas sus dientes, ganándose mas gemidos de su parte cuando volvió a masajearlos intensamente.

\- Rayos, Ce, eres tan sexy que siento que moriré. – gruño Mike, esta vez se podía sentir mas claro en su voz cuanto la deseaba, cuanto ya no podría aguantar. – Quiero dártelo todo, mi amor. Quiero darte todo el placer que te mereces.

Y era verdad, aun más que él mismo querer disfrutar de la sensación de tener sexo, era igual o más importante para él que ella también lo pase bien. Que gima su nombre, que jadee contra su oído y llevarla hacia las nubes bajo el peso de su cuerpo mientras la marcaba como suya.

\- Hazlo, Mike, por favor ya no… Ya no aguanto.

El muchacho vio su rostro, ojos cerrados y frente contraída, luchando por resistir, luchando por desearlo tanto. La vista mas erótica, sus propias manos en sus senos, como se lamia los labios solo por como él había lamido y acariciado sus montes perfectos y su sonrojo tan sensual.

Perfecta, simplemente perfecta.

Comenzó a bajar de nuevo, esta vez por su estomago repartiendo besos aquí y allá, jugando con su ombligo un momento robándole otro gruñido y cuanto sabia que ella estaba por estallar. Sus manos se posaron a sus lados, su cuerpo pequeño debajo de él, Mike se encontró directamente con sus braguitas sobre sus caderas sin poderlo creer. Estaba por desnudarla, estaba por ver el área que sus dedos conocían tan bien y sabiendo que preguntar seria redundante, Mike tomo los lados de sus bragas con delicadeza y, lentamente, comenzó a bajarlas por sus muslos de seda.

Desnuda por completo, un monumento a la belleza.

\- ¿Mike? – pregunto Ce luego que su novio le quito la ultima prenda de ropa y la miraba, arrodillado en las almohadas con las bragas en mano, mirándola con la boca abierta. Sintió un poco de pudor, quiso cerrar las piernas. ¿Acaso no le gustaba?

\- Eres… – susurro el muchacho como pudo. – Oh Ce, tendré que inventar una nueva palabra para decirte cuan hermosa eres.

La muchacha suspiro, sintiéndose mucho más relajada y algo tonta por dudar de él. Ya tenían muchos años juntos, ya debía saber que cuando la miraba así es porque lo tenia justo donde quería, excepto…

\- Tu también. – dijo con una sonrisita y miro hacia abajo a sus boxers y el bulto bajo los mismos.

Mentiría si dijera que no se sintió un poco nervioso cuando le toco desprenderse de su ropa interior él mismo pero no quería ni debía comenzar a pensarlo. La miro de nuevo, una sonrisa cómplice, un beso nuevo y Mike bajo sus boxers hasta quitárselos por completo, y ambos permanecieron ahí. Ambos bajo el fuerte, él arrodillado sobre ella, ella recostada y observando por primera vez y en todo su esplendor aquella desnudez que tanto habían ansiado.

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Wow. – dijo finalmente la muchacha, sin dejar de mirar la erección de su novio.

Bueno, 'wow' no era malo, _¿verdad?_

Sin embargo Mike se sintió un poco expuesto por como lo miraba, por como analizaba y admiraba su hombría en toda su gloria y antes que pueda preguntarle algo, de nuevo su novia se encargo de levantar cualquier miedo o tensión.

\- Hola, por fin nos conocemos. – dijo Ce casi sin pensar, prácticamente queriéndose dar una patada y temiendo haber dicho la estupidez mas grande de todo el planeta. Había quedado muda pero no por miedo o repulsión, sino por genuina sorpresa. El pene de Mike era, bueno, _enorme_. Nunca lo había visto, solo lo había acariciado sobre la tela y frotado en el pero nunca lo había visto y ahora que lo conocía, que lo veía en toda su gloria, tan firme y duro que podría colgar una toalla mojada si quisiera, recordó cuando le dijeron que la primera vez dolía.

Sin embargo a pesar de su pequeña tontería, fue recibida por la risa espontánea de su novio que se acerco a ella un poco más y la beso, amando cada una de sus ocurrencias.

\- Te…– beso –… amo… – beso –…tanto. – dijo Mike antes de besarla de nuevo.

\- Yo también te amo, tanto Mike. – dijo Ce respondiendo cada uno de sus besitos, acariciando la línea de su mandíbula y llevando sus rizos tras su oreja. Simplemente hermoso.

Solo intercambiaron algunos que otros besos y algunas que otras preguntas susurradas con pasión mientras ella le preguntaba por que no tenia pelo ahí abajo y él explicándole que Steve fue quien lo sugirió; todo mientras se acariciaban y se daban un poco de deliciosa fricción a piel directa, algo que hizo al joven gruñir y a ella dar otro gemido aun mas agudo de placer. Pero ya estaban al limite, ya no podían resistir mas así que Mike volvió a incorporarse solo apenas, arrodillado sobre su novia mientras tomaba el condón que habían dejado mas cerca y luego de un minuto mientras abría el paquete con cuidado y Ce lo miraba con un hambre descomunal; el muchacho pudo deslizar el condón por toda su longitud y volvió a ella con una sonrisa, listos para sellar su amor.

Fue silencio, fue la sensación de que todo estaba dicho en sus ojos conectados, en sus sonrisas brillantes y sus corazones latiendo a un mismo ritmo, acompañándose en todo. Pudieron verlo todo, pudieron ver el comienzo de noches interminables, las mañanas despertando luego de amarse en la oscuridad. Mike pudo verla hecha de oro en las almohadas de su fuerte, desnuda y perfecta brillando para él, brillando entera y Once pudo verlo hasta lo profundo de su ser. El muchacho que lo es _todo_ para ella.

\- ¿Estas lista? – preguntó Mike mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su muslo y la otra le servia de soporte a si mismo, esa pregunta no estaba de mas porque siempre la cuidaría.

Ella asintió una vez mas, abriéndole el camino hacia su intimidad y separando sus piernas para él, para recibirlo en el medio y abrazarlo tanto como era posible, exponiéndose al placer que sabia iba a recibir.

\- Si, estoy lista. – susurro Ce y le fue regalada otra sonrisa.

Mike se acomodo primero entre sus piernas abiertas para él, mirando con cuidado entre maravillado por su forma y excitado a mas no poder por aquella flor mojada que tantas veces había acariciado y se fue agachando, acercándose a ella con el cuerpo lo mas que pudo mientras se sostenía con un brazo y dirigía su erección hacia el centro, buscando alinear su encuentro. Once lo recibió entre sus brazos mientras él buscaba el ángulo perfecto, sus manos suaves acariciando sus brazos y subiendo por sus hombros en una caricia intima y relajante mientras lo sentía allí abajo tan cerca que estaban por derretirse, hasta sentir por fin la punta rozar su centro y Mike se apoyo en sus codos, a los lados de su cuerpo.

Ambos se miraron; las pupilas estaba dilatadas, las mejillas encendidas, los labios entreabiertos. Había llegado el momento.

\- Ce, si te duele mucho prométeme que me lo dirás.

No se esperaba aquello.

\- ¿Que? – pregunto un poco sacudida pero la expresión de Mike indicaba que hablaba muy en serio.

\- Promételo, mi amor. No quiero lastimarte no… – pero un dedo en sus labios lo callo.

\- Shh, lo prometo. Pero ahora por favor Mike, solo ámame.

Una sonrisa, Mike acerco su mano a su rostro acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar y se inclino a conectar sus labios y abrazarse entre besos para relajarla lo mas que pudo cuando bajo su cadera y presiono, comenzando a entrar en el tesoro que se le fue otorgado.

El aire pareció que se le fue arrancado de los pulmones de un segundo al otro, inmediatamente haciendo que el joven abriera la boca, agachara la cabeza pegando su frente con la de su novia y apretara los puños, teniendo que interrumpir sus caricias para focalizarse en resistir la sensación abrumadora de estar dentro suyo por primera vez. No sintió el momento en que Once lo abrazo con mas fuerza ni cuando sus uñas se le clavaron en la piel. No sintió siquiera el ruido de la radio en el sótano ni tampoco habría sentido si un camión atravesaba la pared porque todos sus nervios y todo su cerebro estaba nublado, su atención centrada en la indescriptible euforia y el inmenso placer que le provoco estar deslizándose en su interior; deslizándose con la facilidad de su canal tan húmedo y abrumado por el intenso calor que lo abrazaba.

Ni sus sueños mas vividos pudieron acercarse a la realidad pero solo recién cuando había entrado hasta la mitad, Mike pudo juntar las fuerzas para detener su ritmo y se obligo a abrir los ojos y mirar a su novia para chequear como lo estaba recibiendo.

Inmediatamente se sintió preocupado.

\- ¿Ce, estas bien? – su voz era un gruñido traicionero del placer que estaba viviendo pero se sentía genuinamente alarmado por la expresión en el rostro de su novia.

Su frente contraída, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, su mandíbula tiesa y sus labios apretados eran señales claras y directas de que no, no estaba bien.

\- No…– susurro Once como pudo y Mike abrió los ojos muy grande. Por más que él este viviendo el goce mas intenso que experimentó hasta ese momento y por mucho que en su interior no quisiera salirse, él jamás le haría daño a propósito; pero en cuanto Once lo sintió querer salir, abrió los ojos para encontrar aquellos chocolate que tanto amaba y volvió a hablar. – No te detengas.

Mike no podía negar el inmenso placer que estar metiéndose en lo profundo de su ser le causaba, era mucho mas de lo que había imaginado y solo había entrado hasta la mitad de su propia longitud que, la verdad sea dicha, era bastante grande. Aun así sintió una gran culpa eclipsar el placer que estaba sintiendo solo de ver su rostro y de escucharla hablar con la dificultad con que lo había hecho. En todo ese tiempo que se venían acariciando, en todo ese tiempo que lo hacían en seco él había aprendido a moverse cuando se frotaban persiguiendo el orgasmo. Sabia lo que le gustaba, sabia como presionarse para lograr la fricción que la volvía loca y que le arrancaba gemidos, pero se encontró en se momento que no sabia que hacer estando realmente dentro de su cuerpo.

\- Mi amor, puedo detenerme ya mismo, no tienes porque…

Pero un beso lo interrumpió de seguir hablando. Eso, y sus piernas a los lados de se cerraron aun mas a su alrededor, apretando y empujándolo dentro por completo, haciendo que Mike apretara los puños y cayera con el rostro hundido en su cuello y ella lo abrazara tan fuerte que en cualquier momento le rompería las costillas.

\- ¡Oh rayos! – jadearon ambos al mismo tiempo cuando (algo) de aire pudieron recuperar luego del impacto que fue para él, estar por completo abrazado por sus brazos, sus piernas y su interior completo; y ella, por el dolor físico de la perdida de su virginidad.

Pero Once no podía sentirse más feliz.

Cuando Mike comenzó a presionar y lentamente comenzó a entrar, Ce intento mantener sus músculos cuan relajados pudo, parte de su propia excitación y el deseo de finalmente tenerlo dentro y parte también que sabia que le iba a doler pero… No sabía que iba a ser tan intenso.

Aun cuando el ritmo que él estaba llevando era tortuosamente lento y sabía que estaba teniendo tanto cuidado como era humanamente posible, la sensación del ardor y de presión fue avasallante. Muchas veces había soñado con ese momento, muchas veces había despertado con la sensación que le habían dejado sus sueños de un cosquilleo mezcla de dolor y mezcla de placer que había sentido cuando soñaba estar haciendo el amor por primer vez pero todo eso era remanente de saber lo bien que su novio la hacia sentir con sus dedos y el recuerdo de la primera vez que metió uno dentro de su ser; pero lo que ahora tenia dentro era mucho – _mucho_ – mas grande que sus dedos.

\- ¿Estas b-bien, C-Ce? – jadeo Mike con dificultad.

Ella asintió, abrazándolo mas fuerte y mordiéndose el labio, intentando acostumbrarse a su tamaño en su estrecho interior.

\- Lo siento, Ce. Relájate, trata de relajarte. – susurro Mike en su oído, incorporándose de nuevo encima suyo, seguramente ya recobrado del impacto inicial que fue haberse introducido por completo y comenzó a repartirle besos por el cuello y oreja, susurrándole todo aquello de lo que estaba hecho. Haciendo lo posible por borrar el dolor y hacerla sentir bien de nuevo.

Imposiblemente considerado, inmensamente único.

Y ella, irrevocablemente enamorada.

\- No te disculpes, yo… Tu… – jadeo Once, aferrandose aun mas fuerte de su cuerpo y abriendo los ojos de nuevo, girando hasta encontrar su rostro y mirarlo a los ojos. Esos orbes chocolates dilatados por el placer y preocupados de verdad por su bien estar. – Debes estar orgulloso. – bromeo súbitamente, intentando bajar la tensión.

El muchacho la miro confundido, su rostro un poema mientras intentaba comprender hasta que entendió el chiste de su novia, mas halago que otra cosa. Si bien él sabia, sin modestia, que su equipo era de un tamaño más que generoso, sintió un empujoncito de orgullo más profundo cuando la chica que tanto ama pareció estar también de acuerdo con el tamaño que se cargaba.

Y rió mientras unían sus labios de nuevo.

Fue en esa frescura, en la broma de Once en medio de esa sensación abrumadora de acostumbrarse a estar conectados de esa forma, mezclados con los besos, el cuidado y la conexión que comparten desde hace tanto que Mike descubrió que ellos ya venían haciendo el amor desde hacia mucho, mucho tiempo.

Porque hacer el amor es no solo la parte física, la parte sexual sino es hacer que el amor este, hacer que el amor suceda. Tenerlo entero, ponerlo en practica porque ellos son la persona con la cual el otro se ríe, la persona con la que hacen chistes, con quien comparten y a quien apoyan sin importar nada, porque los sueños de uno son los sueños del otro. Los miedos de uno se vuelven de ambos, los logros son mutuos y las celebraciones son compartidas al igual que el sacrificio y también los frutos de todo lo que harían siempre para luego compartir el futuro estando juntos.

Esa era la madurez a la que debían llegar, el darse cuenta que hacer el amor no es simplemente tener sexo, sino hacer que el amor suceda. Que sea parte innegable de sus vidas como lo fue desde un principio y ver que, en realidad, él y Once venían haciendo ese amor desde un principio y que el sexo era solo más amor para agregar. De ese que es especial porque es intimo, porque es el amor privado reservado para el otro y lejos de la vista de los demás por ser tan puro y tan profundo.

Tener sexo con quien se ama se llama hacer el amor porque es el momento que el acto mayor del amor que los une se vuelve físico y sus gemidos son las expresiones mas sinceras que salen del alma, que difícilmente pueden ser palabras porque reflejan el placer carnal y eterno de estar unidos mas que ninguna otra persona.

Por un momento permanecieron quietos, Mike besando su cuello, su rostro, sus sienes y sus labios, intentando que de esa forma Once pueda relajarse cuanto sea posible y disfrutar de la sensación de estar unidos por completo por primera vez, fuera del dolor que esa primera vez le había causado. Él había sido cuan cuidadoso había podido pero sabían que era inevitable que le cause molestias al principio, sin embargo ella respondía a cada beso y cada mimo que le hacia porque sabia que el dolor seria momentáneo. Ella lo tenia firmemente abrazado, sus dedos acariciando donde las uñas se habían clavado en la espalda y los hombros de su novio, mientras pecho contra pecho, estómago contra estómago y unidos por mas que solo la cadera, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su tamaño en su interior como la pieza que le había faltado todo ese tiempo.

Se sentía entera, completa. El vacío que antes le dolía ahora estaba lleno de su amor y estaba lista para sentir todo lo que ese amor tenia para darle.

\- Te amo. – susurro Mike sobre sus labios.

Ella respondió con otro beso y otro más. – Te amo. Muévete, Mike. Despacio si puedes.

\- Por supuesto, mi cielo.

El muchacho volvió a apoyarse sobre sus codos y, concentrándose todo lo posible en ser cuan cuidadoso como pudo, Mike movió sus caderas hacia atrás de nuevo sintiendo otra nueva oleada de placer y volvió a meterse, ahogando un gruñido de goce absoluto.

Once por su parte estaba en las nubes.

Si bien la penetración había dolido como los mil demonios, algo que sabia que no era culpa de su novio, en cuando Mike se retiro y volvió a hundirse, la sensación de dolor fue muchísimo menor. Era tan extraño, tan nuevo lo que sentía, tan difícil de explicar. Se sentía un poco sobrecogida por las sensaciones nuevas, por el ador lentamente desapareciendo, por la presión interna que de molesta paso a ser cómoda a medida Mike se movía y la sensación de su miembro deslizándose por su canal interno, hicieron que Ce navegara en un mar de sentimientos nuevos por la dicha de sentirlo y tenerlo dentro.

No era un sueño, era mucho mucho mejor de lo que habían imaginado. Con la incomodidad de la falta de experiencia, con el amor tan intenso que los quemaba enteros, con el placer reconstruyéndose en sus áreas más sensibles, la intimidad que estaban compartiendo era lo más hermoso de lo que estaban compartiendo.

Mientras Mike mantenía un ritmo de velocidad media, intentando conocer en cada estocada el lugar que estaba visitando, ponía además toda su atención en recordar cada una de sus expresiones mientras se movía. Quería volver a despertar el placer que, por el dolor, había desaparecido, quería que Once se sienta tan bien como él se estaba sintiendo. Quería escuchar su nombre susurrado entre gemidos, su sonrojo caminando por sus mejillas y ese rostro tan sensual que hacia cuando la tenia montada encima en su auto, en la cabaña o en el sillón de la sala.

\- Bésame. – susurro Once, su mirada era una suplica de pupilas dilatadas acompañados de caricias, abrazando a su novio por los hombros con un brazo y con el otro su espalda hasta hundirse en los cabellos de su nuca manteniéndolo allí pegado sus labios y a todo su cuerpo, besándolo tan intenso.

Para ambos era mucho más que un sueño y a la vez no podían creer que eso no fuese realmente producto de su imaginación porque de verdad ninguno de los dos podía creer su suerte. Ambos que tanto lo habían deseado, Once que ya estaba desesperada por hacerlo, que necesitaba que Mike deje de lado sus miedos, que entienda que ella sabia perfectamente cuanto la ama y que nada de lo que él haga la haría sentir mal. Había deseado tanto que llegue el momento, sentir su peso encima suyo, sentir su cuerpo frotándose contra su piel, sentirlo presionado entre sus piernas y metido hasta el alma de forma nítida y directa, tan profundo como lo tenía dentro de su corazón, moviéndose en su interior y obteniendo su placer gracias a ella.

Y ella recibiendo ese placer, porque a media él se movía, a medida lo sentía llegar a un ritmo mas estable y penetrarla con mas confianza hasta encontrar un ángulo que le resulto mas cómodo y mas fácil, la presión inicial y el dolor comenzaron a ceder mas rápido de lo que había anticipado, dando lugar a algo igualmente tortuoso pero solo por desearlo cada vez mas.

Ce no sabia si era por el roce de su pecho contra el suyo, de Mike besándola y succionando sus labios por el placer que sentía, de sus gruñidos ahogados entre los besos que se daban o el roce de su piel con sus pezones; no sabia si eran sus manos acariciando sus costados, el sonido de sus labios al cortar el beso, las respiraciones profundas que hacia y como se deslizaba en su área tan intima, que de pronto Once comenzó a sentir mucho mas.

Ella ya no era una prisionera como lo había sido tanto tiempo antes de conocerlo; ella ya tenia su libertad, solo que ahora por propia voluntad mientras estaba debajo de Mike haciendo el amor por primera vez; se estaba entregando a la locura y al placer que le estaba dando con su cuerpo. Once quería vivir eternamente dentro de las paredes que su amor y su pasión estaban construyendo así como su corazón latía fuerte en su pecho, golpeando directamente los latidos de su novio en cada movimiento, en la fricción deliciosa del sexo que la estaba haciendo gemir; que la hacían desear siempre ser libre del mundo solo para darle su vida a él.

\- M-mh… Mike…– gimió la muchacha de pronto por instinto, sin pensar, aferrando sus manos a su hombros de nuevo y mantenido sus ojos cerrados, descifrando ese nuevo cosquilleo que la dejaba hambrienta por mas.

Y él pues… Él estaba en el maldito cielo.

Aunque ya la había sentido retorcerse por sus toques, aunque ya conocía como se oía cuando se venia en sus dedos, aunque ya antes había saboreado sus pechos, aunque él ya se había corrido tantas veces por el frote que hacían cuando lo hacían en seco, nada jamás podría compararse con la abrumante sensación de estar dentro.

Su piel increíblemente suave, su interior húmedo y caliente que lo sentía responder a sus movimientos y su estrechez que lo absorbía y lo apretaba mas de lo que había anticipado, Mike jamás creyó que podría agradecer lo suficiente al destino por haberla puesto en su camino.

Sus besos tan dulces y adictivos, su novia un monumento a la perfección que lo había elegido a él nada ni nada menos para darle aquello por lo que tanto habían esperado. Hacer el amor, estar unidos como nadie nunca lo estaría. Todo lo seducía, todo era asombroso y no sabia por donde empezar, lo único que quería era que ella lo sienta y lo goce y lo siga besando de esa forma, lo siga abrazando tan cerca y cuando se animo a aumentar un poco la velocidad, se permitió mover sus caderas buscando como poder lograr que gima su nombre mas fuerte que en cualquier otro momento.

\- Te amo. – susurro Mike cuando corto el beso, necesitando aire de nuevo pero no se separo mas que milímetros de su rostro, solo lo mínimo para poder estudiar sus facciones y saber si lo que hacia estaba bien, para grabarse el momento en que ella comenzaba a entregarse al placer.

Mientras Mike tenía los ojos fijos en el rostro de Once, haciendo lo posible por mantener su mirada clara aun con las intensas oleadas de placer que deslizarse en ella le causaban, haciendo que sus pupilas se dilatasen y su sangre hierva, él joven muchacho quería saber todo lo que sentía y responder a ella en la justa medida. Pero de pronto, mientras mantenía su vigilia asegurándose de saber como su novia se sentía mientras él le hacia el amor lo mejor que podía, Mike supo que siempre recordaría el momento en que literalmente pudo ver el dolor desaparecer y el placer ocupando el lugar que le correspondía, apoderándose entero de ella.

Vio su frente antes contraída ahora relajada, sus parpados antes cerrados con fuerza ahora aleteando y abiertos a medias con la mirada nublada y dilatada como él. Su mandíbula tiesa y sus labios apretados, ahora adornando el rostro de una hermosa muchacha que parecía intentar reconocer esas nuevas sensaciones apoderándose de todo su ser. Pero Mike sintió una oleada de intenso goce, de intensa satisfacción y, – por que no decirlo – de gran orgullo para si mismo cuando la vio lamer sus labios sin pensarlo y morderse antes de abrirse lentamente y formar una especie de 'o' que lo enloquecieron hasta el ultimo atisbo de cordura en su interior. Aquellos labios rosados por naturaleza y hechos de terciopelo, llenos de años de besos comenzaron a soltar los gemidos mas dulces que eran música para sus oídos y no pudo resistir mas, solo se inclino a besarla y reclamarla suya de nuevo porque estaba hambriento y desesperado por estimular cada area de su encuentro.

Los maravillosos sonidos que sus labios hacían entre besos y besos eran música para sus oídos y en cada momento que necesitaban respirar, se miraban uno al otro a los ojos, enterrándose enteros hasta el fondo de sus cerebros. Mike no pudo creer que él, Rey de los nerds, este haciendo el amor con la chica mas hermosa de todo el universo, y aun así él sintió que tal belleza se tornaba indescriptible cuando Once comenzó a gemir mas claro por lo bien que él la estaba haciendo sentir.

Lo rico que hacer el amor por primera vez se sentía y lo seductor e inspirador que era saber que ella estaba gozando de su propio éxtasis gracias a él mientras Mike mismo recibía oleada tras oleada de placer entre sus paredes tan estrechas y húmedas y el centro caliente de su interior, todo gracias al amor que tan libre y desinteresadamente se daban el uno al otro entregando sus cuerpos al placer y esa innegable unión.

\- Ce, rayos mi amor eres tan hermosa, tan bella m-mi amor…– gimió Mike contra su oído, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, acomodándose con mas libertad y permitiéndose moverse un poco mas cómodo.

Su aliento calido y mentolado le hacía el amor a sus sentidos; su piel rozándola con el fuego que antes estaba contenido y los quemada, ahora estaba liberado envolviéndolos en un solo incendio y acrecentaba el cosquilleo en el área baja de su vientre, estimulando para que sea mas duro, mas intenso.

\- ¡Mike! ¡Mike, mas ra-ahh-pido! – su voz sobresaltada en cada movimiento haciendo que hablar se le complicara con cada roce delicioso con su punto de mayor placer. – ¡Mas d-duro ooh!

Con la confianza que ella le brindaba y tener el permiso expreso de moverse mas rápido, Mike comenzó a dar rienda suelta poco a poco a sus instintos y su propio deseo, perdiendo el control lentamente pero seguro, apertando su ingle con la suya cada vez que estaba entero dentro, frotándose contra su clítoris casi con descaro y su erección estimulando cada punto de placer en su canal interno.

Todo con tal de provocar que siga gimiendo así, con dibujar y escribir el goce descarado en su rostro perfecto mientras la chica de sus sueños gemía por y para él, queriendo mas del placer que se estaban entregando en ese preciso lugar y momento. Al fin y al cabo Once siempre se mostró a Mike como un libro abierto y él decidió que seria para ella su mejor escritor.

\- ¡Mike, oh Mike rayos! ¡Mas, mas rápido! – suplico la muchacha, sus ojos rodando en su cabeza y la locura golpeando la puerta.

Que pidiera mas lo enloqueció, haciendo que Mike realmente se deshaga de toda inseguridad y realmente comience penetrarla como quería hacer. Sus paredes tensándose y apretando su miembro tan fuerte que le arrancaron un gemido y lo único que pudo hacer para no venirse en ese momento fue hundirse en el hueco de su cuello y succionar y morder su cuello mas fuerte de lo que antes lo había hecho.

Al cuerno, si la dejaba marcada de nuevo que así sea. A ella le gustaban esas marcas y él quería que las luzca con orgullo, que el mundo se entere que él es el único a quien ella le concedía semejante privilegio.

\- ¡Ah! – gimió Once tan fuerte que casi fue un grito e inmediatamente se mordió el labio por instinto, intentando controlar la euforia, el éxtasis que apenas si le dejaban tener los ojos abiertos, cegándola por el placer de hacer el amor con el muchacho que es su mundo entero; y Mike le estaba dando mucho mas.

Cuando le mordió el cuello de esa forma se sintió mil veces diferente a las anteriores veces. Quizás por el hecho que lo este haciendo en ese momento mientras estaba dentro de su cuerpo fue lo que la hizo temblar desde la cabeza hasta la punta de sus dedos, el placer pasando de ser oleadas de placer a un tsunami de pasión, deseo y erotismo que le provocaban tanto goce que la hacían disfrutar de él tanto que no había palabras para describir cuan delicioso Mike se sentía mientras la amaba tan hondo.

Era tan excitante, tan vigoroso, mas de lo que Once había imaginado que seria. Ella siempre lo decía, Mike la sorprendía todos los días y de ahí en mas… todas las noches.

Ya se sentía adicta, quería mas y, haciendo caso a su instinto, Once comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia él, a cada una de sus embestidas abrazándolo mas fuerte e impulsándose para encontrarse con los movimientos de su cadera, recibiéndolo mas rápido y mas fuerte, llenando el sótano de los ruidos que sus cuerpos hacían al colisionarse.

\- ¡Rayos, mi amor! – gruño Mike contra su cuello y perdió otro poco de control cuando Once comenzó a buscar mas de sus embestidas, rozándose en él, frotándose bajo suyo, estimulándolo hasta perder la razón.

Tuvo que bajar un poco la intensidad y se quedo dentro, moviendo su cadera en círculos para no quitarle el placer y a la vez para permitirse él mismo un momento porque no quería correrse, no antes de haberla llevado hasta el cielo y de regreso primero a ella. Volvió a unir sus labios y fue recibido con hambre y con sus manos enloqueciendo su cabello mientras él acaricio sus costados, masajeo uno de sus senos y bajo con sus caricias firmes acariciando toda la línea de sus curvas en su cuerpo, hundiéndose mas en ella y arrancándole un gemido agudo entre sus besos.

Les faltaban manos para acariciarse, les faltaban lenguas para explorarse, y cuando Mike se apoyo en un brazo y bajo el otro a su pierna para subirla y enredarla en su cadera, permitiéndose un ángulo mas directo y un acceso mas profundo; fue como liberar a la bestia dentro de cada uno.

\- ¡Dios! – grito Once, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y arqueando su cuerpo, regalándole a ese muchacho tan perfecto los gemidos mas exquisitos que en su vida había oído.

Mike sonrió satisfecho y sorprendido, preguntándose en un momento de lucidez en donde aprendió a hacer eso que la hizo sentir tan bien.

\- Vamos, Ce. No t-te calles amor, gime para mi. – jadeo Mike en sus labios, dándole besos ansiosos y bajando de nuevo a su cuello y su hombro, tomando un ritmo mucho mas intenso.

Allí, Once perdió toda cordura y dejo en claro que quizás necesiten siempre hacer el amor en la cabaña, en el sótano o en donde sea estando completamente a solas, porque ella – definitivamente – no era silenciosa.

\- T-te amhh… ¡Te ah-amooh, Mike oh Mike! – chillo sintiendo un latigazo de placer que exploto en cuerpo y rápidamente comenzó a recorrer todos los miembros viajando bajo su piel y juntándose en su bajo vientre, concentrándose, llevando el placer a niveles inimaginables, listo para florecer. – ¡Mike!

Lo abrazo con fuerza sin darse cuenta que estaba hundiendo sus uñas en su piel y perdida en el placer que le estaba causando entre sus sexos unidos, su cuerpo apasionado y su boca marcándola de nuevo en lo que – Once esperaba – sea un inmenso chupetón que dure días enteros.

Sintió la suavidad de su piel con una finísima capa de sudor en ambos cuerpos causada, sin duda, por el amor que estaban compartiendo. El pulso dentro suyo, el ritmo que él estaba llevando mientras hacían el amor la llevo directo hacia el abismo y también, la hizo trepar una montaña mas alto de lo que antes había llegado.

El placer la estaba elevando, Mike la estaba elevando más alto que nunca, revolviendo hasta su cerebro en una masa de sexo, euforia y locura cruda. Ni siquiera sus dedos habían conseguido hacerla sentir así, ni llegar a experimentar el orgasmo latente que en cualquier momento estallaría desde lo mas profundo de su ser. En cada penetración, en cada gruñido de su voz, en el calor de sus labios llenos mordiendo y besando su hombro y cuello, Once estaba seducida y condenada por su grosor y su longitud moviéndose en su centro, sabiendo que siempre lo necesitaría así, que siempre lo querría mas fuerte y mas profundo.

Solo él, solo Mike.

Con su cuerpo, con su corazón, con su alma y el aroma de la pasión que estaban compartiendo llegando a todos sus sentidos, Ce lo abrazo aun mas fuerte con brazos y piernas, acariciando sus hombros, gimiendo en su oído y levantando sus caderas mas rápido para enloquecerlo de igual manera; ella estaba intentando encontrarse con su novio e ir al paraíso juntos. Llegar allí en los brazos del muchacho que moriría por ella cuando sea, donde sea. Aquel que la ama, aquel que ella tanto ama y que es suyo porque ella también le pertenece entera.

Ya no se estaba restringiendo en lo absoluto, al principio y tal como ella se lo había pedido, Mike se movió con cuidado y lentitud intentando ser lo mas gentil que le era posible pero a medida ella se relajaba, a medida le respondía, a medida le pedía por mas, encontraron un ritmo por demás placentero que los había arrojado a las llamas de la lujuria que habían construido ahora explorándose en el deseo y el fuego de noches, días y tardes que compartirían amándose enteros.

El calor de sus cuerpos, los gemidos y los gritos, los aromas, el sudor, la fricción, su interior tan estrecho y la electricidad acumulada en la zona baja donde se fundieron en uno estaba a punto de explotar entre gritos y suplicas por mas y Mike empujo llevándola hasta los cielos.

Y con los gritos crudos de Once, los gruñidos de Mike, ella abrió las piernas y lo abrazo mas fuerte, sus ojos dando vueltas en su cabeza, sus cerebros convertidos en jalea y los ojos chocolates de él nublados por la intensidad del exquisito e inimaginable placer; Mike sintió sus paredes palpitar y tensarse hasta apretarlo con mas fuerza que antes y Ce lo sintió clavándose hasta el final de los tiempos, uniéndose en un grito intenso de placer, llegando al orgasmo tan fuerte que nunca, jamás, podrían imaginar escenario mas perfecto que unirse en cada vida, de aquí a la eternidad.

Mike cayo rendido a sus brazos y Once aflojo sus piernas, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo, subiendo sus manos a su cabeza y a sus rizos despeinados, ambos con la mas amplia sonrisa. Cuando él hizo ademán de salirse de su interior, ella lo apretó mas contra si misma y él respondió abrazándola también, subiendo una mano gentil a su rostro perfecto para acariciar el hoyuelo de su mejilla con increíble delicadeza en contraste a cuan apasionado se habían amado unos segundos atrás.

Chocolate y miel, sus ojos se encontraron, sus miradas aun nubladas por el clímax al que se llevaron mutuamente y sus respiraciones aun agitadas como el latido de sus corazones les impidió hablar aunque, en realidad, no era necesario. Solo cortaron la poca distancia y sus labios se encontraron en un beso nuevo que decía todo lo que sentían y que no necesitaban palabras para hacerlo claro.

Se conocían enteros, se conocían completos, se habían entregado y el futuro estaba sellado porque para el mundo podría haber sido un gemido, el sonido de un orgasmo pero, para Mike y Once, para ellos había sido mucho, mucho más que eso. Había sido un nuevo mundo abriéndose paso, la explosión de todos los colores conocidos por el hombre, de las luces parpadeantes en toda la casa, del brillo de todas las estrellas.

No había gravedad, no había mundo fuera del sótano ni otra existencia más que aquel en los brazos del otro.

El chico que ella convirtió en un hombre; la chica que él convirtió en una mujer. El nuevo inicio de un amor eterno nunca antes visto tan claro y cierto como en ese momento.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 _¡Hola a todos!._

 _En caso que esten releyendo esta historia mientras escribo el ultimo capitulo, les cuento que me he sentido un poco decepcionada al recibir solo 4 reviews por el cap. 6, luego de haber trabajado tan duro. Eso_ _ **no**_ _me motiva a escribir, es la verdad, pero aun asi lo hare. Si dejan comentarios, escribire mas rapido._

 _Me encantaría poder agradecerles a cada uno de forma individual, y aunque este iba a ser el último capitulo, les cuento que habrá uno más. El próximo es el ultimo de esta historia y luego de ese volveré a la serie de One-shots MILEVEN titulado '_ _ **Cosas Raras**_ _' con nuevas ideas y toneladas de romance y escenas mencionadas en esta historia, (como la vez que llegaron a segunda base por primera vez)._

 _Por cierto, me hice una cuenta de Instagram asi que si quieren seguirme y presionarme con que me ponga a escribir, busquenme como celes_genesis._

 _¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo…quizas!_


	7. Cap VII

_Stranger Things pertenece a The Duffer Brothers y Netflix._ _No gano dinero con esto._

 **OoOoOoOoO**

.

 _Cap. VII_

 **xx**

Si hubiese una forma en la que podría describir lo que sentía en esos primeros segundos que volvía a la realidad aun sin abrir los ojos era que se sentía… suave.

Suave, esa era la palabra.

Apenas despierta y de a poco volviendo a la conciencia, Once suspiro hondo y sintió el aire entrar derecho, llenando sus pulmones como si respirara por primera vez. La caricia por dentro provocándole un cosquilleo nuevo, reconociendo un cuerpo y sensaciones que hasta ese momento no había conocido y de pronto sintió la calidez de la persona junto a ella, del brazo reposando en su cintura y que ella misma estaba recostada sobre el pecho de aquel que se había vuelto su mundo entero.

Los latidos de su corazón llenándola, dándole la vida que se había abierto frente a ella cuando abrió los ojos y como lluvia fresca los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente al mirar hacia su novio aun durmiente bajo el fuerte del sótano que le construyó hace tantos años.

Mike.

Ce levanto un poco la cabeza con cuidado de no despertarlo, mordiéndose el labio y sonriendo al admirar sus cuerpos entrelazados. Mike dormido boca arriba y Once con su pierna izquierda entre las de su novio, abrazándolo de lado con su brazo rodeando su estomago y el brazo de Mike rodeándola aun estando en sueños, como protegiéndola incluso en la inconciencia y la desnudez apenas cubierta con una de las sabanas que armaban el fuerte; todo improvisado, todo natural, todo llevado a como lo fue su encuentro lleno de esa autenticidad y frescura de la relación que tenían. Tan pura, tan real, tan única.

Once sonrió ampliamente y reposo su cabeza con cuidado en el hombro de su novio, recostándose mas cómodamente y acariciando con cuidado el pecho del muchacho junto a ella, dibujando círculos sobre su piel y admirándole mientras dormía, feliz de saber que solo unas horas atrás Mike le hizo el amor por primera vez.

Suspiro de nuevo profundo y lento permitiéndose admirarlo como tantas otras veces lo había hecho, esta vez sintiendo que descubría a alguien nuevo en la piel del muchacho que era salvación, amor y futuro para ella. Su sonrisa ampliándose en el suspiro mañanero y sintiéndose viva al sentir la calidez de la respiración de Mike mientras dormía tan placidamente a su lado y aun en sueños se movía un poco más hacia ella, buscándola más, atrayéndola más. Ce no se reprimía en admirar sus ojos cerrados y esas pestañas tupidas acariciando sus pómulos estrellados, pensando que sus pecas eran como un universo lleno de estrellas y que él era la única estrella que brillaba solo para ella.

Once apretó su brazo alrededor de él, sus dedos aferrándose a su piel y como disparos y flashes claros se vinieron cada vez mas nítidos en su mente mas despierta la forma en que se había tomado a su cuerpo mientras la amaba como nadie nunca lo había hecho, como nunca nadie mas que Mike podría hacerlo.

Sus manos que lo sostuvieron de la espalda, hundiendo sus dedos y sus uñas mientras le sentía meterse en su cuerpo solo algunas horas atrás en el medio de la noche en el fuerte de almohadas.

Recordó los movimientos cuidadosos que hizo cuando la tomo, lo suave y cariñoso que había sido, cuanto la había protegido mientras unían sus cuerpos de aquí a la eternidad y Mike y Once dejaban en cada movimiento su niñez finalmente atrás. Los gemidos que su novio había hecho en su encuentro, su voz calida y reconfortante, el placer que se habían dado como un trueno chocando contra su ser, el amor que Once durante años no había creído que podría tener.

Pero ahora ella sabía que se había vuelto su mujer y él en su hombre. La niña sin cabello, sin libertad, sin hogar que había sido hallada asustada y mojada en medio del bosque y bajo la lluvia luego de años de pedirle a la vida por un poco de piedad, fue rescatada por un pequeño delgado y comprometido por el cariño hacia su amigo que lo había llevado a salvarlo y termino por salvarla a ella para darle la vida que tanto le habían negado. Ahora esos dos niños que se habían encontrado por casualidad o porque el destino ya lo tenia previsto, se habían tomado de la mano para cruzar el umbral que unía la niñez y la adultez llevando su relación hacia un nuevo nivel.

Ce movió sus dedos sobre el pecho de su novio aun sin poder creer del todo que esa era _su_ realidad, que se encontraba junto al amor de su vida compartiendo la desnudez de haber vuelto a nacer juntos hacia la madurez y de volverse uno solo, un solo cuerpo, un mismo placer. Lo apretó con mas fuerza como si temiera que desapareciera luego de una noche que había sido contagiada de un hechizo ensayado en cada beso; ambos se habían convertido en magia misma y en guerreros, porque mas que nunca vivirían y morirían uno por el otro. No lo podía negar, no lo quería negar. Ella haría lo que sea por él, sin importar como o cuando sea, Once se juro que siempre respondería al llamado de Mike, que él nunca tendría que buscarla porque ella siempre estaría a su lado, siempre acompañándolo.

Ya nunca podría dejarlo ir, ya no podría separarse de él porque lo había tenido dentro bajo su propia piel; porque sus manos la habían acariciado y amado entera mientras sus labios la marcaban, mientras su cuerpo llevaba su placer mas alto que cualquier montaña y su voz tan suave y serena le había prometido que iba a cuidarla y así lo había hecho. La cuido y la amo aun mas de lo que pudo haber pedido, mostrándole el hombre en que se había convertido bajo la ropa que había usado y el niño que había crecido. Él había desnudado su cuerpo como ella también lo quiso y le tendió la mano a la mujer en su interior para que bailen juntos en la noche aquella danza reservada solo para ellos dos.

Mike se movió solo un poco nuevamente, girando su rostro al suyo aun dormido y Once sonrió aun mas amplio mirándole dormir luego del amor que le había dado. La parte física de la relación que había nacido hacía más de cuatro años y con la promesa que él siempre seria suyo y ella siempre le pertenecería cada vez mas claro, cada vez más real. Once no podría jamás olvidar sus caricias dejando un camino de fuego mientras acariciaba su piel, sus besos como huellas erizándola entera, la respiración junto a su oído, sus voces mezcladas en el placer de haberse vuelto uno en la intimidad y alcanzar el éxtasis como tanto lo había soñado.

Sonrió aun mas amplio cuando bajo la mirada para observar sus cuerpos juntos y saber que así la había tomado una vez mas en la misma noche, que se amaron el doble y ahora ya no quería parar, ahora viviría prisionera siempre queriendo de él todavía mas y mas.

Una vocecita en su cabeza ya fresca y despierta le trajo de pronto un pensamiento amargo, sabiendo que esos nuevos encuentros se verían interrumpidos cuando dentro de tres meses Mike deba partir a la Universidad, tan inhumanamente lejos de ella. Lo abrazo con un poco mas de fuerza, sus pensamiento vagando en que ahora que lo conocía entero iba a extrañarlo infinitamente mas de lo que había creído, pero tenían aun todo el verano para llenarse uno del otro y volvió a levantar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos solo para encontrarlo a él devolviéndole la mirada y sonriéndole en cuanto se conectaron.

Ella le sonrió en respuesta porque sus ojos chocolate eran mas dulces que antes, porque su mirada calida la abrazaba fuerte como sus brazos que se cerraron a su alrededor estrechándola y acercándola a su cuerpo con la precisión y delicadeza con la cual la había vuelto suya unas horas atrás y porque al fin y al cabo aunque dentro de menos tiempo del que le gustaría admitir Mike partiría hacia MIT; al menos sabia que siempre volvería a sus brazos, a su cama y a su cuerpo para amarla como solo él sabía hacerlo.

\- Buen día, preciosa. – susurro Mike, su voz raposa y profunda; su sonrisa única sin igual. Se veía tan lindo, tan satisfecho, tan pleno como ella se sentía.

Ce suspiro y movió su cuerpo casi encima de él, sus torsos uno encima del otro y juntos en la desnudez, sintiéndose tan natural porque no había nada mas que ocultar. Sus ojos mirando cada detalle de aquel rostro perfecto, sus ojos de miel admirando su mandíbula marcada, su cuello con los sellos que su amor había hecho, sus labios llenos de sus besos y su sonrisa creció más amplia y siempre sincera.

\- Buen día, mi amor. – saludo Once finalmente, su felicidad tan eterna que hasta sentía ganas de llorar.

Y solo así, llevados por aquel magnetismo, aquella fuerza que los unió en esa vida, en las pasadas y en las que vendrían, acortaron la distancia para darse un beso nuevo en el despertar de la vida que le mostraba colores nuevos y un camino claro y nítido.

Se encaminaban a algo maravilloso, ambos podían sentirlo en la calidez de sus labios juntos, de sus besos dulces y sus respiraciones mezcladas mientras de a poco el beso se profundizaba y Mike hundía sus dedos en su cabello despeinado, acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar. Once supo que se dirigían a un lugar nuevo donde nunca antes habían estado, una vida juntos mas allá de lo que podría creer que sea verdad pero era tan cierto – y ella lo veía en cada caricia y cada beso que le daba en ese momento –, que no tenia nada que temer. Ellos eran nuevos en el futuro, inexpertos en estos nuevos descubrimientos y Mike y Once estaban más que felices de recorrer esa nueva vida juntos de la mano porque sabían que tenían mucho que aprender y así querían hacerlo.

Aprender lo que sea mientras sea juntos, mientras construyan la vida y la familia que les esperaba para vivir plenamente guiados por ese mismo amor que iluminaba su horizonte y el porvenir de millones de futuros que los descubrirían juntos.

Once movió sus labios sobre los de Mike, su cuerpo pegado al suyo que ya no tenían pudor alguno porque se conocían y se buscaban solos, cuando se apartaron solo para respirar pudieron sentir sus latidos enloquecidos golpeando contra sus pechos. Ella adoraba sentirle así, sentir la vida bajo su piel estallando una y otra vez y con solo sus sonrisas y verse a los ojos nuevamente con esas miradas hechas de chocolate y miel chocando bajo tupidas y largas pestañas y la felicidad reflejada y explicada tan elocuentemente sin palabras; Mike y Once volvieron a besarse sin decir una sola palabra.

Sentían que se volvieron mas fuertes, que resistirían lo que sea estando juntos y con la espontaneidad de ese impulso interno y la confianza que se tenían mutuamente, dos jóvenes enamorados que vivían y morirían por el otro en cualquier momento y lugar; Mike sostuvo su cintura firmemente, su mano traviesa busco a tientas su pierna para enredarla en sus caderas y Once se dejo hacer cayendo suavemente de espaldas sobre el colchón de almohadas lista para ser suya nuevamente. Los besos volviéndose mas intensos, el fuego creciente en la pasión que compartieron y las caricias protagonistas mientras volvían a amarse, alumbrados por el sol mañanero que se colaba por los bordes de la entrada. 

**xx**

\- T-tengo una mala noticia para ti. – jadeo Once mirando hacia el techo del sótano, su respiración agitada y sus mejillas pintadas del sonrojo mas hermoso.

Mike recostado a su lado agitado al igual que ella y también mirando el techo con sus mejillas estrelladas tan ruborizadas que se parecían a la Nebulosa Omega, giro el rostro para poder verla admirando lo hermosa que era y sintiéndose un poco – bastante – orgulloso de si mismo por dejarla en ese estado.

\- Dime, mi amor. – susurro el joven estirando un brazo para que ella se recueste en el y atraerla hacia si mismo de nuevo.

Once sonrió, rodando hacia su novio y pegándose a todo su costado, abrazándole con la sabana enredada en sus cuerpos y su cabello todavía mas despeinado que antes. La muchacha apoyo su mano en su pecho y le miro con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa más grande.

\- Te voy a secuestrar. – dijo suavemente, ambos sonrieron. – Llamare a MIT y diré que cambiaste de parecer y te quedaras aquí, haciéndome el amor todos los días.

Sabia que bromeaba y sabia también que a ella le pesaba que deba irse tan lejos, a él también le dolía pero entendió que eso era una broma y un halago. Además, verla tan despeinada, tan agitada, tan fascinada y además luego de escucharla gozar como lo había hecho en su acto de amor apenas segundos luego de despertar, Mike se sintió bastante satisfecho con su propio desempeño en la intimidad.

\- Me parece una fantástica idea, mi amor. – respondió con una sonrisa. Acaricio la mejilla de su novia con el dorso de sus dedos y su labio inferior con su pulgar. – Te amo, Ce.

Ella le sonrió, dándole el mundo cada vez que lo hacia. – Te amo, Mike. No se como pudimos esperar tanto para hacerlo.

El joven se paso un brazo por detrás de la cabeza, sirviéndose de almohada. – Lamento haberte hecho esperar, preciosa. Estaba desesperado de deseo, siempre cada vez que hacíamos _cosas_ pero bueno, tenía miedo…

\- Tenias miedo de presionarme, lo se. – Once lo interrumpió, su rostro buscando más de la mano que le acariciaba. – No me habría sentido presionada pero me alegra que haya sido así. Fue más especial. – le dijo con una brillante y feliz sonrisa. – ¡Y pasional! Digo, me imaginaba que iba a ser genial pero realmente me sorprendiste, mi cielo.

Mike se sonrojo de pena aunque su orgullo dio un brinco. – Me das mucho crédito, Ce. – dijo el muchacho con humildad y Once le hizo ademán con la cabeza, indicándole que mire el estado del lugar.

Aunque la noche anterior hicieron el amor por primera vez y al rato sintieron que tenían las energías suficientes para repetirlo, ninguna de las dos veces había dejado el fuerte _así_.

Una de las sabanas que armaban la entrada al fuerte de almohadas estaba enredada en sus cuerpos, la otra por alguna razón estaba hecha un bollo al costado de los pies de ambos. De todas las almohadas que formaban el colchón de ese lugar, quedaban solo tres y las demás estaban esparcidas a los costados de sus cuerpos, sin mencionar que ellos mismos estaban casi fuera de ese refugio improvisado y solo la parte inferior de ambos permanecía bajo aquella mesita. Ninguno de los dos supo como ni cuando se movieron tanto que terminaron tan desparramados.

Mike emitió una risita y ella le siguió al instante, se veía tan hermoso cuando reía. Se veía tan hermoso en todo momento.

\- ¿La próxima en la cama? – pregunto el muchacho entre risas y ella asintió, trepando para darle otro beso y tan satisfecha.

Él le devolvió el beso acariciando su cabello y su cintura desnuda con la punta de sus dedos.

\- ¿Aun te quedan energías? – pregunto Ce cuando separo sus labios aunque sabia la respuesta y realmente no le sorprendía. Mike definitivamente le probo que tenia la resistencia de mil superhéroes y ella en conclusión era a partir de ese momento, la envidia de todas las mujeres del planeta.

\- ¿No quieres? – pregunto Mike en respuesta a su novia, elevando una ceja inquisitoria. No quería dejar de escuchar los gemidos que Once hacia ni la forma en que gritaba su nombre cuando el éxtasis la mareaba y el clímax arrasaba con ella. Junto al sonido de su risa, esos eran también música para sus oídos.

Ce rodó los ojos, riendo. – _Duh_ , por supuesto que quiero, Mike. – dijo como si fuese una obviedad y volvió a besarlo, inclinándose un poco mas sobre el pecho de su novio, haciendo un camino de besos hasta su oído izquierdo. – Pero debo ir al baño. – susurro y Mike de nuevo estallo en risas.

\- De acuerdo, mi amor, vamos a levantarnos. – susurro y sintió su estomago gruñir como nunca lo había hecho y casi a punto de sentirse combustionar de pura pena, el estomago de Once hizo un gruñido igual de fuerte, causando que ambos rompan en risas. – ¡Vaya, no sabia que el sexo podía causar tanta hambre!

\- Y ganas de orinar, ¡siento que voy a estallar! – dijo la joven entre risas, estirándose lista para levantarse. – Gastamos muchas energías, y aun nos queda mucho más.

Mike se estiro ahí en el suelo, sus músculos agradecidos que les de un respiro luego de tanto ejercicio mientras la observaba, tan complacido con las cosas que Ce le decía. Ella también se sentó, moviendo su cuello de lado porque al fin y al cabo el piso no es el mejor lugar y él observo como la sabana que su novia sostenía en su pecho acariciaba su piel y se envolvía en uno de los extremos por sus caderas. Su espalda era fina y suave y sintió un disparo de deseo recorrerle de nuevo cuando la joven se levanto dejándole desnudo sentado en el suelo y admirando como la sabana alrededor de su cuerpo recreaba el estilo al descubierto que había logrado con su vestido negro.

Mike se puso de pie también y le dio una nalgadita suave cuando paso junto a él, causando que Once se sobresalte y le regale una risilla, mirándole sorprendida y arrojándole lo primero que encontró en su camino al baño en respuesta.

\- Tonto. – dijo la muchacha aunque seguía riendo mientras le lanzaba una prenda de ropa al azar que tomo del canasto de ropa limpia bajo el tendedero.

Mike rió también allí de pie, sin importarle su desnudez. – ¡Gracias, preciosa! – rió cuando desenvolvió los pantaloncillos celestes que ella le arrojo. – No te tardes amor que también debo ir.

Aunque bien podía ir al baño del primer piso, ninguno quería despegarse del otro. La respuesta de Once fue un guiño y un beso antes de cerrar la puerta del baño y Mike suspiro, sintiéndose definitivamente un millón de veces mas enamorado.

Luego de vestirse con el pantaloncillo corto que Ce le arrojo y con una camiseta gris que encontró en el mismo canasto de ropa limpia, (como agradecía que su madre haga la lavandería casi diariamente), Mike comenzó a recoger un poco el desorden que habían hecho en el fuerte, armándolo de nuevo mientras escuchaba a su novia hacer sus necesidades y lavarse los dientes. Ambos tenían sus utensilios de limpieza ahí en el sótano de su casa, parte porque era como la segunda habitación de Mike, y además porque solían hacer muchas pijamadas con sus amigos en ese lugar y todos – él incluido – guardaban sus cepillos de dientes de repuesto allí para nunca preocuparse en olvidarlos.

\- ¿Que hora es, Mike? – pregunto Ce desde el baño, por la forma en que hablo el joven dedujo que estaba lavándose los dientes.

\- Las… Oh wow, casi es mediodía. – dijo sorprendido mirando su reloj de muñeca y levantando con un poco de aprensión todos los condones que habían usado y llevándolos al baño.

Once le sonrió cuando paso, ya enjuagándose la boca y envuelta aun en la sabana.

\- Dormimos mucho pero también nos divertimos en cantidad. – comento la joven, mirándole por el reflejo del espejo y él le abrazo de la cintura por detrás, dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Me harás sonrojar, Ce. – dijo le joven con una sonrisa y le dio otro beso esta vez en la cúspide de la cabeza y una nalgadita en la pompa derecha. – Mi turno de usar el baño, muñeca.

Ella le sonrió y salio, dejándole ese momento de privacidad mientras salía a cambiarse. Aunque se conocían en la desnudez total y realmente ella se encontraba muy cómoda mostrándose desnuda frente a su novio, (sin mencionar que Mike era un monumento de belleza siempre, aun mas desnudo), no les parecía necesario mirar como iban al baño.

Mientras Mike hacia de lo suyo, Once miro a los lados terminando de armar el fuerte con la sabana que envolvía su cuerpo y luego busco y se puso sus pantaletas nuevamente y, como no iba a usar el vestido de graduación para desayunar y había dejado su maleta en la casa de Will; Ce decidió usar la camisa de graduación de Mike que le quedaba fresca, suelta y a juzgar por la cara de su novio cuando salio del baño, extremadamente sensual.

\- Wow, definitivamente deberías usar mi camisa el resto de tu vida. – dijo el muchacho, admirando la forma que ella la lucia.

No era nada elegante, no era ceñido tampoco y de hecho le quedaba muy grande porque él era mucho más alto, pero algo en eso le sentaba de maravilla. Además que cubra el trasero lo suficiente pero sus piernas queden expuestas para ser admiradas, jugaba con las fantasías en su mente y le sonrió ladinamente. Ce se sonrojo a su vez y le abrazo cuando Mike la tomo en sus brazos en la beso con sus labios mentolados por la pasta de dientes; ella devolvió el beso con hambre, sintiendo el calor aumentando en su bajo vientre.

\- Mike… – jadeo la muchacha con una sonrisa separándose del beso pero chillando de gusto cuando el muchacho movió sus labios a su cuello. – Mike, tengo hambre.

\- Yf fambem. – susurro el joven contra su suave piel y Ce rió de nuevo.

\- Hambre de waffles. – respondió divertida, sus manos moviéndose a los brazos de su novio que la tenían aferrada de la cintura y empujándolo aunque sin mucho esfuerzo a decir verdad. Aun así él dejo su cuello tranquilo, fingiendo un puchero tierno hasta locura. – Bueno, de _eso_ también, pero después de desayunar.

La sonrisa del muchacho fue grandiosa y ella pensó que ahora que la pasión había sido liberada de su jaula, Mike difícilmente podría controlar sus deseos. Ce estaba inmensamente feliz, ya había resistido mucho, ya se había aguantado demasiado tiempo, y si podía recibir y darle placer a la bestia de la lujuria que ambos habían creado en sus cuerpos, entonces aprovecharía cada momento libre para amarlo y dejarse amar por todo lo que resistieron hasta perder la virginidad.

Ahora que ambos se conocían enteros, ahora que se habían acompañado en el sexo e incluso más lejos, Once y Mike sabían que ya no podían parar.

El hambre de sus cuerpos que ya se reconocían, de sus labios que hacia tanto sabían besarse y de sus manos contra la piel contraria bienvenida en cada caricia, haber hecho el amor había sido mucho mas que el acto sexual. Había sido cerrar una primera etapa tan inocente que había nacido con un beso en una cafetería y concluido con la niñez cuando se abrieron por completo para volverse uno entero. Su relación no había cambiado, solo había evolucionado a algo mucho mas serio y llevando a la practica el amor que venían construyendo dentro desde que se vieron por primera vez, tomados de la mano y del cuerpo para danzar en el futuro que se había abierto en un fuerte de almohadas construido por cojines, una mesa y un par de sabanas.

Se sabían enamorados hacia tiempo, lo sabían ellos, lo sabían todos y a partir de ese momento nadie podría decir que era un amor de escuela, un noviazgo de niños, porque juntos crecieron y se tomaron para empezar su futuro y el resto de sus vidas mano en mano compartiendo el mismo recorrido para formar el día de mañana también una familia.

Una familia. Una vida.

Porque si bien Mike debía ir a estudiar tan lejos, ambos sabían que siempre estarían unidos aunque tengan kilómetros u océanos de por medio. Porque él le había prometido que su universidad era la ideal para formarse profesionalmente y que le daría las herramientas para luego finalmente trabajar duro y construir la vida que compartirían, para darle todo y mas, por los años que fue cautiva y por esperarle como sabría que Ce lo haría. Porque ella iba a esperarlo, porque a cientos de kilómetros Mike seguiría siendo suyo y Once seguiría siendo de él; porque ella siempre seria su cable a tierra y él las alas en su espalda.

Su otra mitad, su parte entera.

\- ¿Que piensas, Ce? – le pregunto Mike junto a la escalera del sótano, su mano tomando la suya y ella no había notado que se había quedado perdida viéndolo todo.

Negó y sonrió y él no pregunto tampoco porque la comprendía, porque la conocía; porque él también pudo ver el resto de sus vidas en sus ojos enormes como lunas llenas y la guió hacia su cuerpo para abrazarla y subir las escaleras con su tesoro mas preciado en brazos.

Su risa era música para sus oídos y cómo reía cuando él besaba su cuello y le hacia trompetillas contra esa sensible piel, en especial si ahí había dejado una marca como lo había hecho.

\- ¡Mike! – reía Once, sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo, literal y metafóricamente por supuesto.

Su agarre alrededor de su cuerpo, sus brazos largos y fuertes tomándola de la cintura subiendo con ella casi cargándole desde el sótano hacia el pasillo nuevamente, Mike le iba besando y ella reía ante el amor tan amplio que sabia darle con sus labios. Aquella boca que le besaba con timidez cuando empezaron, que le devoraron en toda clases de besos a lo largo de los años (nuevos, profundos, rápidos y apasionados); podían volverse los labios llenos del muchacho tierno que le enseñaba matemáticas y le cantaba cancones en el oído y en videos de cumpleaños, como también el joven que besaba su piel, que marcaba su hombro y su cuello, que mimaba sus pechos y la calentaba mas que cualquier incendio.

\- Mmh Mike… – jadeo la joven cuando su novio, bajo una de sus manos a su trasero y luego la extendió para abrir la puerta.

\- Así me gusta más. – susurro el joven, orgulloso de hacerla gemir su nombre de nuevo solo con un beso y una caricia intima.

Once le dio un golpecito de broma, riendo ante sus planes siniestros y caminando hacia la cocina mientras él le perseguía por detrás, moviendo sus manos como si fuesen predadores pero siempre entre risas hasta que ella se dejo tomar de nuevo y salto a su cuello, abrazándolo y besándolo en los labios de nuevo. Se devoraron mutuamente y caminaron libremente mientras se amaban sin esconderse, con la libertad de ahora poder tocarse, jugar y llenarse del otro porque eran uno solo.

Quizás fue el hecho de estar tan entusiasmados y divertidos con el despertar de su relación en una nueva realidad lo que hizo que ninguno se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando mientras trastabillaban entre besos y caricias.

Quizás fue que seguían con esa adrenalina de la pasión y la lujuria y la libertad de saber que estaban solos lo que les había dado la comodidad de ser cuan ruidosos como fueron capaces (Once, gritando tan fuerte como le daban los pulmones, básicamente); quizás fue que al conocerse tan profundo y poder amarse sin barreras les daba vía libre para acariciarse como se les ocurriera, que ninguno se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Once de nuevo caminando de espaldas, y 'caminando' era un eufemismo porque de nuevo Mike la sostenía en un abrazo que la levantaba y volvía a comerse su cuello buscando hacerle otra marca mientras ella se aferraba de sus hombros y espalda, riendo ante sus besos y los ruidos que hacia mientras entraban finalmente de la sala a la cocina. Ce dio otro gritillo y una fuerte risilla cuando su novio bajo otra mano traviesa a su trasero y ella por supuesto le dejo tocarla a sus anchas en la soledad de la casa, la comodidad y libertad de estar ambos en ropa interior y ella solo en bragas y camisa, antes de finalmente dejarla pisar el suelo.

Quizás fue todo eso, esa confianza de saber que podían jugar lo que hizo que ninguno de los dos se de cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde, del aroma inconfundible del tocino, los waffles y los huevos; del jugo exprimido y el café recién molido o el sonido de los cubiertos contra la vajilla y como los presentes hacían lo posible para acallar su ataque de risa cuando ambos finalmente se soltaron y notaron estupefactos y de la mano que estaban en compañía de seis personas desayunando en la cocina.

Seis personas que los vieron mientras entraban completamente distraídos con Once abrazada de los hombros de Mike mientras él prácticamente la levantaba del trasero con la mano izquierda, y que hicieron que ambos agradezcan que le queda tan larga la camisa que se le vean _solo_ las piernas.

Cuando ambos miraron hacia el público delante de ellos quedaron petrificados, tanto que todos ellos se habrían asustado si no hubiesen estado tan ocupados en no morir de risa.

Pero los enamorados que hacia menos de un segundo estaban acariciándose, que hacia solo minutos estaban besándose, que menos de quince minutos atrás se llevaron al clímax por tercera vez en menos de un día; no supieron que pensar cuando notaron a una persona en particular sentada allí también.

No supieron como actuar.

No sabían que hacer.

Quizás, incluso, hasta dejaron de respirar.

Porque no era la forma en que Lucas hundía su rostro en el cuello de Max por no poder ocultar su diversión, ni la forma en que ella estaba más roja que su pelo mordiendo su cuchara para no estallar ahí mismo.

No era tampoco la forma en que Will estaba casi fucsia por falta de oxigeno por aguantarse la risa como los demás, mientras masticaba su desayuno y temía atragantarse con el cereal. Ni era la maldita cara de Dustin que sonreía abiertamente – Mike iba a matarlo – mientras pasaba la espátula por la sartén haciendo huevos revueltos, o incluso la sorpresa de que Jennifer Hayes también este allí, con una mano alredor del joven cocinando y con la otra mano tapando su sonrisa con un plato.

Mike y Once no estaban petrificados de la sorpresa por ver ahí a todos sus amigos, aun habiendo olvidado que debían ir a desayunar luego de dejarle a la pareja la casa sola para su goce personal. Ninguno de los dos siquiera recordó que irían, demasiado ocupados en su encuentro íntimo y en que sabían que Max y Lucas habían también pasado la noche juntos en el bosque y que Dustin y Will habían decidido ir a la fiesta que Jennifer les invito. Además, la verdad sea dicha, ni Mike ni Once recordaron en cerrar la puerta principal con llave, lo cual les permitió a sus amigos entrar tranquilos como habían dicho y acomodarse para desayunar todos como habían planeado, esperando que los tortolitos se despertaran para acompañarlos. Ambos se habían olvidado incluso que el mundo existía una vez las manos regalaron caricias y sus cuerpos se unieron en la intimidad y el mas intenso placer.

Ninguno de los dos se había acordado de sus amigos o que existían otras personas en el planeta porque segundos luego de despertar volvieron a hacer el amor apasionadamente y no solo Mike había puesto la vida en el placer de ambos sino que Once no había sido silenciosa en absoluto.

Dustin se acerco con esa maldita sonrisa a darle un plato a cada uno y chasquear los dedos delante de ambos para despertarlos del shock porque no estaban siquiera parpadeando.

\- No nieguen nada, los escucho todo el vecindario. – susurro de pasada y Mike se juro que realmente iba a ahorcarlo.

Lo que mantuvo a Mike y Once estáticos fue la sexta persona sentada frente ellos y ambos sintieron la piel convertirse en llamas y a la vez hielo cuando un par de ojos azules les miro a los ojos de lleno, bajando su taza de café y finalmente hablando mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Olvidaste tu maleta en casa, solo vine a traerla pero tu amigo me invito un café. Buen café por cierto. – admitió Hopper, con su ropa de domingo de pie frente a su hija llena de marcas de pasión y el muchacho que las había hecho.

Once no tenia manos suficientes para ocultarse las marcas del cuello ni para bajarse la camisa intentando ocultar todo lo que podía y Mike quería hablar pero solo balbuceaba, ambos entrados en pánico, ambos mirándose entre si y a Hopper y a sus amigos que estaban a punto de explotar.

Habría sido interesante dejarles que hablen, incluso si no hubiese creído que ambos estaban a punto de desmayarse por lo ruborizado de sus mejillas, pero él también había sido joven, también había tenido su noche de graducación y aunque quizás necesite terapia para olvidar los sonidos ahogados que escucho cuando llego a la casa; el Jefe decidió finalmente levantar la mano frente a ellos y apoyar cada una de sus palmas en el hombro de cada uno.

Ce estaba muerta de vergüenza y Mike temblaba como nunca lo había hecho.

Hopper suspiro y finalmente… rió. Y con él, estallaron los otros cinco.

\- ¡Gracias Dios por este día! – grito Dustin, agitando la espátula en el aire.

Sip, Mike iba a _matarlo_.

No sabían que pensar, no sabían que hacer, entre la vergüenza de sus amigos riendo, Mike pensando que Hopper lo haría picadillo y Ce pensando en cuanto había gritado y gemido, ambos parecieron encontrar su voz al mismo tiempo.

\- Papá…

\- Jefe…

Dijeron ambos pero Hopper rió un poco mas, moviendo sus manos y su cabeza, dándose la vuelta y caminando para irse.

\- No se gasten, mejor dejémoslo así. Sinceramente creí que eso había pasado ya hace mucho tiempo así que descuiden. – dijo negando con la cabeza, sorprendiendo a Mike y Once tanto o mas que si les hubiese dicho que le gustaba vestirse de princesa. – Solo vamos a hacer de cuenta que estaban viendo una película y nunca, _jamás_ , vamos a hablar de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Hopper miro a ambos chicos, luego a sus amigos sabiendo que ellos los torturaran durante semanas – y así él mismo lo esperaba, como una pequeña venganza –, y luego hacia su hija y su novio nuevamente.

\- ¿Trato hecho?

Mike y Once se miraron mutuamente, ojos enormes y boquiabiertos, finalmete se giraron al Jefe nuevamente y asintieron, ganándose más burlas, más risas y aun más estallidos cuando Hopper salio por la puerta y sus amigos comenzaron a gritar, a toser y atragantarse con la comida.

Hubo cánticos de parte de Will. Max y Lucas, imitaron los ruidos que les escucharon hacer y los 'felicitaron' por haber hecho las cosas tan bien. Jennifer solo se limitaba a reír porque tampoco los concia tanto como para bromear abiertamente pero Dustin se burlaba de parte de ambos mientras los veía finalmente comer y repitiendo que seguro debían recargar energías.

Solo un rato después, Mike y Once cedieron de la vergüenza también a las risas y decidieron relajarse. El desayuno después de su primera vez no había sido quizás lo mas romántico del mundo, quizás no había tenido besos robados mientras cocinaban y no se habían alimentado mutuamente, ni se habían arrinconado contra la mesada para amarse nuevamente; pero si tuvo diversión con la gente que querían y que había ayudado a que esa noche también sea posible.

Sus amigos que los acompañaban en todo también estaban allí porque hasta les contaron que habían querido distraer al Jefe cuando escucharon el primer gemido pero el hombre no era estúpido y no se iba a creer que todos tuvieron todo ese rato un largo ataque de estornudos.

Finalmente, dos horas después de desayunar y de pasar un rato entre amigos y de focalizar en la nueva pareja que se había creado la noche anterior entre Dustin y Jennifer Hayes, preguntando cuando ella se había fijado en su amigo y también contándoles como fue la fiesta y quien termino con quien; todos decidieron que se reunirían de nuevo en la noche para ir a jugar bolos y comenzaron a partir también para dejar a los enamorados de siempre solos otra vez.

Will fue a descansar porque increíblemente tenía un poco de resaca, Dustin llevo a Jennifer a su casa para pasar también unas horas con su nueva novia y Max se fue con Lucas porque habían prometido que saldrían con los señores Sinclair en celebración por haber terminado la escuela.

\- Nos vemos esta noche, muchachos. – saludo Once desde la entrada principal mientras sus amigos se iban, ella abrazando a Mike por detrás ya que no quería que el vecindario entero vea que seguía con las piernas descubiertas.

Mike saludo a sus amigos con la mano y esta vez recordó ponerle llave a la puerta, una cosa era sobrevivir a sus amigos pero no creía que se de el milagro que se dio con el Jefe de Policía si es que sus padres regresaban antes y les encontraban en una situación tan comprometida.

\- Solos de nuevo… y de verdad. – susurro Once detrás suyo y Mike se giro para encontrar su sonrisa resplandeciente y sus ojos cómplices.

Sonrió él también. – Sabía que íbamos a recordar la noche anterior el resto de nuestras vidas, pero ahora nunca podré olvidar que Hopper nos oyó, por más que lo intente.

Ambos rieron, a fin de cuentas, ¿que era la vida sin un poco de vergüenza?

\- Quizás no debí hacer tanto ruido. – susurró Ce, moviendo sus manos por el pecho de Mike hasta sus hombros y cerrándose en su cuello, poniéndose de puntitas de pies.

El muchacho negó. – No, mi amor. Si por mi fuera, quisiera que gritaras a todo pulmón todo el día. – susurro acercándose lentamente a sus labios y agachándose para tomarla pero, de un rápido y ágil movimiento, Mike paso un brazo por detrás de sus rodillas y otra por su espalda y la cargo en sus brazos como si estuviesen recién casados.

No podía esperar hasta ese día.

\- ¡Mike! – rió la joven por el impulso de su novio y se tomo mas fuerte de su cuello, abrazándole y riéndose a carcajadas cuando él comenzó a dar vueltas en la sala, camino a las escaleras.

\- ¿Lista para otra ronda, amor mío? – preguntó el joven, su sonrisa amplia, su amor sincero, su deseo renaciendo.

Ella pego su frente con la suya, su mirada igual de encendida, el fuego quemando por dentro. – Vamos, mi amor, hazme el amor de nuevo.

Subieron así, Mike cargándola en sus brazos y Once repartiéndole besos por doquier mientras iban a probar las comodidades de la cama del muchacho, para amarse el resto de la tarde también en su habitación.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _¡Y aquí concluye esta historia!_

 _ **GRACIAS**_ _infinitas a todos los que siguieron esta historia con paciencia y lealtad y en especial a las mismas personas maravillosas que comentaron cada capitulo fielmente. (En especial a los pocos que comentaron el capitulo anterior). Por favor háganse una cuenta en ff así puedo agradecerles a cada uno y así también reciben notificaciones._

 _Quiero recordarles que volveré a los one-shot_ _ **Mileven**_ _de mi serie_ _ **'Cosas Raras'**_ _en las próximas semanas y ustedes votaran que capitulo quieren. En mi cuenta de Instagram dejare un listita en una foto con el titulo de los capítulos por venir y el año en que están situados, solo eso como pista y ustedes pueden votar ahí o aquí en un cometario cual quieren. Mi insta es_ celes _ genesis _. Si no tienen insta, pueden ver en mi bio aquí mismo la lista y votar en un review._

 _Este último fue inspirado por la canción '_ _ **The Power of Love'**_ _de_ **Celine Dion** _._

 _Gracias de nuevo por leer y por COMENTAR. Y aunque este es ultimo capitulo, por favor_ _ **déjenme un review**_ _para así yo se que mi tiempo ha valido la pena y para saber que les pareció. Nos vemos en 'Cosas Raras' muy pronto porque aun hay mucho mas Mileven en camino._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
